Red Eye Karaoke
by yoshikixhideforever
Summary: Basically, it’s what happens when the cast of Red Eye gets together for a karaoke party! LisaJackson! Please R&R! First Red Eye Parody!
1. Prologue

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I'm back! This is my first Red Eye parody, but it will also be a Lisa/Jackson thing, too.

**Disclaimer:** I no own, so you no sue. Got it?

**Summary:** Basically, it's what happens when the cast of Red Eye gets together for a karaoke party! Lisa/Jackson! Please R&R! First Red Eye Parody!

**Prologue**

Lisa yawned as she checked her mail. "Bill, bill, bill, oh look!...another bill! And…what is this?"

She looked at the piece of mail.

It said,

**You're invited to a karaoke party!**

**Where: **The Lux Atlantic

**When:** July 4th at 7:00 pm

**Why:** To celebrate Independence Day in a fun way!

**Please RSVP to the Lux Atlantic by May 28th!**

**We hope to see you there!**

Lisa looked at her kitten calendar. It was May 25th. _Ah, what the heck?_ She thought, and called the hotel. Little did she know that all around the city, people she knew and people she didn't know were getting the same invitation.

**TBC…**

Haha! Who else got invitations? You'll find out next chapter! Please R&R! Chapter 1 will be up soon! WARNING: There will be _LOTS_ of song lyrics and singing in upcoming chapters, because, well, it _is_ a karaoke party!

Thanks!

tomriddlesgurl


	2. The Meeting & All I Ask Of You

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter, just for you guys!

**Disclaimer:** None of the lyrics are mine, and neither is Red Eye, so please don't sue!

**Chapter 1: The Meeting and All I Ask Of You**

Lisa looked at her watch. It was 6:00 pm. She took a shower and got changed into clothes that were, funny enough, the same clothes that she had worn on the red eye flight. She put a little lipstick and eye shadow on, and left for the hotel.

At 7:00, everyone was there. Lisa watched as a girl with long brown, almost black, hair stood up and said, "Hi. My name is Mary Sutton, and I'll be your host for this evening. I want to thank you all for coming, and we're going to kick start the festivities with a duet. Let's see, I need a guy and a girl."

She scanned the people gathered there and pointed at Lisa. "You. Come on up." Then she pointed at a man in the audience that Lisa didn't see until he came up. She gasped.

"What are you doing here!" Lisa asked angrily.

Jackson shrugged. "The same reason you are. I got an invitation, and decided to come. Although, if I had known that you were going to be here, I wouldn't have come."

"Funny." Lisa said sarcastically. "Tell me, how's that throat of yours doing? It's a shame I don't have a pen with me. Or my field hockey stick, for that matter."

Jackson leaped at her, but Mary stepped between them. "Okay, I'm sensing some hostilities here." She said, laughing nervously. "Now, the lyrics are going to appear on the screens in front of you. The song that you're going to do is…" She closed her eyes and pointed at a random song on the duet list. "All I Ask Of You form the Phantom of the Opera! Enjoy yourselves, sing your heart out, and, most importantly, have fun!"

"Yeah, right." Lisa said, scowling.

Jackson just smirked and said, "Ready, Leese?"

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with." She retorted.

As the music started, Lisa thought, _Why me? What did I do to deserve this?_ But, she stopped as Jackson began singing.

_No more talk of darkness,_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears,_

_I'm here, nothing can harm you_

_My words will warm and calm you_

Lisa blinked, shocked. _Damn! He's a _really_ good singer!_ She thought. She stood, entranced, as he continued. _Who would have thought?_

_Let me be your freedom,_

_Let daylight dry your tears,_

_I'm here, with you, beside you,_

_To guard you and to guide you…_

Lisa snapped out of it as he stopped singing. He just looked at her. Then, she realized that it was her turn. She blushed, embarrassed, and started to sing, turning to Jackson as she sang.

_Say you love me every waking moment,_

_Turn my head with thoughts of summertime._

_Say you need me with you, now and always._

_Promise me that all you say is true_

_That's all I ask of you_

Jackson started singing again, right on cue.

_Let me be your shelter,_

_Let me be your light,_

_You're safe, no one will find you_

_Your fears are far behind you_

Lisa smiled. This was kind of fun. Who cared if it was with Jackson? She sang her lines, unconsciously moving closer to him.

_All I want is freedom_

_A world with no more night_

_And you, always beside me,_

_To hold me and to hide me_

Jackson stepped close to Lisa and grabbed her hand. She was surprised when she didn't pull away.

_Then say you'll share with me,_

_One love, one lifetime,_

_Let me lead you from your solitude_

_Say you need me with you, here beside you_

_Anywhere you go, let me go, too._

_Christine, that's all I ask of you._

Lisa smiled and squeezed his hand. She didn't know why she hadn't pulled away. Her hand just felt so comfortable in his, like it belonged there.

_Say you'll share with me_

_One love, one lifetime_

_Say the word and I will follow you_

Jackson came in, right on cue. Lisa continued to sing. It was like they were the only two people here.

_Share each day with me,_

_Each night, each morning,_

At this, Lisa smiled and sang her favorite line.

_Say you love me_

Jackson sang his line, and meant it, for once in his life, he meant what he was about to say.

_You know I do…_

Lisa joined in and put her face close to Jackson's.

_Love me _

_That's all I ask of you_

_Anywhere you go, let me go, too_

_Love me, that's all I ask of you._

Jackson closed the gap between them and kissed her. She smiled against his lips and kissed him back. After a few moments, they pulled apart, both smiling.

Mary came on the stage and said, "Well, let's give them a round of applause, guys! That was great!" Lisa and Jackson just walked off, holding hands.

"Okay, do we have any volunteers for the next song?" Mary asked. She pointed at a blonde, super-skinny woman. "Okay, come on up. Who are you?"

The woman smiled and said, "My name's Sheila, and I'll be doing 'These Boots Were Made For Walking.'"

Jackson looked at who the woman was and groaned. "That's the woman who wouldn't stop flirting with me on the plane!"

**TBC…**

HAHA! I know I'm evil, but I couldn't help it! I love leaving little hangings like that! Until the next chapter,

Tomriddlesgurl


	3. These Boots Are Made For Walkin'

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the great reviews so far:

**BregoBeauty:** Haha! Thanks for a great review! I really liked it. Your reviews are always so funny. Thanks for being a faithful reviewer, and I hope you like this next chapter. I actually didn't think that it was that good, but, hey! I guess it was!

**SmarterThanYou:** Thanks! I might just do that! I really hope you guys like this next chapter!

Here's the next chapter, just for you guys! I need some help on what will happen next. I have the next two chapters written, and I need some songs for people to do. Any suggestions would be greatly appreciated! I have (so far) Lisa singing Independence Day and Jackson singing Courtesy of the Red, White, and Blue. I was thinking of having that angry doctor guy from the beginning do one, but I can't figure out what he could do. I need all the help I can get! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!

**Chapter 2: These Boots Are Made For Walkin'**

Sheila grinned as the music started. That girl wasn't going to steal her man! She deserved him more than this…Lisa…girl did.

Lisa laughed and said, "She _really_ needs some meat on her bones!" Jackson laughed.

_You keep saying you got something for me_

_Something you call love but confess_

_You've been a'messin' where you shouldn't've been a'messin'_

_And now someone else is getting all your best_

_Well, these boots are made for walking,_

_And that's just what they'll do._

_One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you._

She started walking into the audience and singing to the guys. She had to; it was all a ruse so that he wouldn't think that she was just going after him.

_You keep lyin' when you oughta be truthin'_

_You keep losing when you oughta not bet_

_You keep samin' when you oughta be a'changin'_

_What's right is right but you ain't been right yet_

_These boots are made for walking,_

_And that's just what they'll do._

_One of these day these boots are gonna walk all over you_

She walked over to Jackson, after dancing with the doctor from the plane. She was so busy dancing and singing that she didn't see Lisa and Jackson silently laughing at her. They had caught onto her act, but weren't going to tell her. It was much more fun to go along with it!

_You keep playing where you shouldn't be playing_

_And you keep thinking that you'll never get burnt…HAH_

_Well, I've just found me a brand new box of matches…YEAH_

_And what he knows you ain't had time to learn_

She walked on back to the stage, still singing.

_These boots are made for walking,_

_And that's just what they'll do_

_One of these days these boots are gonna walk…all…over…you._

Mary came forward and quickly pushed her off the stage. _Man, that girl sucks!_ She thought. "Thanks. I'm sure that we all found it…um…_interesting_…to say the least."

**TBC…**

Hey! There you go! The next chapter will be up extremely shortly, so I hope that you will enjoy it! Keep those reviews coming! I know it's already been said by an author on here, but it's so true for me: Reviews are like drugs. I'm thoroughly addicted.

I don't do drugs, but…you know. ANYWAYS, thanks!

tomriddlesgurl


	4. Independence Day and Courtesy of the Red

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** Here's Lisa and Jackson, together again. Well, not really. They're both doing solos.

Here's chapter 3, just for you! And, just so you guys know, I'm Mary. I wanted to be in one of my stories for once, so I put myself as the host.

**Chapter 3: Independence Day and Courtesy of the Red, White and Blue **

Mary came back up to the stage after a few minutes. She said, "Okay, we're going to do a couple more, and then we're going to go out and watch the fireworks. There'll be _plenty_ of time for more afterwards, trust me. So, who wants to go?"

Lisa raised her hand. "Okay, come on down!" Mary said, gesturing to the stage. Lisa whispered her song to Mary, and she stood and waited. As the music started, Lisa relaxed and just started singing.

_Well, she seemed alright by dawn's early light_

_Though she looked a little worried and weak_

_She tried to pretend he wasn't drinkin' again,_

_But Daddy left the proof on her cheek._

_And I was only 8 years old that summer_

_And I always seemed to be in the way_

_So I took myself down to the fair in town_

_On Independence Day._

Lisa heard the people start clapping along. She smiled. She felt so natural up here, but maybe that was just because she worked there.

_Well, word gets around in a small, small town_

_They said, he was a dangerous man_

_But Mama was proud, and she stood her ground_

_She knew she was on the losin' end._

_Some folks whispered, some folks talked, _

_But everybody looked the other way_

_And when time ran out, there was no one about_

_On Independence Day._

_Let freedom ring,_

_Let the white dove sing_

_Let the whole world know that today_

_Is a day of reckoning._

_Let the weak be strong_

_Let the right be wrong_

_Roll the stone away_

_Let the guilty pay_

_It's Independence Day._

She saw Jackson bobbing his head to the music and had to suppress a laugh. But she could see that he liked it, and that made her happy.

_Well, she lit up the sky that Fourth of July_

_By the time that the firemen came_

_They just put out the flames and took down some names_

_And sent me to the county home._

_Now I ain't sayin' it's right, or it's wrong_

_But maybe it's the only way_

_Talk about your revolution_

_It's Independence Day._

She walked into the audience and sang to them. She could tell that she was a hit, and she decided that she would sing again after the fireworks.

_Let freedom ring_

_Let the white dove sing_

_Let the whole world know that today_

_Is a day of reckoning._

_Let the weak be strong_

_Let the right be wrong_

_Roll the stone away_

_Let the guilty pay_

_It's Independence Day._

_Roll the stone away_

_It's Independence Day!_

Lisa curtseyed to the thunderous applause and said, "Thank you."

She walked over to Jackson and said, "What did you think?"

"It was good. No, make that awesome." Jackson said, leaning down to give her a kiss. Out of the corner of her eye, Lisa could see the blonde woman…Sheila, was it?... glaring at her. She kissed him again, just to annoy her.

Mary said, "Okay, nice job. Does anyone else want to go?"

Much to Lisa's surprise, Jackson walked up. Before Mary could ask, he pointed to the song he wanted to do. As Mary set it up, Lisa thought, _Hoo boy. _This_ is going to be interesting_.

Jackson took his position in the center of the stage as the music started slowly.

_American girls and American guys_

_Will always stand up and salute;_

_Will always recognize_

_When we see ol' glory flying,_

_There's a lot of men dead,_

_So we can sleep in peace at night_

_When we lay down our head…_

Jackson smiled as the music sped up. _Here comes the fun part_. He thought.

_My daddy served in the army,_

_Where he lost his right eye._

_But he flew a flag out in our yard_

'_Til the day that he died._

_He wanted my mother, my brother, my sister and me_

_To grow up and live happy _

_In the land of the free._

_Now this nation that I love has fallen under attack._

_A mighty sucker punch came flying in_

_From somewhere in the back._

_Soon as we could see clearly_

_Through our big black eye,_

_Man, we lit up your world_

_Like the Fourth of July._

Jackson saw Lisa singing along and smiled.

_Hey Uncle Sam put your name_

_At the top of his list._

_And the Statue of Liberty _

_Started shaking her fist._

_And the eagle will fly,_

_And it's gonna be Hell,_

_When you hear Mother Freedom _

_Start ringing her bell!_

_It's gonna feel like the whole wide world_

_Is raining down on you…_

_Brought to you courtesy_

_Of the Red, White and Blue!_

Jackson smiled. He loved this part. In fact, it was his _favorite _part.

_Oh, Justice will be served_

_And the battle will rage._

_This big dog will fight_

_When you rattle his cage._

_You'll be sorry that you messed with_

_The US of A…_

'_Cuz we'll put a boot in your ass_

_It's the American way._

Jackson was singing with all his might. He loved the song, and was, in a way, "in the zone".

_Hey Uncle Sam put your name_

_At the top of his list,_

_And the Statue of Liberty_

_Started shaking her fist._

_And the eagle will fly,_

_And there's gonna be Hell,_

_When you hear Mother Freedom _

_Start ringing her bell!_

_And it'll feel like the whole wide world_

_Is raining down on you…_

_Brought to you courtesy_

_Of the Red, White and Blue!_

_Of the Red, White and Blue…_

_Of my Red, White and Blue…_

Jackson bowed to the cheering. "Thank you, I'm here till Thursday!" he said jokingly.

"Okay, everybody. On to the fireworks!" Mary said, laughing.

As they were walking out, Jackson asked, "How did I do?"

Lisa laughed. "Do you _really_ have to ask that?"

Jackson laughed. "Good point. Come on, let's go watch the fireworks."

**TBC…**

Hey! I know that it was long, and mostly song lyrics, but, like I said above, I thought that they should be in a chapter together again, so there they are. I hope you like it! The next chapter will hopefully be up soon! Keep the reviews coming! Thanks!

Tomriddlesgurl

P.S. One more thing: I just thought that I would use the song "Good-bye, Earl" by the Dixie Chicks in a later chapter, but I need to know. Who do you think should be the 3 girls to sing it? That, and "Sin Wagon" by the same group. Any ideas will be most welcome!


	5. The Fireworks

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** Here come the fireworks! Thanks to my reviewers thus far:

**Lalala:** um, okay, thanks, but could you type the location of the parodies in spaces, like this, for example: community dot livejournal dot com. Just wondering, because I would really like to read them, and when I read your review, it wouldn't tell me what the site was! Ahh!

**Evergreen702:** Thanks! I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this and all the other chapters of my story. Check out my other stories if you want to, too. I love getting reviews!

**SmarterThanYou:** okay, I will. Here you go.

**Brush my teeth:** Um, what exactly do you mean? If you think that I should stop writing stories, then I'm sorry. I love to write fanfics, and I will post them on here whenever the urge strikes me. If that's not what you meant, then please explain.

Just as an aside, if you've seen _V for Vendetta_, you'll get a little reference to it in here. See if you can spot it.

On with the show!

**Chapter 4: The Fireworks**

They all piled out onto a yacht that Mary owned, and went out to sea to watch.

Jackson wrapped his arms around Lisa. She held his hands and smiled. "I can't wait for them to start!" she said, excited.

Jackson laughed. "Well, you're just going to have to." He said jokingly.

Lisa smacked him playfully in the arm. "I know _that!_ I just love them. Ever since I can remember, the fireworks have been my favorite part."

Jackson opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by the first firework. "Look!" Lisa said, squealing in delight and excitement.

Jackson put his hand to his ear. "Do you hear music?"

Lisa strained her ears as the music grew louder. "Yeah. It's definitely classical, but I don't know what it is."

Jackson listened for a moment before saying, "It's the 1812 Overture."

Lisa looked at him, surprised. "I didn't know that you liked classical music!"

Jackson smirked. "It's one of my favorites. And besides, there's a _lot_ about me that you don't know."

They stood and watched the fireworks through the rest of the overture. Lisa gasped at each one. They were all so amazing! There were smiles, and UFO's, and flags, and hearts, just to name a few.

Lisa thought that it would end at the end of the overture, but it didn't. They finished by playing a _true_ classic: Jimi Hendrix playing the Star-Spangled Banner.

Lisa laughed. "I was _wondering_ if they were going to play Jimi Hendrix!"

Now it was Jackson's turn to be surprised. "_You_ like Jimi Hendrix?"

"What, you didn't know that, stalker boy?" Lisa said, laughing.

"No." Jackson replied, laughing with her.

"You mean to tell me that you followed me for eight weeks, and you didn't figure that out?" Lisa said, pretending to be shocked.

"Well, you never played him on your stereo or anything while I was watching you." Jackson said, pretending to be annoyed.

"Well, now you know." Lisa said, laughing and kissing him as the boat went back to land.

**TBC…**

I know that it was short, but there wasn't any singing in it. For the Dixie Chicks songs I mentioned in previous stories, I was thinking of maybe having the young junior flight attendant (I think her name is Janet) sing it, but I can't figure out who the other two girls would be. Any suggestions will be welcomed and credited. Just, _please_ don't say Sheila for one of them. Thanks, and please keep the reviews coming!

Tomriddlesgurl


	6. Goodbye Earl and Sin Wagon

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note: **Wow! Tons of ideas! Thanks to all who sent them in. Thanks so far to:

**BregoBeauty: **I know! I haven't gotten any e-mail reviews, either! I wonder what's going on? Thanks for the suggestion. I hope that I did it justice!

**Aoi Dragon:** Thanks for all the great ideas! I love your parody! Keep up the good work! I will also be using your suggestions!

The idea for this chapter goes to…drum roll please…BregoBeauty! Congratulations!

Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and the next one should be up soon.

**Disclaimer:** I just realized that I haven't put in a disclaimer for the past couple of chapters, so…I don't own Red Eye or any of the songs and their lyrics, so please don't sue!

**Chapter 5: Goodbye Earl and Sin Wagon**

Mary came up to the stage and said, "Nice fireworks, huh? Who wants to go next?"

The two flight attendants and Mary (the girl who talked to Rebecca in the beginning of the movie) came forward.

"We're doing two songs." Janet (the young junior flight attendant) said.

"Goodbye Earl and Sin Wagon." The older flight attendant (who I'll call Kelly) said. Mary nodded and started the music.

They had apparently decided to have Janet be the lead singer, because she started first.

_Mary Anne and Wanda were the best of friends_

_All through their high school days_

_Both members of the 4H Club,_

_Both active in the FFA._

_After graduation Mary Anne went out_

_Lookin' for a bright new world_

_Wanda looked all around this town _

_And all she found was Earl._

Then, Mary started to sing.

_Well it wasn't two weeks_

_After she got married that_

_Wanda started getting' abused_

_She put on dark glasses and long sleeved blouses_

_And make-up to cover a bruise_

_Well, she finally got the nerve to file for divorce_

_She let the law take it from there_

_But Earl walked right through that restraining order_

_And put her in intensive care._

Kelly started singing her bit.

_Right away Mary Anne flew in from Atlanta_

_On a red eye midnight flight_

_She held Wanda's hand as they_

_Worked out a plan_

_And it didn't take long to decide…_

The other two joined in, laughing.

_That Earl had to die_

_Goodbye Earl_

_Those black-eyed peas_

_They tasted all right to me Earl_

_You're feeling weak!_

_Why don't you lay down_

_And sleep Earl?_

_Ain't it dark_

_Wrapped up in that tarp Earl?_

Janet started singing the next verse, smiling happily.

_The cops came to bring Earl in_

_They searched the house_

_High and low_

_Then they tipped their hats_

_And said 'Thank you ladies,_

_If you hear from him let us know'._

Mary smiled. This was a lot more fun then it looked! She sang her verse.

_Well the weeks went by and_

_Spring turned to Summer_

_And Summer faded into Fall_

_And it turns out he was a missing person _

_Who nobody missed at all._

Kelly started singing, wondering what they had gotten her into.

_So the girls bought some land_

_And a roadside stand_

_Out on Highway 109_

_They sell Tennessee ham_

_And strawberry jam_

_And they don't _

_Lose any sleep at night, 'cause_

They sang together again.

_Earl had to die!_

_Goodbye Earl_

_We need a break_

_Let's go down to the lake Earl_

_We'll pack a lunch_

_And stuff you in the trunk Earl!_

_Well is that all right?_

_Good! Let's go for a ride_

_Earl hey!_

They bowed at the applause.

Lisa looked at Jackson and laughed. He was shaking his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe that they sang that! That was _too_ funny!" he said, laughing.

"Well, they have one more song, remember?" Lisa said, smirking.

They turned back to the stage as the song started, with Mary starting this time.

_He pushed me 'round_

_Now I'm drawin' the line_

_He lived his life_

_Now I'm gonna go live mine_

_I'm sick of wastin' my time_

_Well now I've been good for way too long_

_Found my red dress and I'm gonna throw it on_

'_Bout to get too far gone_

They all joined in, laughing.

_Praise the Lord and pass the ammunition_

_Need a little BIT more of my TWELVE ounce nutrition_

_One more helpin' of what I've been havin'_

_I'm takin' my turn on the sin wagon._

It was Kelly's turn, and she was bright red from embarrassment.

_On a mission to make something happen_

_Feel like Delilah lookin' for Samson_

_Do a little mattress dancin'_

_That's right I said mattress dancin'._

They sang together, laughing again at how silly the song was.

_Praise the Lord and pass the ammunition_

_Need a little bit more _

_Of what I've been missin'_

_I don't know where I'll be crashin'_

_But I'm arrivin' on a sin wagon._

Janet began singing and dancing.

_When it's my turn to march up to glory_

_I'm gonna have one hell of a story!_

_That's if he forgives me_

_Oh lord, please forgive me!_

They sang together one last time.

_Praise the Lord and pass the ammunition_

_Need a little bit more of that sweet salvation_

_They may take me_

_With my feet draggin'_

_But I'll fly away on a sin wagon_

_I'll fly away_

_On a _

_Sin wagon!_

They ran off the stage.

"Well, thank you, ladies." Mary said, walking on stage. "That was very enjoyable. Now, who's next?"

**TBC…**

Well, that's that. Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be up _very_ soon, so, in the meantime, keep those reviews coming!

Tomriddlesgurl


	7. Defying Gravity

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** The credit for this goes to Aoi Dragon, who wanted Cynthia and Lisa to sing a song together. So, here it is, just for you!

**Chapter 6: Defying Gravity**

Lisa grabbed Cynthia. "Come on, let's go!"

"Well, what song would we do? I don't know many songs." She asked, nervously. When Lisa told her, she grinned. "_That_ I know! Let's go!"

They left Jackson standing there, feeling confused. Sheila sidled up beside him and said, "Left ya in the dust, huh? I can fix that."

Jackson grimaced and stepped away. "Sorry, but I'm taken."

Meanwhile, Lisa and Cynthia walked up to the stage. Or, rather, Cynthia ran and Lisa was dragged. "We'll go! We'll go!" Cynthia said, jumping on stage.

"Um, okay." Mary said, startled. "What do you want to do?"

"Defying Gravity from Wicked!" Cynthia said excitedly.

"You got it." Mary said, and turned to the song.

Cynthia was Glinda, and she started speaking.

"Elphaba-why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle!"

Then she sang,

_I hope you're happy!_

_I hope you're happy now_

_I hope you're happy now you_

_Hurt your cause forever_

_I hope you think you're clever!_

Lisa pretended to be mad, and sang,

_I hope you're happy_

_I hope you're happy, too_

_I hope you're proud how you_

_Would grovel in submission_

_To feed your own ambition_

Cynthia joined in.

_So though I can't imagine how_

_I hope you're happy right now._

Cynthia started speaking again.

"Elphie, listen to me. Just say you're sorry:"

She started singing again.

_You can still be with the Wizard_

_What you've worked and waited for_

_You can still have all you ever wanted…_

Lisa interrupted her and said,

"I know."

She started singing.

_But I don't want it-_

_No-I can't want it_

_Anymore_

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Of someone else's game_

_Too late for second-guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my instincts _

_Close my eyes: and leap!_

_It's time to try_

_Defying gravity_

_I think I'll try _

_Defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down!_

Cynthia interrupted, singing,

_Can't I make you understand?_

_You're having delusions of grandeur_

Lisa scowled and sang,

_I'm through accepting limits_

'_Cuz someone says they're so_

_Some thing I cannot change_

_But till I try, I'll never know!_

_Too long I've been afraid of _

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well, if that's love_

_It comes at much too high a cost!_

_I'd sooner buy_

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm defying gravity_

_And you can't pull me down_

She turned to Cynthia and said,

"Glinda-come with me. Think of what we could do: together."

She sang,

_Unlimited_

_Together we're unlimited_

_Together we'll be the greatest team_

_There's ever been_

_Glinda-_

_Dreams the way we planned 'em_

Cynthia smiled and sang,

_If we work in tandem_

Lisa joined in, smiling.

_There's no fight we cannot win_

_Just you and I_

_Defying gravity_

_With you and I_

_Defying gravity._

Cynthia stopped as Lisa continued.

_They'll never bring us down!_

She turned back to Cynthia and said,

"Well? Are you coming?"

Cynthia sang,

_I hope you're happy_

_Now that you're choosing this._

Lisa spoke two words before she started singing again.

"You too."

_I hope it brings you bliss_

Cynthia joined in.

_I really hope you get it_

_And you don't live to regret it_

_I hope you're happy in the end_

_I hope you're happy, my friend_

Lisa sang to the audience, inwardly laughing at how funny they must look.

_So if you care to find me_

_Look to the western sky!_

_As someone told me lately:_

"_Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly!"_

_And if I'm flying solo_

_At least I'm flying free_

_To those who'd ground me_

_Take a message back from me_

_Tell them how I am_

_Defying gravity_

_I'm flying high_

_Defying gravity_

_And soon I'll match them in renown_

_And nobody in all of Oz_

_No Wizard that there is or was_

_Is ever gonna bring me down!_

Cynthia sang to her.

_I hope you're happy!_

The people on the recording sang,

_Look at her, she's wicked!_

_Get her!_

Lisa ignored them and sang,

_Bring me down!_

The people sang again.

_No one mourns the wicked_

_So we've got to bring her_

Lisa screamed, pretending to fall.

"Ahhh!"

The people said,

"Down!"

Lisa and Cynthia bowed to the thunderous applause.

"I think we're a hit." Lisa said to Cynthia as they walked off the stage.

"Well done, ladies, well done!" Mary said, after the applause was done. "I don't think anyone will be able to beat that, but you're certainly welcome to try! Anyone wanna try?"

**TBC…**

Well, _that's _done! Next chapter: La vie Boheme from Rent! Hope you enjoy it!

Tomriddlesgurl


	8. La Vie Boheme

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note: **La Vie Boheme! I've never see Rent, so I don't know how it goes. There are so many characters for this song that I had to pull minor characters from the movie. And, so that no one gets confused, I'll write this chapter like this:

Jackson

Lalalal or whatever his line may be.

Just so you know. Also, warning about the song. It's…_interesting_, in a word.

**Chapter 7: La Vie Boheme**

The whole group came up.

"You're…_all_ singing?" Mary asked, shocked.

"Well, yea! We're doing La vie Boheme from Rent; we _have_ to have a lot of people, or it won't work." Jackson said.

"Oh. Well…uh, start whenever you're ready." Mary said.

Doctor

Who died?

Pen kid

Our Akita

Doctor, pen kid's brother, and the male flight attendant (who I'll call Bob)

Evita!

Pen kid

_You make fun-yet I'm the one_

_Attempting to do some good_

_Or do you really want a neighborhood_

_Where people piss on your_

_Stoop every night?_

_Bohemia, Bohemia's_

_A fallacy in your head_

_This is Calcutta,_

_Bohemia is dead_

Jackson

_Dearly beloved we gather here to say our goodbyes_

Bob and pen kid's brother

Dies irae, dies illa, kyrie eleison

Yitgadal V'yitkadash

Jackson

_Here she lies, no one knew her worth_

_The late great daughter of Mother Earth_

_On these nights when we_

_Celebrate the birth_

_In that little town of Bethlehem_

_We raise our glass-you bet your ass to-_

_La vie Boheme_

All

_La vie Boheme_

_La vie Boheme_

_La vie Boheme_

_La vie Boheme_

Jackson

_To days of inspiration_

_Playing hookey, making_

_Something out of nothing_

_The need to express-_

_To communicate,_

_To going against the grain,_

_Going insane, going mad_

_To loving tension, no pension_

_To more than one dimension,_

_To starving for attention_

_Hating convention, hating pretension_

_Not to mention of course,_

_Hating dear old Mom and Dad_

_To riding your bike,_

_Midday past the three-piece suits_

_To fruits-to no absolutes-_

_To Absolute-to choice-_

_To the Village Voice-_

_To any passing fad_

_To being an us for once…instead of a them!_

All

_La vie Boheme, la vie Boheme_

Black guy on plane

_Ahhemm_

Lisa

_Hey Mister- she's my sister_

Guy behind Lisa on plane

_So that's five miso soup, four seaweed salad_

_Three soy burger dinner, two tofu dog platter_

_And one pasta with meatless balls_

Pen kid's brother

_Eww_

Bob

_It tastes the same_

Cynthia

_If you close your eyes_

Guy behind Lisa on plane

_And thirteen orders of fries_

_Is that it here?_

All

_Wine and beer!_

Cynthia and doctor

_To hand-crafted beers_

_Made in local breweries_

_To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese_

_To leather, to dildoes, to curry vindaleo_

_To huevos, rancheros and Maya Angelou_

Lisa and Bob

_Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion_

_Creation, vacation_

Jackson (embarrassed)

_Mucho masturbation_

Lisa and Bob

_Compassion, to fashion, to passion when it's new_

Bob

_To Sontag_

Doctor

_To Sondheim_

All girls

_To anything taboo_

Pen kid's brother and Bob

_Ginsberg, Dylan Cunnigham and Cage,_

Bob

_Lenny Bruse_

Pen kid's brother

_Langston Hughes_

Lisa

_To the stage_

All

_To. Uta. To Buddha. Pablo Neruda, too._

Jackson and Cynthia

_Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow_

_To blow off Auntie Em_

All

_La vie Boheme_

Black guy on plane 

_Sisters?_

Lisa 

_We're close_

Doctor and Bob

_Brothers!_

Jackson, Doctor and Cynthia

_Bisexuals, trisexuals, homo sapiens,_

_Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men,_

_Pee Wee Herman,_

_German Wine, turpentine, Gertrude Stein_

_Antoniotti, Bertolucci, Kuro sawa_

_Carmina Burana_

All

_To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstasy_

_Vaclav Havel-The Sex Pistols, 8BC_

_To no shame-never playing the Fame Game_

Bob

_To marijuana_

All

_To sodomy, it's between God and me_

_To S&M_

Pen kid

_Waiter…waiter…waiter…Waiter!_

All

_La vie Boheme_

Bob

_In honor of the death of Bohemia an impromptu salon_

_Will commence immediately following dinner…_

_Maureen Johnson, just_

_Back from her spectacular one-night engagement at the eleventh street lot,_

_Will perform Native American tribal chants_

_Backwards through her vocoder, while accompanying herself on the electric cello-_

_Which she ain't never studied._

Pen kid's brother

_And Mark Cohen will preview his new documentary about his inability _

_To hold an erection on the high holy days._

Jackson

_And Mimi Marquez, clad only in bubble wrap,_

_Will perform her famous lawn-chair handcuff dance to the sounds of iced tea_

_Being stirred._

_And Roger will attempt to write a bittersweet, evocative song._

_That doesn't remind us of "Musetta's Waltz!"_

Bob

_Angel Dumott Schunard will model the latest fall fashions_

_From Paris while accompanying herself on the 10 gallon plastic pickle tub._

Doctor

_And Collins will recount his exploits as anarchists-_

_Including the tale of the successful reprogramming of the M.I.T._

_Virtual reality equipment to self-destruct, as it broadcasts the words_

All

"_Actual Reality-Act Up-Fight AIDS"_

Cynthia

_Excuse me-did I do something wrong?_

_I get invited- then ignored all night long_

Pen kid's brother

_I've been trying- I'm not lying_

_No one's perfect. I've got baggage._

Cynthia

_Life's too short, babe, time is flying_

_I'm looking for baggage that goes with mine_

Pen kid's brother

_I should tell you_

Cynthia

_I've got baggage too_

Pen kid's brother

_I should tell you_

Both

_Baggage_

All

_Wine and Beer!_

Cynthia

_AZT break_

Pen kid's brother

_You?_

Cynthia

_Me. You?_

Pen kid's brother

_Mimi_

They all bowed to the applause and walked off.

"Well," Mary said, back on stage, "It looks like I was wrong about Wicked! Who wants to go next?"

**TBC…**

Man! No offense, but I'm _really_ tired of that song now! Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. In the meantime, keep reviewing!

Tomriddlesgurl

P.S. Now that I've listened to the song, I actually really like it. So, please disregard the above comment.


	9. Molly Smiles

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all my reviews so far:

**Aoi Dragon:** Wow! Tons of more ideas! You're full of them, aren't you? Well, it should help. I think that this might be the never-ending karaoke party! Haha. Well, I love V for Vendetta, too. I'm the only one of my friends who's seen it, and the only one who actually wanted to see it. There's something wrong there! Anyway, do you know where I could find the lyrics to "Sand" and "So New"? I'm planning on using them, but I need the lyrics first. I've looked, and I can't find them! Ahh! If you do know where I can find them, please let me know! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't care, don't sue.

This chapter's song is kind of romantic. It's to "Molly Smiles" by Jesse Spencer, who is also really cute. So, enjoy!

**Chapter 8: Molly Smiles**

Jackson turned to Lisa and said, "Do you mind?"

She shook her head and smiled. "No. If you want to go, go."

He kissed her and walked up. "I'm doing Molly Smiles." He said to Mary. She smiled and started the music.

Jackson stood in the center of the stage and started singing.

_Daddy's little girl paints the world_

_With her magic wand_

_Daddy's little child breathes_

_New life to the morning time for me_

_Though we're apart,_

_Her thoughts follow me._

_When I come home,_

_Molly smiles with the dawn_

_Molly smiles, and she radiates_

_The glow around her halo_

_When she plays,_

_Molly smiles_

_On a summer day,_

_Molly smiles_

_A new day,_

_Molly smiles._

He looked at Lisa. She mouthed the words 'I love you' to him, and he smiled.

_Daddy's little girl ties_

_A ribbon around my heart_

_Daddy's little child waves goodbye_

_To the ocean tide that sweeps me_

_Though we're apart_

_She's a part of me._

_Molly smiles with the dawn_

_Molly smiles and she radiates_

_The glow around her halo_

_When she plays,_

_Molly smiles_

_On a summer day,_

_Molly smiles_

_A new day,_

_Molly smiles._

Lisa smiled at him. He was so sweet. She almost felt like crying at the song.

_When I come home,_

_Molly smiles with the dawn_

_Molly smiles and she radiates_

_The glow around her halo_

_When she plays,_

_Molly smiles_

_On a summer day,_

_Molly smiles_

_A new day,_

_Molly smiles._

_When the days have gone gray,_

_Nothing's wrong when Molly smiles_

He bowed and said, "Thank you!" Then he walked over to Lisa. She kissed him passionately for a moment.

"What was that for?" Jackson asked. "Not that I didn't like it, but…"

Lisa laughed. "That was so sweet! No one's ever done that for me! That's what I like about you!" Then she kissed him again.

Mary clapped as she walked back on. "Very nice, sir! My compliments! Does anyone else want to go?"

**TBC…**

Tada! Hope you liked it! Next chapter: What I like about you, or Sand, if I can ever find the lyrics for it. Any other suggestions will be welcomed, even though I got a _ton_ of suggestions from Aoi Dragon. I'm always open to more! I'm driving my dad crazy with the La Vie Boheme song, because I play it nonstop now. I think he's about ready to throw it across the room! Anyways, please keep reviewing, and the next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Thanks!

Tomriddlesgurl


	10. Author's Note

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** Thanks, guys! I would have updated sooner, but I saved at least five chapters on a floppy, and none of the computers I've used will let me get to them. Supposedly I have to format the disk, but in order to do that, it's going to erase the whole disk! I have back-ups saved at my mom's house, but I'm not going to be there until this weekend! Ahh! Stupid floppy! Anyway, that's why there hasn't been an update for so long. That, and I can't remember the songs I used or who sang them!

Tomriddlesgurl

P.S. If you haven't seen _V for Vendetta_, you should! It's an awesome movie! I _love_ it!


	11. Cell Block Tango

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note: **Change of plans! This next chapter isn't "What I Like About You" or "Sand". It's the "Cell Block Tango" from Chicago. I was listening to it, and figured it would be a good song for this chapter, so here it is! I hope you like it!

Also, I deliberately made the first string of their lines all lowercase so that you could tell that they were getting more enthusiastic. Just thought you would want to know.

**Chapter 9: Cell Block Tango**

Lisa, Cynthia, Janet, Kelly, Mary, and Sheila (I'm really desperate if I put her in!) walked up.

"We're doing the Cell Block Tango." Lisa said, smiling.

"Good choice." Mary said, and set it up.

They took their positions.

Lisa

pop!

Cynthia

six!

Janet

squish!

Kelly

uh uh!

Mary

cicero!

Sheila

lipschitz!

Lisa

Pop!

Cynthia

Six!

Janet

Squish!

Kelly

Uh uh!

Mary

Cicero!

Sheila

Lipschitz!

All

_He had it comin'_

_He had it comin'_

_He only had himself to blame!_

_If you'da been there,_

_If you'da seen it,_

Mary

_I betcha you would have done the same!_

Lisa

You know how people have these little habits that get you down? Like Ernie. Ernie, who liked to chew gum. No, not chew--pop! So I came home this one day and I'm really irritated and I'm lookin' for a little sympathy. And there's Ernie, lyin' on the couch, drinkin' a beer and chewin'. No, not chewin'--POPPIN'! So I said to him, I said, 'You pop that gum one more time...' and he did. So, I took the shotgun off the wall and I fired two warning shots...into his head!

All

_He had it comin'_

_He had it comin'_

_He only had himself to blame!_

_If you'da been there,_

_If you'da heard it,_

_I betcha you would have done the same!_

Cynthia

I met Ezekial Young from Salt Lake City about two years ago, and he told me he was single. And we hit it off right away, so we started livin' together. He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, and we'd have dinner. And then I found out. 'Single,' he told me. Single, my ass! Not only was he married, oh no, he had six wives. One of those Mormons, you know? So that night when he came home from work, I fixed him his drink as usual. You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic!

All

_He had it comin'_

_He had it comin'_

_He took a power in his pride!_

_And then he used it,_

_And he abused it,_

_It was a murder, but not a loss!_

Janet

Now, I'm standin' in the kitchen, carving up a chicken for dinner, minding my own business, when in stormed my husband in a jealous rage. 'You been screwin' the milkman!' he said. He was crazy! And he kept on screamin', 'You been screwin' the milkman!' And then he ran into my knife...He ran into my knife ten times!

All

_If you'da been there,_

_If you'da seen it,_

_I betcha you would have done the same!_

Kelly

(speaking a whole lot of French that I don't know.)

Lisa

Yeah, but did you do it?

Kelly

Uh uh, not guilty!

Mary

My sister Veronica and I had this double act, and my husband Charlie traveled around with us. Now for the last number in our act, we do these twenty acrobatic tricks in a row. 1,2,3,4,5, splits, spread eagles, back flips, flip flops, one right after the other. So this one night before the show, we're down at the hotel Cicero. The three of us boozin', having a good laugh. And we ran out of ice, so I went to get some. I come back, open the door, and there's Veronica and Charlie, doin' number 17: the spread eagle! Well, I was in such a state of shock , I completely blacked out, I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands, I even knew they were dead!

All

_They had it comin'_

_They had it comin'_

_They had it comin' all along_

_I didn't do it!_

_But if I'd done it,_

_How could you tell me _

_That I was wrong!_

_They had it comin'_

_They had it comin'_

_They had it comin' all along_

_I didn't do it!_

_But if I'd done it,_

_How could you tell me _

_That I was wrong!_

Sheila

I loved our Lipschitz more than anyone could say. He was a real artistic guy, sensitive. A painter. But he was always trying to find himself. So I left him for himself, and on the way, he found Ruth, Gladys, Rosemary, and Irving. I guess you could say we broke up because of artistic differences. He saw himself as alive, and I saw him dead!

All

_The dirty bum_

_The dirty bum!_

_They had it comin'_

_They had it comin'_

_They had it comin' all along_

_Cause they used it,_

_And they abused it_

_How could you tell us_

_That we were wrong?_

_He had it comin'_

_He had it comin'_

_He only had himself to blame!_

_If you'da been there,_

_If you'da seen it,_

_I betcha you would have_

_Done the same!_

Lisa

Pop!

Cynthia

Six!

Janet

Squish!

Kelly

Uh uh!

Mary

Cicero!

Sheila

Lipschitz!

They bowed to the applause. Lisa saw Sheila make a beeline for Jackson and grabbed her arm.

"He's taken, dammit!" she told Sheila angrily.

"I'm...I'm sorry, I didn't know." she said.

"The hell you didn't!" Lisa yelled.

"I'm sorry, I won't try it again." Sheila said, with her fingers crossed behind her back.

"See that you don't!" Lisa growled, before walking over to Jackson and kissing him.

**TBC...**

There ya go! Another chapter done! Please review! Thanks!

Tomriddlesgurl


	12. What's This?

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** This chapter is "What's this?" from the nightmare before christmas and performed by Jackson. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't care, don't sue.

**Chapter 10: What's This?**

Jackson walked up and said, "I'll do 'What's This?' From the Nightmare before Christmas."

Mary smirked and started the music.

Jackson waited for the right moment, and started singing.

_What's this? What's this?_

_There's color everywhere_

_What's this?_

_There's white things in the air_

_What's this?_

_I can't believe my eyes_

_I must be dreaming_

_Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair!_

_What's this?_

Jackson pretended to pull his hair out in frustration.

_What's this? What's this?_

_There's something very wrong_

_What's this?_

_There's people singing songs_

_What's this?_

_The streets are lined with_

_Little creatures laughing_

_Everybody seems so happy_

_Have I possibly gone daffy?_

_What is this?_

_What's this?_

He smiled as he sang. This was one of his favorite songs!

_There are children throwing snowballs here_

_Instead of throwing heads_

_They're busy building toys_

_And absolutely no one's dead_

_There's frost on every window_

_Oh, I can't believe my eyes_

_And in my bones I feel the warmth _

_That's coming from inside..._

_Oh, look_

_What's this?_

_They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss?_

_Why that looks so unique, inspired_

_They're gathering around to hear a story_

_Roasting chestnuts on a fire_

_What's this?_

_What's this?_

He loved how he could have an actual temper tantrum of sorts on stage and get away with it. This was fun!

_In here they've got a little tree, how queer_

_And who would ever think_

_And why?_

_They're covering it with tiny little things_

_They've got electric lights on strings_

_And there's a smile on everyone_

_So, now, correct me if I'm wrong_

_This looks like fun_

_This looks like fun_

_Oh, could it be I got my wish?_

_What's this?_

_Oh my, what now?_

_The children are asleep_

_But look, there's nothing underneath_

_No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them_

_Or ensnare them, only little cozy things_

_Secure inside their dreamland_

_What's this?_

_The monsters are all missing_

_And the nightmares can't be found_

_And in their place there seems to be_

_Good feeling all around_

_Instead of screams, I swear_

_I can hear music in the air_

_The smell of cakes and pies _

_Is absolutely everywhere..._

_The sights, the sounds_

_They're everywhere and all around_

_I've never felt so good before_

_This empty place inside of me is filling up_

_I simply cannot get enough_

_I want it, oh, I want it_

_Oh, I want it for my own_

_I've got to know_

_I've got to know_

_What is this place that I have found?_

_What is this?_

Christmas Town? Hmmm...

Jackson bowed and walked off.

"Nice job, Jackson!" Lisa said.

"Well, it's so me, you know?" Jackson said, smiling and laughing.

Lisa laughed. "True. I wonder who's going next?"

**TBC...**

Welll? Was it any good? Let me know! Next chapter will be up as soon as possible! Please keep reviewing! Thanks!

Tomriddlesgurl


	13. All I Care About Is Love

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** It's time for Lisa's dad. It's to "All I Care About Is Love" from Chicago. Thanks to **Aoi Dragon** for the idea!

**Chapter 11: All I Care About Is Love**

Lisa was shocked to see her father walk up.

"I'm going to do 'All I Care About Is Love" from Chicago." he said.

Lisa, Janet, and Kelly ran up. "If you're going to do that song, you're going to need some background singers. That's where we come in. We'll be your background singers, Dad!"

He said, "Well, okay..."

"Is everybody ready?" Mary asked. When they nodded, she started the music.

The three girls started first.

_We want Billy_

_Give us Billy_

_B. I. double L. Y._

_We're all his_

_He's our kind of guy_

_And ooh what luck_

_Cause here he is..._

Lisa's dad started singing his part.

"Is everybody here?

Is everybody ready?

Hit it!"

_I don't care about expensive things_

_Cashmere coats, or diamond rings_

_Don't mean a thing_

_All I care about is love._

The girls came in.

_That's what he's here for_

They stopped, and her dad continued.

_That's what I'm here for_

_I don't care for wearin' silk cravats_

_Ruby studs, satin spats_

_Don't mean a thing_

_All I care about is love_

The girls sang.

_All he cares about is love_

Her dad smiled as he sang,

_Give me two_

_Eyes of blue_

_Softly saying, "I need you"_

_Let me see her standin' there_

_And honest, mister, I'm a millionaire_

_I don't care for any fine attire_

_Vanderbilt might admire_

_No, no, not me_

_All I care about is love..._

In the background, the girls sang,

_All he cares about is love_

Then, her dad said,

"Maybe you think I'm talking about physical love. Well, I'm not. Not just physical love. There's other kinds of love. Like love of justice. Love of legal procedure. Love of lending a hand to someone who really needs you. Love of your fellow man. That's the kind of love I'm talkin' about. And physical love ain't so bad either."

Then, he sang,

_It may be sound odd_

_But all I care about is love_

Lisa sang,

_That's what he's here for_

Her dad sang back,

_That's what I'm here for_

_Honest to God_

_All I care baout is love_

Janet sang,

_All he cares about is love_

Her dad sang,

_She me long Raven hair_

_Flowin' down, about to there_

_Let me see_

_Her runnin' free_

_Keep your money, that's enough for me_

_I don't care for drivin' Packard cars_

_Or smoking Long Buck Cigars_

_No, no, not me_

_All I care bout is_

_Doin' the guy in_

_Who's pickin' on you_

_Twistin' the wrist_

_That's turnin' the screw_

_All I care about is love!_

Kelly sang,

_All he cares about is love!_

They all smiled and bowed off the stage.

When they were off, Lisa said, "Dad, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "I got an invitation in the mail, and I came. I got here right before I performed."

"Okay, well, Dad, this is Jackson...my boyfriend." Lisa said, introducing him.

"It's very nice to meet you, Jackson." her dad said.

"Likewise." Jackson said.

"Hey, dad, are you _really_ lonely since the divorce?" Lisa asked him.

"Yeah, but I can never find anyone to replace her." he said, sighing.

"Well, I know just the person for you." Lisa said.

She grabbed Sheila and said, "Hey dad, this is Sheila. Sheila, this is my dad."

"Nice to meet you, sir." Sheila said.

"Pleasure." her dad said.

"We'll just leave you two to get better acquainted. (sp?)" Jackson said, laughing.

When they were far enough away, Jackson asked, "Why didn't your dad get really mad when you introduced me?"

"I don't know. Maybe he didn't recognize you. Or maybe he's forgetten about you. His memory is starting to go." Lisa said, confused. "Oh well. He like you, and that's all that matters."

"True." Jackson said, kissing her and waiting for the next person to go.

**TBC...**

Whew! _Another_ chapter done! I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be up as soon as possible! Thanks, and please keep reviewing!

Tomriddlesgurl


	14. What I Like About You

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note: **Now, here's "What I Like About You". I'm like mass producing these chapters! 4 in one day! Well, I can tell you now that this will be a _really_ long story that will probably be the only one I will veer finish. Not that I don't try, but...I always get writer's black for my other stories at the worst time! Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter!

**Chapter 12: What I Like About You**

Mary walked up and said,"Would anyone else like to go?"

Lisa kissed Jackson and walked up. "I'm going to be doing 'What I Like About You'." She said.

"Song for that special someone, huh?" Mary said as she set it up.

"Well, I guess you could say that." Lisa said, as the music started.

_Hey, uh huh huh_

_Hey, uh huh huh_

_What I like about you, _

_You hold me tight_

_Tell me I'm the only one,_

_Wanna come over tonight, yeah_

Lisa got off the stage and started singing and dancing into the audience.

_You're whispering in my ear,_

_Tell me all the things that I wanna hear,_

_'Cause it's true,_

_That's what I like about you_

_That's what I like about you_

_That's what I like about you_

_Wahh!_

_Hey!_

Lisa walked over to Jackson and sang to him.

_What I like about you,_

_You keep me warm at night_

_Never wanna let you go,_

_Know you make me feel alright, yeah_

_You're whispering in my ear_

_Tell me all the things that I wanna hear,_

_'Cause it's true_

_That's what I like about you_

_That's what I like about you_

_That's what I like about you_

She leaned in close to Jackson and whispered,

_That's what I like about you_

_That's what I like about you_

_That's what I like about you_

_That's what I like about you_

She walked back on stage and sang the last part.

_Hey, uh huh huh,_

_Hey hey hey_

_Hey, uh huh huh,_

_Brrr_

_Hey, uh huh huh, _

_Hey_

She smiled at the applause and said, "Thank you. I'm glad you liked it."

She walked over to Jackson and said, "So, how's dad doing with Sheila?"

"Well, I don't know. Why don't we ask them?" He said.

They walked over to them. Lisa said, "How's it going with you two?"

"Good. We have a date for Saturday." Her dad said.

"Well, congratulations." Lisa said happily. "I hope you have a good time!"

**TBC...**

Thanks for reading all of these chapters so far! I just typed this one off the top of my head with out even writing anything down, so it might not be that good. But, the last chapter that I did that with turned out really good, so maybe this one is, too. Please review! Thanks!

Tomriddlesgurl

P.S. Sorry for any typos. I'm writing this on WordPad, because my mom's computer doesn't have Microsoft Word, so I can't spell check it.


	15. Not Listening

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** Jackson gives an ode to his company with the song "Not Listening" by Papa Roach. I think the song is like him, so I decided to have him sing it.

**Chapter 13: Not Listening**

Jackson walked up and said, "I'm going to be doing 'Not Listening' by Papa Roach."

Mary smirked a little. "Interesting choice. Any particular reason?"

"Uh, yeah. For my former company to hear."

She nodded and started the music.

Jackson stated to sing, his rage coming out.

_I'm not listening, not anymore,_

_The more I learn, the more I ignore,_

_I'm not listening, not anymore,_

_The more I hear, the more I ignore,_

_I'm not listening, not anymore, no_

_'Cause you gotta be bigger, be faster, be stronger_

_If you're gonna survive any longer_

_In this lifetime, it better be the right time_

_The first time might be your last time_

_Am I a failure if I got nothing to lose_

_No, I'm not a failure, I got something to prove._

Lisa could tell how much he hated his company for making him hurt her on the plane.

_I'm not listening, not anymore,_

_The more I learn, the more I ignore_

_I'm not listening, not anymore_

_The more I hear, the more I ignore, the more I ignore_

_'Cause I've lost my innocence_

_And I'm a stranger, a life changer_

_I'm a man that's not afraid of danger_

_I walk my own own path, and blaze my own trail_

_Because I'm not afraid to derail_

_I won't get in line or be a middle man_

_So fuck you I'll make my own plans_

_And I got respect and I don't neglect_

_The people that I really care to protect_

_Am I a failure if I got nothing to lose_

_No, I'm not a failure, I got something to prove_

_I'm not listening, not anymore,_

_The more I learn, the more I ignore_

_I'm not listening, not anymore_

_The more I hear, the more I ignore, the more I ignore_

Jackson was really getting into the song. He was really angry at his company. He was going to quit after he was done with the song.

_I told you before, won't listen no more_

_I told you before, let's settle the score_

_I told you before, won't listen no more_

_I told you before, let's settle the score_

_If not me then who?_

_If not now then when?_

_If not me then who?_

_If not now then when?_

_I'm not listening, not anymore,_

_The more I learn, the more I ignore_

_I'm not listening, not anymore_

_The more I hear, the more I ignore, the more I ignore_

_I told you before, won't listen no more_

_I told you before, let's settle the score_

_I told you before, won't listen no more_

_I told you before, let's settle the score_

_Set it off right now_

_Blow it up, set it off_

_Fuck it up, set it off_

_Blow it up, blow it up right now_

Jackson took a deep breath when he was done. Man, that had felt good! He smiled and walked over to Lisa.

"How'd I do?" he asked her.

"Hmm...very rebellious." She said, laughing.

"Yeah, well, now you have to sing a rebellious song. It's only fair." Jackson said, smirking.

"What? I'm not a rebellious person! I couldn't do that! Besides, even if I did, what song would I do?" Lisa said, shocked.

He smriked again, leaned over, and whispered the song to her.

"You want me to do...that!" Lisa said, surprised.

"Well, why not? I think it suits you." He said.

"Oh, ha ha. Funny. How about no. I'll choose the song. It may not be very rebellious, but it's a song I would actually _want_ to do." Lisa said, sighing.

"Fine. What song?" Jackson sighed, intrigued.

"You'll see." Lisa said, smiling mischieviously.

"Well, you better hurry before someone else goes." he said, laughing.

"Oh, all right." Lisa said. Then she walked up to Mary.

**TBC...**

I know, I know. I'm evil! I will post the next chapter as soon as I can! Until then, please keep reviewing!

Tomriddlesgurl


	16. Walk Away

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note: **I finally got those chapters onto a disk! Thank you, Aoi Dragon! Anyway, here is the next chapter. Lisa's "rebellious" song is "Walk Away" by Kelly Clarkson. I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 14: Walk Away**

Lisa got up and walked to the stage. She whispered her song to Mary, and took her position.

Lisa looked at Jackson and winked as she began.

_You've got your mother and your brother_

_Every other undercover_

_Tellin' you what to say_

_You think I'm stupid_

_But the truth is _

_That it's cupid, baby_

_Lovin' you has made me this way_

_So before you point your finger_

_Get your hands off of my trigger_

_Oh yeah_

_You need to know this situation's getting cold_

_And now the more you talk_

_The less I can say_

She started dancing like Kelly Clarkson did in the video, and smiled.

_I'm looking for attention_

_Not another question_

_Should you stay or should you go?_

_Well, if you don't have the answer_

_Why you still standin' here?_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Just walk away_

_Just walk away_

_Just walk away_

_I waited here for you_

_Like a kid waiting after school_

_So tell me how come you never showed?_

_I gave you everything_

_And never asked for anything_

_And look at me_

_I'm all alone_

_So, before you start defendin'_

_Baby, stop all your pretendin'_

_I know you know I know_

_So what's the point in being slow_

_Let's get the show on the road today_

_Hey!_

She looked out and saw people dancing and smiled. Even her dad was dancing1

_I'm looking for attention_

_Not another question_

_Should you stay or should you go?_

_Well, if you don't have the answer_

_Why you still standin' here?_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Just walk away_

_Just walk away_

_Just walk away_

_I wanna love_

_I want a fire_

_To feel the burn_

_My desires_

_I wanna man by my side_

_Not a boy who runs and hides_

_Are you gonna fight for me?_

_Die for me?_

_Live and breathe for me?_

_Do you care for me?_

_'Cause if you don't then just leave_

She started singing the last part, smiling at the shocked look on Jackson's face.

_I'm looking for attention_

_Not another question_

_Should you stay or should you go?_

_Well, if you don't have the answer_

_Why you still stanin' here?_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Just walk away_

_If you don't have the answer_

_Walk away_

_Just walk away_

_Then just leave!_

_Yeah yeah_

_Walk away_

_Walk away_

_Walk away_

Lisa smiled at the applause. "Thank you!" she said, and walked off.

"Well, _that_ was fun! Nice job!" Mary said, walking back on. "Would anyone else like to go?"

**TBC...**

Well? Good? Bad? Let me know! I hope you liked it, and the next chapter will probably be up sometime today. In the meantime, please keep reviewing! Thanks!

tomriddlesgurl


	17. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait! We have Insight, and they've been "upgrading" for a while, so our Internet just started working. Anyways, it's the pen kid's turn! I think I'll call him Alex. This chapter's song is "Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana. Alex and his brother, who I've named Nick, will be performing it. So, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't care, don't sue.

**Chapter 15: Smells Like Teen Spirit**

Alex and his brother Nick came up. "We're gonna do 'Smells Like Teen Spirit'." Nick said.

Mary nodded, and set it up.

Alex started singing first.

_Load up on guns and bring your friends_

_It's fun to lose and to pretend_

_She's overboard and self assured_

_Oh no, I know a dirty word_

_Hello, hello, hello, how low?_

_Hello, hello, hello, how low?_

_Hello, hello, hello, how low?_

_Hello, hello, hello!_

Nick joined in for the chorus.

_With the lights out, it's less dangerous_

_Here we are now, entertain us_

_I feel stupid and contagious_

_Here we are now, entertain us_

_A mulatto_

_An albino_

_A mosquito_

_My libido_

_Yay!_

_Yay!_

_Yay!_

Alex dropped out and let Nick sing his verse.

_I'm worse at what I do best_

_And for this gift I feel blessed_

_Our little group has always been_

_And always will until the end_

_Hello, hello, hello, how low?_

_Hello, hello, hello, how low?_

_Hello, hello, hello, how low?_

_Hello, hello, hello!_

They sang together again, rocking out…literally.

_With the lights out, it's less dangerous_

_Here we are now, entertain us_

_I feel stupid and contagious_

_Here we are now, entertain us_

_A mulatto _

_An albino_

_A mosquito_

_My libido_

_Yay!_

_Yay!_

_Yay!_

Alex started the last verse.

_And I forgot just why I taste_

_Oh yeah, I guess, it makes me smile_

_I found it hard, it was hard to find_

_Oh well, whatever, never mind_

_Hello, hello, hello, how low?_

_Hello, hello, hello, how low?_

_Hello, hello, hello, how low?_

_Hello, hello, hello!_

Nick joined him as they sang the last chorus.

_With the lights out, it's less dangerous_

_Here we are now, entertain us_

_I feel stupid and contagious_

_Here we are now, entertain us_

_A mulatto_

_An albino_

_A mosquito_

_My libido_

_A denial!_

_A denial!_

_A denial!_

_A denial!_

_A denial!_

_A denial!_

_A denial!_

_A denial!_

_A denial!_

They bowed and smiled as the song ended. "Thank you!" Nick said, as they walked off the stage.

"Well, that was certainly interesting." Mary said. "Would anyone like to go next?"

**TBC…**

Cynthia's up next! I hope you liked it! See you next chapter!

Tomriddlesgurl


	18. Unwritten

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** It's Cynthia's turn! She's doing "Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't care, don't sue.

**Chapter 16: Unwritten**

Cynthia timidly walked up. "I will." She said. "I'll be doing 'Unwritten'."

She took her position as the music began.

_I am unwritten,_

_Can't read my mind,_

_I'm undefined._

_I'm just beginning,_

_The pen's in my hand,_

_Ending unplanned._

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words_

_That you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

Cynthia smiled and seemed to be less nervous than she was before.

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I break tradition, _

_Sometimes my tries,_

_Are outside the lines._

_We've been conditioned_

_To not make mistakes,_

_But I can't live that way_

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words_

_That you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

Cynthia started dancing and waving her arm over her head. The whole audience started doing that. _Man, this is so cool!_ Cynthia thought happily.

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins._

She smiled at all the people dancing. _They actually like me!_ She thought, and kept singing.

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_Staring at the blank page before you_

_Open up the dirty window_

_Let the sun illuminate the words_

_That you could not find_

_Reaching for something in the distance_

_So close you can almost taste it_

_Release your inhibitions_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_Feel the rain on your skin_

_No one else can feel it for you_

_Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else_

_Can speak the words on your lips_

_Drench yourself in words unspoken_

_Live your life with arms wide open_

_Today is where your book begins_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_The rest is still unwritten_

_Oh, yeah, yeah_

Cynthia blushed at the applause, mumbled a quick "Thank you," and ran off as the next performer stepped up.

**TBC…**

Oooh! Who is it? Do you wanna know? Well, then. Review! You'll find out quickly, anyway. But please do review! Thanks!

Tomriddlesgurl


	19. So Much

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** You might not know the song for this chapter. I think it's called "so much", and it's by one of my favorite bands, Brother. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't care, don't sue

**Chapter 17: So Much**

Jackson came up and told Mary his song.

He sang the first verse, knowing that Lisa would like it.

_Close my eyes,_

_All I see is you_

_Misunderstanding is a world_

_From the truth._

_All I need_

_If I wanna step back in time,_

_Is close my mind._

_I so much want to love you_

_You so much don't want me to_

_I so much love to want you_

_You so much don't want me to._

He smiled as he sang.

_Choose your way_

_Freedom in your eyes_

_Misrepresenting is a way_

_One way to survive_

_Every moment,_

_When there's nothing left to say_

_Is kind of like a warm drink_

_On a hot day._

_I so much want to love you_

_You so much don't want me to_

_I so much love to want you_

_You so much don't want me to._

He blew a kiss to Lisa, and she blushed before blowing one to him.

_Sometimes it feels so strong,_

_Sometimes it feels so…_

_I so much want to love you_

_You so much don't want me to_

_I so much love to want you_

_You so much don't want me to_

_I'll be lonely with you_

_Lonely with you_

_Lonely with you_

'_Cause I'm so lonely without you!_

He bowed to the clapping and walked off, smiling.

"That was so cool!" Lisa said. "I've never heard that song, though."

"It's by a group from Australia named Brother." Jackson said, kissing her. "They play didgeridoos (sp?) and bagpipes. They're really cool."

"Well, I guess you'll just have to play me some of their songs later." Lisa said, giving him another kiss.

**TBC…**

All the facts in the story are true! I've seen the group these past two summers at On the Waterfront. I hope you liked it!

Tomriddlesgurl


	20. Gentlemen Who Fell

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note: **One more chapter! I never get writer's block with this kind of story, thank goodness. Anyway, this chapter is to "Gentlemen Who Fell" by Milla Jovovich, who, along with being an actress, is also a really good singer. I hope that you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't care, don't sue.

**Chapter 18: Gentlemen Who Fell**

Lisa winked at Jackson and said, "It's my turn."

The she walked up and said, "I'll be doing 'Gentlemen Who Fell' by Milla Jovovich."

Mary set it up as Lisa got ready.

Lisa waited for the music to begin and sang,

_Reaching over_

_Life to life_

_Feeling sugared skin_

_My poor baby_

_Kissed him so_

_Too ashamed to lift his chin_

_A voice is speaking_

_He's the prophet_

_Blinded by the light_

_A heart is breaking_

_I can hear it_

_Dropped when gone beyond my sight_

Lisa looked pointedly at Jackson playfully as she sang the chorus.

_Hey there, Mr. Talk Too Much_

_What's in store for us now?_

_I don't know how to speak to you_

_I don't know how to trust you_

_I don't know how to live for you_

_I don't know how to love you_

_The gentleman who fell before the court_

_I feel your closeness_

_Like a shotgun_

_A chill within my soul_

_I touch your finger_

_Know your darkness_

_Your passion takes its toll_

Lisa blew Jackson a kiss and kept singing.

_Can't see that this talk is cheap_

_Let the suffering go_

_I don't know how to speak to you_

_I don't know how to trust you_

_I don't know how to live for you_

_I don't know how to love you_

_The gentleman who fell before the court_

_Hey there, Mr. Talk Too Much_

_What's in store for us now?_

_I don't know how to speak to you_

_I don't know how to trust you_

_I don't know how to live for you_

_I don't know how to love you_

_The gentleman who fell before the court_

Lisa walked off to applause and over to Jackson. "How was that, sweetie?" she asked him.

"Nice job. I don't think that I've ever heard that song, either." He said, kissing her.

"Well, you've seen the Resident Evil movies, right?" When Jackson nodded, she continued. "She's the girl who plays Alice Abernathy."

"Really?" Jackson said, surprised. "Huh. I didn't know that."

"Well, _obviously!_" Lisa said, laughing.

**TBC…**

Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Just for kicks, there will be a surprise guest. Who is it? Well, you'll just have to wait and see! I know, I'm so evil! See you guys next chapter!

Tomriddlesgurl


	21. The Mystery Guest

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note: **I know you guys want to know who the surprise guest is, so I'll tell you. It's…well, you'll just have to read on to find out!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't care, don't sue.

**Chapter 19: The Mystery Guest**

Lisa looked at the stage as the curtains closed.

"Well, we're going to have a five minute break as our next group warms up. No looking behind the curtain, please!" a voice said over the intercom.

Lisa looked at Cynthia and said, "What's going on?"

"I don't know! I guess we'll just have to wait and see!" Cynthia said, nervous.

Five minutes later, Mary walked on stage. "Now, our next group is currently on tour here in Miami, so we asked them if they would come and perform for you guys. Are you guys ready?" she asked.

After a long cheer, Mary chuckled. "Please give it up for…Fall Out Boy!" she exclaimed, walking off.

"Oh my god! They _actually_ got them?" Lisa said, excited. She pulled Jackson onto the dance floor as the curtain went up and the band started to sing.

_She says she's no good_

_With words but I'm worse_

_Barely stuttered out_

"_A joke of a romantic"_

_Or stuck to my tongue_

_Weighed down with words_

_Too over-dramatic_

_Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"_

_Vs. "no one should ever feel like..."_

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_

_These words are all I have so I'll write them_

_So you need them just to get by_

Lisa looked over at her dad, who was just standing with Sheila.

"Come on, guys! Dance! It's not that hard!" Lisa said, laughing and pulling the, onto the dance floor.

_Dance, dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, dance_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me_

_You always fold just before you're found out_

_Drink up its last call_

_Last resort_

_But only the first mistake and I…_

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_

_These words are all I have so I'll write them_

_So you need them just to get by_

Her dad was dancing with them in no time, and he looked like he was actually having a good time.

"I haven't danced like this since I was a teenager!" he said, laughing.

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine_

_You've been saving for his mattress, love_

_Dance, dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, dance_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me_

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine_

_You've been saving for his mattress, (mattress, mattress)_

_I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me_

_Dance, dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance, dance_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)_

_Dance this is the way they'd love (way they'd love)_

_Dance this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me_

_Dance, dance_

_Dance, dance_

_Dance, dance_

_Dance, dance_

They bowed. "Thank you!" the lead singer said, smiling. "Before we go, would you guys like to hear anything else?"

**TBC…**

Hey! I hope that you guys liked it! Next chapter will be up soon. Please keep reviewing, and I'll see you next chapter!

Tomriddlesgurl


	22. Sand

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note: **Okay, so Fall Out Boy was only here for one chapter! Sorry! But, now it's a duet between Lisa and Jackson, so I hope that you enjoy it!

Thanks to **Aoi Dragon** for the lyrics!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't care, don't sue.

**Chapter 20: Sand**

Lisa and Jackson walked up. "We're doing 'Sand' from Breakfast on Pluto." Lisa said.

Mary nodded. "Whenever you guys are ready."

Jackson nodded back and started singing.

_Young women share your fire with me,_

_My heart is cold. My soul isn't free._

_I am a stranger in your land._

_Wandering man call me sand._

Lisa laughed inwardly at the absurdity of the song as she sang.

_Oh sir my fire is very small,_

_It will not warm thy heart at all._

_But he may take me by the hand_

_And hold me and I'll call thee Sand._

Jackson sang again, smirking.

_Young women share your fire with me._

_My heart is cold. My soul isn't free._

_I am a stranger in your land._

_Wandering man call me sand._

Lisa smirked back and pretended to be a "damsel-in-distress" as she sang,

_Oh sir my fire is burning high_

_If it should stop, sir, I would die._

_A shooting star has crossed my land,_

_Wandering man_

Jackson smiled. Any chance to sing with Lisa, no matter how obscure the song, was good in his book. He sang his part.

_She whispered Sand._

_Young women share your fire with me,_

_Now warms herself with memories._

_I was a stranger in her land,_

_Wandering man. She called me sand._

Lisa smiled as she sang her part.

_He was a stranger in my land,_

_Wandering man_

Jackson sang the last line.

_She called me sand._

They bowed to the clapping and walked off as the next person went up.

**TBC…**

Another chapter done! Yay! Next chapter will again be up soon! Keep reviewing! Free cookies and Ice Age 2 pins to all who review! Thanks!

Tomriddlesgurl


	23. The World Will Know

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** Thanks again to **Aoi Dragon** for this! It's "The World Will Know" from Newsies!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't care, don't sue.

**Chapter 21: The World Will Know**

Lisa looked shocked as Keefe and two of his security guards came up.

"We're doing 'The World Will Know' from Newsies." Keefe said, and his guards nodded and stood there looking intimidating.

They took their positions, and Keefe started first.

_Pulitzer and Hearst _

_They think we're nothin'_

_Are we nothin'?_

His guards exclaimed, "No!"

Keefe started again.

_Pulitzer and Hearst_

_They think they got us_

_Do they got us?_

The guards again exclaimed, "No!"

Keefe continued singing, smiling.

_Even though we ain't got hats or badges_

_We're a union just by saying so_

_And the world will know!_

_What's it gonna take to stop the wagons?_

_Are we ready?_

This time, his guards exclaimed, "Yeah!"

Lisa laughed as Keefe sang,

_What's it gonna take to stop the scabbers?_

_Can we do it?_

"Yeah!" his guards yelled.

Keefe sang,

_We'll do what we gotta do_

_Until we break the will of mighty Bill and Joe_

His guards finally sang,

_And the world will know_

_And the Journal too_

_Mister Hearst and Pulitzer_

_Have we got news for you_

_Now the world will hear_

_What we got to say_

_We been hawkin' headlines_

_But we're makin' 'em today_

_And our ranks will grow_

Guard #1

_And we'll kick their rear_

Both Guards

_And the world will know_

_That we been here_

Keefe

_When the circulation bell starts ringin'_

_Will we hear it?_

Guards

_No!_

Keefe

_What if the Delanceys come out swingin'_

_Will we hear it?_

Guards

_No! _

_When you got a hundred voices singin'_

_Who can hear a lousy whistle blow?_

_And the world will know_

_That this ain't no game_

_That we got a ton of rotten fruit and perfect aim_

_So they gave their word_

_But it ain't worth beans_

_Now they're gonna see_

_What "stop the presses" really means_

_And the day has come_

_And the time is now_

_And the fear is gone_

Guard #2

_And our name is mud_

Both

_And the strike is on_

Guard #2

_And I can't stand blood_

Both

_And the world will—_

Keefe

_Pulitzer may own the World but he don't own us!_

Both Guards

_Pulitzer may own the World but he don't own us!_

Keefe

_Pulitzer may crack the whip but he won't whip us!_

Guards

_Pulitzer may crack the whip but he won't whip us!_

_And the world will know_

_And the world will learn_

_And the world will wonder how we made the tables turn_

_And the world will see_

_That we had to choose_

_That the things we do today will be tomorrow's news_

_And the old will fall_

_And the young stand tall_

_And the time is now_

_And the winds will blow_

_And our ranks will grow and grow and grow and so_

_The world will feel the fire_

_And finally know!_

They bowed and walked off, the guards making sure it was safe.

Then the next person walked up.

**TBC…**

That was fun to write! Cynthia will probably sing again in the next couple of chapters. Sorry for switching in the middle of the chapter, but I couldn't figure out what to write in between the verses, so that just seemed easier. Anyway, keep reviewing!

Tomriddlesgurl


	24. Yesterday and Imagine

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note: Aoi Dragon, **thanks for the lyrics to "So New"! Did you memorize the lyrics? It was hard enough for me to decipher them, even with my radio up really loud, so I don't know how you did it, but thanks!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't care, don't sue

**Chapter 22: Yesterday and Imagine**

Lisa's dad walked up. "I'll be doing 'Yesterday' and 'Imagine'." He said.

When the music started, he sang,

_Yesterday,_

_All my troubles seemed so far away_

_Now it looks as though they're here to stay_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday._

_Suddenly,_

_I'm not half the man I used to be_

_There's a shadow hanging over me_

_Oh, yesterday came suddenly_

He sighed, shaking his head sadly.

_Why she_

_Had to go, I don't know, she wouldn't say_

_I said_

_Something wrong, now I long for yesterday_

_Yesterday, _

_Love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away,_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

_Why she_

_Had to go, I don't know, she wouldn't say_

_I said_

_Something wrong, now I long for yesterday_

_Yesterday,_

_Love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday_

_Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm_

He bowed and said, "Thank you. And now, on a lightly lighter note…" Then he started singing the next song.

_Imagine there's no heaven_

_It's easy if you try_

_No hell below us_

_Above us only sky_

_Imagine all the people_

_Living for today…_

_Imagine there's no countries_

_It isn't hard to do_

_Nothing to kill or die for_

_And no religion too_

_Imagine all the people_

_Living life in peace…_

He smiled. He had always wanted to sing this, because it was one of his favorites.

_You may say I'm a dreamer_

_But I'm not the only one_

_I hope someday you'll join us_

_And the world will be as one_

_Imagine no possessions_

_I wonder if you can_

_No need for greed or hunger_

_A brotherhood of man_

_Imagine all the people_

_Sharing all the world…_

_You may say I'm a dreamer_

_But I'm not the only one_

_I hope someday you'll join us_

_And the world will live as one_

He bowed again and walked off.

The next people walked up…

**TBC…**

Good? Bad? Let me know! I was just listening to Yesterday by the Beatles, and I thought it would be a great song for Lisa's dad to sing…although maybe I should have had him sing that one first…oh well, too late now! I hope you enjoyed it, and please review!

Tomriddlesgurl


	25. School Day Ring! Ring! Goes The Bell

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note: **Hey, guys! This time, it's the pen kid (Alex)'s turn! The song for the chapter is "School Day (Ring! Ring! Goes The Bell)" by the Beach Boys. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't care, don't sue

**Chapter 23: School Day (Ring! Ring! Goes The Bell)**

Alex walked up. "I'll do 'School Day' by the Beach Boys." He said.

Mary nodded and started the music.

Alex stood in the center of the stage and started singing.

_School days_

_School days_

_Dear old Golden Rule days_

_Up in the morning and out to school_

_The teacher is teachin' the Golden Rule_

_American History and Practical Math_

_Studyin' hard and hopin' to pass_

_And workin' your fingers right down to the bone_

_The guy behind you won't leave you alone_

_Ring ring goes the bell_

_The cook in the lunchroom ready to sell_

_You're lucky if you can find a seat_

_You're fortunate if you have time to eat_

_Back in the classroom open your books_

_The teacher don't know how mean she looks_

_Ha ha ha ha ha_

_Are you ready?_

Alex started dancing, not caring that he was embarrassing himself in front of a _lot_ of people. It was fun, and that was all that mattered.

_Soon as three o-clock rolls around_

_You finally lay your burden down_

_Throw down your books get out of your seat_

_And down the halls and into the street_

_Up to the corner and 'round the bend_

_Right to the juke joint you go in_

_Drop the coin right into the slot_

_You gotta hear somethin' that's really hot_

_With the one you love you're makin' romance_

_And all day long you've been wantin' to dance_

_Feelin' the music from head to toe_

_And round and round and round you go_

He stopped dancing and started clapping his hands to the beat. As the rest of the people clapped, he finished singing.

_Hail hail rock and roll_

_Deliver me from the days of old_

_Long live rock and roll_

_The beat of the drums loud and bold_

_Rock rock rock and roll_

_The feelin' is there, body and soul_

He bowed and said, "Thank you! Thank you!", and walked off.

"Well, _that_ was fun!" Mary said, stepping back on. "Does anyone else want to go?"

**TBC…**

So now he's had his 15 minutes of fame. It's Jackson's turn next, and then it's Cynthia's! Please review!

tomriddlesgurl


	26. So New

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** Hey again! It's Jackson's turn, and he's doing "So New" by Cillian Murphy from the movie _Disco Pigs_. Ironic, huh? Thanks to **Aoi Dragon** for the lyrics! Here it is, so please enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't care, don't sue

**Chapter 24: So New**

Jackson walked up. "I'll do 'So New'." He said.

As the music started, he looked at Lisa and smiled. He hoped that she realized that the song was about her, almost.

_Stretched beside the pond_

_You look long and lovely_

_Like I remember you_

_I was on my break_

_You had time to spare_

_And so we tried to_

_Talk, or maybe just sit_

_Mm…_

'_Cause things look beautiful_

_When they're away from you_

_Things look beautiful_

_When they're so new and_

_Things look beautiful_

_When they're away from you_

_They seem to stay away from you._

He looked at Lisa, and she blew him a kiss. He smiled and pretended to catch it.

_The island boat's so slow_

_We had the Monkees on the radio,_

_The only song you know._

_I walked on for miles,_

_You stood on hills,_

_I turned to wave to you,_

_And then you started to_

_Smile, but it was stolen away_

_By some devil inside of you._

'_Cause things look beautiful_

_When they're away from you_

_Things look beautiful_

_When they're so new and_

_Things look beautiful_

_When they're away from you_

_They seem to stay away from you_

He blew a kiss back to Lisa and mouthed the words, "love ya!" She smiled and blushed.

_Am I lying to you still?_

_I can't move, I miss you so much…_

_I miss you so much_

_I was trying to fix this loss_

_I've given up_

_Just starting to look at it_

_Just stand and look at it_

'_Cause things look beautiful_

_When they're away from you_

_Things look beautiful_

_When they're so new and_

_Things look beautiful_

_When they're away from you_

_They seem to stay away from you._

He bowed and walked off.

"That was beautiful." Lisa said, kissing him as Cynthia walked up.

**TBC…**

Thanks again to **Aoi Dragon** for the lyrics! It's Cynthia's turn next, but I haven't decided what song she'll do yet. In the meantime, please keep reviewing!

Tomriddlesgurl


	27. White Flag

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** It's Cynthia's turn! I finally thought of what song she could do. It's the song "White Flag" by Dido, and I thought it would be a song she could do, because I already had the plot for the chapter written out. Basically, she just got dumped by her boyfriend of 2 years, and that's why she's singing it.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't care, don't sue.

**Chapter 25: White Flag**

Cynthia walked up, eyes puffy. Lisa could tell that she had been crying. She said, "I'm going to do 'White Flag'. It's dedicated to my boyfriend of 2 years who just dumped me!"

As the music started, she thought, _I can't believe that he would do that! I thought he loved me!_

_I know you think that I shouldn't love you,_

_I'll tell you that_

_But if I didn't say it_

_Well I'd still have felt it_

_Where's the sense in that?_

_I promise I'm not trying _

_To make your life harder_

_Or return to where we were_

_Well, I will go down with this ship_

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be non white flag above my door_

_I'm in love and always will be_

Lisa looked at Cynthia sympathetically. She had had a boyfriend do that to her in high school, and she knew just how painful it was.

_I know I left too much mess and_

_Destruction to come back again_

_And I caused but nothing but trouble_

_I understand if you can't talk to me again_

_And if you live by the rules of "it's over"_

_Then I'm sure that that makes sense_

_Well, I will go down with this ship_

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_I'm in love and always will be_

_And when we meet_

_Which I'm sure we will_

_All that was then_

_Will be there still_

_I'll let it pass_

_And hold my tongue_

_And you will think_

_That I've moved on…_

Cynthia took a breath. She actually felt a lot better bow that she was talking, or, in this case, singing it out.

_Well, I will go down with this ship_

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_I'm in love and always will be_

_Well, I will go down with this ship_

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_I'm in love and always will be_

_Well, I will go down with this ship_

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_I'm in love and always will be_

Cynthia bowed and walked off.

Then Nick walked up…

**TBC…**

Haha! What song will he do? Well, you'll just have to wait and found out! Please keep reviewing! Thanks!

Tomriddlesgurl


	28. Bad Day

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** Hello again! This chapter's song is "Bad Day" by Daniel Powter. By the way, was anyone else really ticked off about last week's American Idol results show? I can't believe that Chris is gone! He was cute! Anyways, please enjoy this chapter! I was thinking of having Alex and Nick possibly doing a song from the _Queen of the Damned_ soundtrack, but I'm having a hard time finding one of the songs that's appropriate and good at the same time! sigh

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't care, don't sue.

By the way, **Aoi Dragon**, here's your cookie and pin!

**Chapter 26: Bad Day**

Nick stepped up and said, "I'll be doing 'Bad Day'."

Mary nodded and set it up as Nick grabbed a stool and sat on it in the middle of the stage.

_Where is the moment when needed the most_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_They tell me your blue skies fade to grey_

_They tell me your passion's gone away_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low_

_You're faking a smile with the coffee to go_

_You tell me your life's been way off line_

_You're falling to pieces every time_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

Nick took a deep breath and smiled.

_Cause you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

_Well, you need a blue sky holiday_

_The point is they laugh at what you say_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_(Oh..Holiday..)_

Nick looked at Cynthia and smiled, as if to say, "Don't worry, life will go on."

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink_

_And the whole thing turns out wrong_

_You might not make it back and you know_

_That you could be well oh that strong_

_And I'm not wrong_

_(yeah…)_

_So where is the passion when you need it the most_

_Oh you and I_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

Nick took a breath and smiled one last time as he sang the last part.

_Cause you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_You've seen what you like_

_And how does it feel for one more time_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

Nick bowed and walked off.

**TBC…**

Guys, for the nest chapter, I'm thinking of having another guest singer or group. But, the thing is, I need to know who you'd like to see in the next chapter, and what you'd like to hear them sing. Thanks!

Tomriddlesgurl


	29. The Mystery Guest, Pt 2

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! This chapter's guest is…The Arrogant Worms! They're really funny if you haven't heard of them. There's going to be a couple of their songs in this chapter, so, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't care, don't sue

**Chapter 27: The Mystery Guests, Pt. 2**

Lisa was comforting Cynthia about her boyfriend when Mary came back on stage.

"Guys, we have another surprise group for you. Please join me in welcoming, all the way from Canada…The Arrogant Worms!"

The audience applauded politely because they didn't know who the group was.

When the curtain went up, the lead singer said, "Are you guys ready for some funny songs?"

Then they started to sing.

_Scott became famous for freezing to death in Antarctica._

_Columbus made history thinking some island was India._

_General Custer's a national hero for not knowing when to run._

_All these men are famous, and they're also very dumb._

_History is made by stupid people._

_Clever people wouldn't even try._

_If you wanna place in the history books,_

_Then do something dumb before you die._

Lisa laughed quietly. They actually were very funny.

_Nobility are famous for no reason._

_Marie Antoinette enjoyed her cake._

_She caused a Revolution when she would not share._

_And her husband lost his head for that mistake._

_The Hindenburg was a giant zeppelin._

_Her makers made a minor oversight._

_Before they filled it up with explosive gas_

_They should have fixed the no smoking light._

_Cuzzz!_

The whole audience laughed as they finished singing.

_History is made by stupid people_

_Clever people wouldn't even try_

_If you wanna place in the history books,_

_Then do something dumb before you die._

_Tally-Ho! Tally-Ho!_

_Our king and country's honor we will save_

_Tally-Ho! Tally-Ho!_

_We're marching into history and the grave_

_So, if your son or daughter seems too lazy,_

_Sitting there watching Mad T.V._

_Just remember you should be quite grateful_

_At least they're not making history._

_Ahhh!_

Lisa looked over and saw her dad laughing and smiled. He hadn't laughed for a long time.

_History is made by stupid people_

_Clever people wouldn't even try_

_If you wanna place in the history books_

_Then do something dumb before you die_

_Do something dumb before you die_

_Do something dumb before you die!_

The audience cheered and clapped.

"Thank you." The lead singer said. "Are you guys ready for another song?"

The audience cheered again as the group started singing again.

_Oh, I used to be a farmer and I made a living fine,_

_I had a little stretch of land along the CP line_

_But times are hard and though I tried, the money wasn't there_

_And bankers came and took my land and told me fair is fair_

_I looked for every kind of job, the answer always "no"_

_Hire you now, they'd always laugh, we just let twenty go!_

_The government, they promised me a measly little sum_

_But I've got too much pride to end up just another bum_

_Then I thought who gives a damn if all the jobs are gone  
I'm gonna be a PIRATE! On the River Saskatchewan!_

_(ar..ar..ar..)_

The whole audience was silent, wondering what would come next.

_Cause it's a heave-ho! Hi-ho!_

_Coming down the plains_

_Stealing wheat and barley and all the other grains_

_And it's a ho-hey! Hi-hey!_

_Farmers bar your doors_

_When you see the Jolly Roger on Regina's mighty shores._

_Arr!_

_Well you think the local farmers would know that I'm at large_

_But, just the other day I saw an unprotected barge_

_I snuck up right behind them, and sank it, and I stole their fertilizer!_

_A bridge outside of Moose Jaw spans a mighty river_

_The farmers pass in so much fear, their stomachs are a-quiver_

_Because they know that CAPTAIN TRACTOR! Is hiding in the bay_

_I'll jump the bridge and knock them cold and sail off with their hay!_

Jackson laughed. "I still don't have any idea who they are, but I sure as hell am happy that they got them!"

_Cause it's a heave-ho! Hi-ho!_

_Coming down the plains_

_Stealing wheat and barley and all the other grains_

_And it's a ho-hey! Hi-hey!_

_Farmers bar your doors_

_When you see the Jolly Roger on Regina's mighty shores_

_Arr!_

_Well Mountie Bob he chased me, he was always at my throat_

_He'd follow on the shoreline but he didn't own a boat_

_But cutbacks were a-coming and the Mountie lost his job_

_Now's he's sailing with me and we call him Salty Bob_

_A swingin' sword, and skull n' bones, and pleasant company_

_I never pay my income tax and screw the GST- SCREW IT!_

_Prince Albert down to Saskatoon, I'm the terror of the sea_

_If ya wanna reach the Co-op, boy, you gotta bet by me!_

_Cause it's a heave-ho! Hi-ho!_

_Coming down the plains_

_Stealing wheat and barley and all the other grains_

_And it's a ho-hey! Hi-hey!_

_Farmers bar your doors_

_When you see the Jolly Roger on Regina's mighty shores_

_Arr!_

Lisa looked at her dad and laughed. He had pulled Sheila onto the dance floor and was dancing with her! Sure, he looked funny, because he couldn't dance, but at least he was having fun!

_Well, pirate life's appealing, but you don't just find it here_

_I've heard that in Alberta, there's a band of buccaneers_

_They roam the Athabasca, from Smith to Fort McKay_

_And you're gonna lose your Stetson if you have to pass their way_

_Well winter is a-coming and a chill is in the breeze_

_Our pirate days are over once the river starts to freeze_

_I'll be back in springtime, but now I've got to go_

_I hear there's lots of plundering down in New Mexico!_

_Cause it's a heave-ho! Hi-ho!_

_Coming down the plains_

_Stealing wheat and barley and all the other grains_

_And it's a ho-hey! Hi-hey!_

_Farmers bar your doors _

_When you see the Jolly Roger on Regina's mighty shores_

_Arr!_

_Cause it's a heave-ho! Hi-ho!_

_Coming down the plains_

_Stealing wheat and barley and all the other grains_

_And it's a ho-hey! Hi-hey!_

_Farmers bar your doors_

_When you see the Jolly Roger on Regina's mighty shores_

_Arr!_

_Farmers bar your doors_

_When you see the Jolly Roger on Regina's mighty shores_

They bowed to the applause and said, "Thank you. We're going to let some other people go, and then we'll be back! So, see you soon!"

As they walked off, the next person walked on…

**TBC…**

Tada! I hope you liked it! I just discovered that group two days ago. I thought you guys might like them. Anyways, next chapter will be up as soon as possible! Thanks! Also, just for kicks, the next chapter will be "Men In Tights" from Robin Hood: Men In Tights, since I just listened to it and wanted to put it in. So, look for that, and keep reviewing! Thanks!

Tomriddlesgurl


	30. Play That Funky Music

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** Change of plans…again! This chapter's song is "Play That Funky Music", since I couldn't remember what song I was going to do, so I couldn't find the lyrics while I was at school! Sorry! Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't care, don't sue.

**Chapter 28: Play That Funky Music**

Lisa watched as her dad walked up and whispered his song to Mary.

She smiled and started the music.

As the song started, Joe started clapping his hands to the beat and said, "C'mon, everybody! Get on your feet!"

_Play that funky music_

_Yeah hey_

_Hey_

_Once there was a boogie singer_

_Playing in a rock and roll band_

_I never had no problems, yeah_

_Burnin' out the one night stands_

_And everything around me_

_Got to start to feeling so low_

_And I decided quickly, yes I did_

_To disco down and check out the show_

_Yeah they were dancing_

_And singing_

_And moving to the grooving_

_And just when it hit me_

_Somebody turned around_

_And shouted _

_Play that funky music white boy_

_Play that funky music right_

_Play that funky music white boy_

_Lay down the boogie and play_

_That funky music till you die_

_Til you die?_

_(Yeah)_

_Oh till you die_

Her dad started disco dancing and attempting to do the moonwalk. Lisa would have been embarrassed, but she and Jackson were out there having a ball: disco dancing, normal dancing, singing along.

_I tried to understand this_

_I thought that they were out of their minds_

_How could I be so foolish, how could I_

_To not see I was the one behind_

_So still I kept on fighting_

_Losing every step of the way_

_(and what you do?)_

_I said I must go back there, got to go back_

_And check to see if things still the same_

_Yeah they were dancing_

_And singing_

_And moving to the grooving_

_And just when it hit me_

_Somebody turned around_

_And shouted_

_Play that funky music white boy_

_Play that funky music right_

_Play that funky music white boy_

_Lay down the boogie and wear_

_That funky music till you die_

_Til you die?_

_(Yeah)_

_Oh till you die_

Jackson was singing along to _all_ the words. He stopped when he saw the look Lisa was giving him.

"What? You think I didn't listen to James Brown when I was younger?" he asked, laughing.

"Yeah. I thought that _I _was the only one who had this song memorized from dad playing it so much when I was little!" she said, and they both laughed and started singing again.

_Hey, wait a minute_

_Now first it wasn't easy_

_Changing rock and roll and minds_

_And things were getting shaky_

_I thought I had to leave it behind_

_Now it's so much better, it's so much better_

_I'm funkyin out in every way_

_But I'll never lose that feeling, no I won't_

_On how I learned my lesson that day_

_Yeah they were dancing_

_And singing_

_And moving to the grooving_

_And just when it hit me_

_Somebody turned around_

_And shouted_

_Play that funky music white boy_

_Play that funky music right_

_Play that funky music white boy_

_Lay down the boogie and play_

_That funky music till you die_

_Til you die?_

_(Yeah)_

_Oh till you die_

_They shouted _

_Play that funky music_

_Play that funky music_

_Play that funky music_

_Play that funky music_

_Play that funky music white boy_

_Play that funky music right_

_Play that funky music white boy_

_Play that funky music right_

_Play that funky music white boy_

Joe bowed as the song ended. "Thank you!" he said, before walking off.

The next person walked up…

**TBC…**

Well? What did you think? Let me know! Next chapter will be "Men In Tights", I promise. Till Monday (because I can only get the lyrics at school…stupid parental controls!)

Tomriddlesgurl


	31. Men In Tights

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** Thanks to **Aoi Dragon** for the lyrics, so that I could post a chapter before Monday. I really appreciate it. Anyway, like I promised, this chapter's song is "Men In Tights" from Robin Hood: Men In Tights. I hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't care, don't sue.

**Chapter 29: Men In Tights**

Lisa watched as Mary came up and said, "Now, for our next group, we're going to wait for a few minutes while they get ready. So, sit back, have some punch, and talk until they're ready."

Lisa scoffed. "I wonder what's up?" She asked Jackson, turning. She turned her head in a circle when she realized that he wasn't there. She looked over at Sheila, and saw her doing the same thing.

Sheila walked over to Lisa and said, "Where'd they go?"

Lisa shrugged. "I don't know. But anyway, while we're waiting, how're things going with you and my dad?"

"Good. Thanks for introducing us. I can't wait for our date. How are you guys doing?" Sheila said, smiling.

"Good. I wish I knew where he was, though." Lisa said, slightly annoyed.

Suddenly, Mary came back on stage and said, "Now, I've just been told that they're all ready, so, are _you_ ready?"

After a moment's silence and then some scattered cheering, Mary said, "Then, welcome to…Nottingham Forest!"

Lisa almost burst out laughing as the curtain went up. Her dad, Jackson, Nick, Alex, the doctor from the plane, and Bob were all up there, dressed like Robin Hood's Merry Men.

They all lined up and started singing.

_We're men, we're men in tights_

_We roam around the forest looking for fights_

_We're men, we're men in tights_

_We rob from the rich and give to the poor, that's right!_

_We may look like sissies, _

_But watch what you say_

_Or else we'll put out your lights_

_We're men, we're men in tights_

_Always on guard, defending the people's rights_

They all lined up and started dancing the can-can, singing. This got a _huge_ laugh out of the audience.

Then they started singing normally.

_We're men, MANLY men, we're men in tights._

_Yeah!_

_We roam around the forest looking for fights._

_We're men, we're men in tights_

_We rob from the rich and give to the poor, that's right!_

_We may look like pansies, _

_But don't get us wrong_

_Or else we'll put out your lights_

_We're men, we're men in tights (TIGHT tights)_

_Always on guard defending the people's rights_

_When you're in a fix_

_Just call for the men in tights!_

_We're butch!_

They all bowed and ran off the stage to get changed.

Lisa was crying from laughing so much. She had never seen anything so funny her whole life!

Then she decided to go up.

**TBC…**

Oooh! What song will she sing? What will happen next? Find out next time on _Red Eye Karaoke!_

Tomriddlesgurl


	32. Cry Me A River

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** This chapter's song is "Cry Me A River" from _V for Vendetta_. Lisa's singing it, and she's basically singing it to let Jackson know what she was going through when she realized that he was going to kill Keefe. So, I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't care, don't sue.

**Chapter 30: Cry Me A River**

Lisa walked up and said, "I'm doing 'Cry Me A River' from _V for Vendetta_."

As the music started, she grabbed a stool and sat on it in the center of the stage. She started singing.

_Now you say you're lonely_

_You cry the whole night through_

_Well, you can cry me a river_

_Cry me a river_

_I cried a river over you_

_Now you say you're sorry_

_For being so untrue_

_Well, you can cry me a river_

_Cry me a river_

_I cried a river over you_

_You drove me…nearly drove me_

_Out of my head_

_While you never shed a tear_

Lisa sighed and shook her head sadly. This song was so depressing!

_Remember…I remember all that you said_

_Told me love was too plebian_

_Told me you were through with me_

_And now you say you love me_

_Well, just to prove you do_

_Come on and cry me a river_

_Cry me a river_

_I cried a river over you_

_I cried a river over you_

She bowed and walked over to Jackson.

"Did you _really_ feel that way on the plane?" he asked, kissing her.

"Yes, I did." Lisa said slowly. "Something that _you_ apparently didn't realize."

"Well, unless I'm mistaken, I was more focused on trying to get you to make the call!" he said, slightly frustrated.

"Well, you could _at least_ have been a little sympathetic to my plight!" she said angrily.

"I _would_ have, but I couldn't let my emotions get in the way! If I had, then the job would never have gotten done! Did you know that that was supposed to be my final assignment? I was retiring after that!" he said, annoyed.

"_Sure_ it was!" Lisa said, rolling her eyes.

"What, you don't believe me?" he asked angrily.

"No! I don't!" Lisa spat.

**TBC…**

Uh oh! Is there trouble on the horizon for our favorite couple? You'll just have to wait and see! I know, I'm so evil! Please keep reviewing! Thanks!

Tomriddlesgurl


	33. Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** Jackson's depressed now! But then again, who wouldn't be? Anyway, for the chapter after this, I need to know how Jackson could prove his love or something like that. I'm not very good at thinking up stuff like that. Anyway, this chapter's song is "Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely". I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't care, don't sue.

**Chapter 31: Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely**

Jackson grabbed Lisa's arm. "Lisa, what can I do to make you realize how much I love you?"

"I'm thinking!" Lisa snapped, yanking her arm away.

Jackson sighed. _There's only one thing I can do now!_ He thought, walking up to the stage.

He whispered his song and grabbed a stool, sitting in center stage on it. He began singing.

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

_So many words for the broken heart_

_It's hard to see in a crimson love_

_So hard to breathe_

_Walk with me, and maybe_

_Nights of light so soon become_

_Wild and free I could feel the sun_

_Your every wish will be done_

_They tell me…_

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

_Is this the feeling I need to walk with_

_Tell me why I can't be there where you are_

_There's something missing in my heart_

He looked at Lisa sadly, but she wasn't looking at him. She still looked pretty mad at him. He sighed and kept singing.

_Life goes on as it never ends_

_Eyes of stone observe the trends_

_They never say forever gave_

_Guilty roads to an endless love_

_There's no control_

_Are you with me now?_

_Your every wish will be done_

_They tell me…_

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

_Is this the feeling I need to walk with_

_Tell me why I can't be there where you are_

_There's something missing in my heart_

Lisa looked at him, sad. She didn't want to be mad at him, but…she couldn't help it. She racked her brain for ways that he could prove his love for her. But she kept drawing a blank.

_There's nowhere to run_

_I have no place to go_

_Surrender my heart, body and soul_

_How can it be you're asking me to feel_

_The things you never show?_

_You are missing in my heart_

_Tell me why I can't be there where you are_

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

_Is this the feeling I need to walk with_

_Tell me why I can't be there where you are_

_There is something missing in my heart_

Jackson bowed solemnly and walked off. He walked over to Lisa and said, "Is there _anything _that I can do?"

Lisa thought for a moment and said, "As a matter of fact, there is…"

**TBC…**

Haha! What is she going to say? That's what I need your help with! I'll have the next chapter up soon. The Arrogant Worms will be back in the next chapter! And did anyone watch American Idol last night? Taylor won! Woo hoo! Does victory dance um…sorry. Please review!

Tomriddlesgurl


	34. Knights of the Round Table

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** Sorry that I haven't updated in a long while. I've been busy, and haven't had the time to do it until now. That, and I couldn't think of any songs to use. So, here's some new chapters, just for you guys! Also, I looked everywhere for the lyrics to this song, but I couldn't find one where it said who sang what part, so bear with me on that. Thanks!

**BregoBeauty:** Thanks. I'm not going to have her ask Jackson to quit his job...at least, not yet. I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 34: Knights of the Round Table**

Lisa leaned over and whispered something in Jackson's ear that made his eyes widen in surprise. He looked at her and said, "You really want me to do _that?_" Lisa nodded and Jackson sighed. "Let me get the guys rounded up for it." Lisa smiled and walked away, looking forward to what would happen.

Jackson went around to the guys and said, "Hey guys, listen. I need your help. Lisa won't take me back unless I do this song. And I need you guys to help me by joining me in it."

When he told them the song, they all laughed. "Seriously?" Nick said, laughing. "I'm up for it." As all the guys nodded their agreement, Jackson went up and told Mary what they were going to do.

"But wait a moment before you announce us. We need to get ready." Mary nodded and pointed to the room behind the stage where people could pick out costumes (if they wanted to) and get dressed for their song.

After everyone was dressed, Jackson stuck his head out and nodded to Mary to announce them as they walked onto the stage.

Mary laughed and said, "Okay, folks. This next group is doing a song that I haven't heard in a while. I hope you enjoy...the Knights of the Round Table!"

Everyone looked at the stage and started laughing as the boys stood on stage in full knight gear. They had the shields, the swords (plastic, of course!) and looked hilarious.

When Lisa saw them, she smiled to herself. Time for the embarassment to begin!

Jackson, Bob, Lisa's dad, Nick, Alex, and Sean (the doctor from the plane) sighed and took a deep breath.

**Everyone**

_We're Knights of the Round Table_

_We dance whene-er we're able_

_We do routines and chorus scenes_

_With footwork impeccable._

_We dine well here in Camelot_

_We eat ham and jam and spam a lot._

As they sang, they started doing the can-can, complete with kicks.

_We're Knights of the Round Table_

_Our shows are formidable,_

_But many times we're given rhymes_

_That are quite unsingable._

_We're opera mad in Camelot._

Bob walked in front a little bit and sang operatic like:

**Bob:**

_We sing from the diaphragm a lot._

Then, as they began the last verse, they each sang a line.

**Jackson:**

_In war we're tough and able_

**Lisa's dad:**

_Quite indefatigable_

**Nick:**

_Between our quests we sequin vests_

**Alex:**

_And impersonate Clark Gable_

**Sean:**

_It's a busy life in Camelot_

**Bob:**

_I have to push the pram a lot._

They all bowed and ran of the stage to get out of the costumes.

Lisa laughed and laughed at them. She didn't think that he would actually _do_ it, but you never knew with Jackson.

Jackson came over to Lisa and said, "Happy?"

Lisa pretended to think a moment. "Hmmm...no, not really. You'll have to do more than one song for me to be happy. I don't care when, or what the song, but I'm not letting you off the hook _just_ yet."

Jackson sighed. Would it ever end?

Lisa smiled slightly and said, "I'll be going next, but don't expect it to be funny!"

As Lisa walked up, Jackson wondered just what he had gotten himself into when he had kissed her.

**TBC...**

Okay guys! There's one! Please review! And I will need suggestions for what you want to hear Jackson sing. And I'm sorry for any typos. I'm typing these four chapters at my mom's house, and all we have on it is WordPad. So I can't really catch the typos all the time. And I'm also sorry if the format of these chapters isn't the same as chapters 1-33. I'm still trying to get back into the swing of things and getting used to typing a story in this format. Okay, enough rambling from me! any songs that you would like to see sung, let me know and who you'd like to hear sing it. Thanks again!


	35. Say GoodBye

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Like I said, here's the second of four new chapters for you guys! Keep the reviews coming, and I hope that you enjoy them! Also, I know that this chapter's song might confuse some of you, but I'm just trying to make Lisa a mystery. Like, you never know what she's going to do next.

**Chapter 35: Say Good-Bye**

Lisa walked up to Mary and said, "I'll be doing 'Say Good-Bye' by Ashlee Simpson."

Mary nodded and started the music.

As the music began, Lisa tried not to look at Jackson as she began to sing.

_You don't know me_

_Like you knew me_

_You stopped listening_

_The moment that I need you the most_

_You can't see me_

_Like you saw me_

_Truth comes easy_

_But it's hard for you to pull me from the ground_

_So I scream, scream cause it hurts_

_Your every word_

_Cuts me inside and leaves me worse_

_There's no way back_

_And what if there was_

_You'd still be you and_

_I'd still need to say good-bye_

Lisa sighed softly as she swayed to the music. She quickly glanced at Jackson and was a little surprised what she saw. He actually looked upset and lonely.

_Maybe you don't_

_Love me_

_Like I love you baby_

_Cause the broken in you_

_Doesn't make me run_

_There is beauty_

_In the dark side_

_I'm not frightened_

_Without it I could never feel the sun_

_So I scream, scream cause it hurts_

_Your every word_

_Cuts me inside and leaves me worse_

_There's no way back_

_And what if there was _

_You'd still be you and_

_I'd still need to say good-bye_

As she got to the bridge (I think that's what this part of the song is called), she smiled a little, but not too much. She didn't want to seem like she was happy to be singing this song.

_Nothing will ever change_

_No matter what you say_

_I'm still gonna be the same_

_The harder we try,_

_The harder that we fight,_

_Can't get it right_

_So I scream, scream cause it hurts_

_Your every word_

_Cuts me inside and leaves me worse_

_There's no way back_

_And what if there was_

_You'd still be you and_

_I'd still need to say good-bye_

_Say good-bye_

_Say good-bye_

_Say good-bye_

She bowed as the song ended and walked over to Jackson. She hugged him as she said, "Don't worry. I still love you. I just really like that song."

Jackson didn't say anything as the next group walked on.

**TBC...**

Two chapters down, two to go! And I have no idea how long this story will be. I like it a lot, so I really don't want to see it end. By the way, did anybody go see the premiere of the Harry Potter movie last night? It was AMAZING! the final duel with the Death Eaters was awesome, but I still hated it when Sirius died. Grawp and Luna and, for some odd reason, Umbridge, were my fav. characters in it. Who's looking forward to the 7th book? It you want to talk about the movie or my story, you can either reveiw my story and say it in the review, or you can send me a PM on here. Anyways, I'm done rambling. Review Review Review!!!!!! Thanks! No Flames, please!


	36. Do The Hippogriff

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** Yay! Another chapter for you guys! This chapter features a song from the movie, "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". It's a song that I LOVE, so I hope you like it too.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't care, don't sue.

**Chapter 36: Do The Hippogriff**

Nick and Alex walked up. "Man, we have to do this. I can't believe that we did that last song! We _have_ to get over it and do this one!" Alex said, grinning.

"Good point, but does it have to be _this_ one?" Nick asked, annoyed.

"_Yes._ You always pick out the songs that we do, so I'm picking out one for once, and I pick this one! And you have to do the introduction thing from the movie and everything!" Alex said happily.

"Fine." Nick said, grumbling.

Alex walked over to Mary and said, "We'll be doing the song, 'Do The Hippogriff' from _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire._"

Mary looked surprised, but just nodded and set up the music.

Nick screamed like the guy did in the movie and everyone got quiet. Nick said, "All right, Hogwarts! Are you ready for some real music?! I said are you readdddy?! Are you readddy?! I can't hear ya'. All right. Come out, I wanna see your hands in the air. We're gonna teach ya' a brand-new dance tonight. So move your body. You gotta help us, Hogwarts. Together we can do this thing. Are you readdddy? Are you readddy?

Nick began to sing, annoyed that he had to say that whole thing.

**Nick:**

_Move your body like a hairy troll_

_Learning to rock and roll_

_Spin around like a crazy elf_

_A' Dancin' by himself_

_I boogie down like a unicorn_

_No stoppin' till the break of dawn_

_Put your hands up in the air_

_Like a dog, or just don't care_

Both of them began to sing the chorus, Nick getting into the song a bit.

**Both:**

_Can you dance the hippogriff?_

_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_

_Flyin' off from a cliff_

_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_

_Swooping down, to the ground_

_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_

_Wheel around and around and around and around_

_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_

Alex took over for Nick, singing the next verse.

**Alex:**

_Move around like a scary ghost_

_Spooking himself the most_

_Shake your booty like a boggart in pain_

_Again and again and again_

_Get it on like an angry specter_

_Who's definitely out to get ya'_

_Stamp your feet like a leprechaun_

_Gettin' it on, gettin' it on_

**Both:**

_Can you dance the hippogriff?_

_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_

_Flyin' off from a cliff_

_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_

_Swooping down, to the ground_

_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_

_Wheel around and around and around and around_

_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_

**Alex:**

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Ooh, come on_

_Mmm, you gotta move it_

_Like a groovy creature,_

_Creature of the night_

**Nick:**

_Yeah, that's right_

_Ah, a creature of the night_

_Well, do ya' feel alright?_

_Do ya' feel alright?_

_Ow!_

_Yeah!_

_Can you dance like a hippogriff?_

_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_

_Flyin' off from a cliff_

_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_

Alex joined Nick for the last part of the song.

**Both:**

_Swooping down, to the ground_

_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_

_Wheel around and around and around and around_

_Come on, ah, come on, yeah!_

_Can you dance like a hippogriff? Yeah!_

They both bowed, smiling. As they walked off, Alex turned to Nick and said, "See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Nick just laughed and they sat down. Suddenly, Lisa walked over to them...

**TBC...**

Dun dun dun...wonder what Lisa's going to do? Read the next chapter and find out! Please review!


	37. Under A Violet Moon

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** So, we last left off with Lisa walking over to the boys, right? Let's see what happens...Also, this chapter's song is by a group called Blackmore's Night. And, just so everyone's clear, the boys part in this song aren't very big. They help out with the chorus and stuff, but they are important to it, because without boys, it doesn't sound too good.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't care, don't sue.

**Chapter 37: Under A Violet Moon**

Lisa walked over to the boys, hoping that they would agree. After the boys had finished, she had gotten an idea for a song they could do. She had already talked to her dad, Bob, and the two flight attendents, Kelly and Janet, and they said that they would do it with her. She smiled as she asked them, "Excuse me, but would you boys mind doing one more song? We need two more boys, and you were the ones we wanted. So...please?"

The boys looked at each other and said, "Sure." They both took a drink of water and followed Lisa up.

As she got to Mary, Lisa said, "We're going to be doing the song, 'Under A Violet Moon' by Blackmore's Night. Do yo have that one?"

Mary frowned for a moment, and then nodded.

Lisa made sure that everyone knew what their parts were, and when to come in, and what to do. When everyone nodded, she nodded to Mary to start the music.

A medieval sounding guitar began the introduction, and Lisa waited for the right moment before starting.

**Lisa:**

_Dancing to the feel of the drum_

_Leave this world behind_

_We'll have a drink and toast to ourselves_

_Under a violet moon_

Janet began her part, smiling.

**Janet:**

_Tudor Rose with the hair in curls_

_Will make you turn and stare_

_Try to steal a kiss at the bridge_

_Under a violet moon_

Kelly sang the main part of the chorus by herself.

**Kelly:**

_Raise your hats and your glasses too_

_We will dance the whole night through_

_We're going back to a time we knew_

_Under a violet moon_

Lisa began the next verse, knowing that the boys were probably getting a little impatient for their turns.

**Lisa:**

_Cheers to the Knights and days of olde_

_The beggars and the thieves_

_Living in an enchanted wood_

_Under a violet moon_

Janet sang the next one happily. She had never heard the song before now, but it was actually pretty good.

**Janet:**

_Fortune teller what do you see_

_Future in a card_

_Share your secrets, tell them to me_

_Under a violet moon_

Everyone took a deep breath as they prepared for the chorus. The men were all ready for their part.

**Everyone:**

_Raise your hats and your glasses too_

_We will dance the whole night through_

_We're going back to a time we knew_

_Under a violet moon_

There was a pause in the music as the guitar played a solo, with the other instruments gradually joining in.

After the instrumental part, Kelly began to sing.

**Kelly:**

_Close your eyes and lose yourself_

_In a medieval mood_

_Taste the treasure and sing the tunes_

_Under a violet moon_

Lisa sang the last verse, remembering when she had listened to the song with her friends in college. Sure, she didn't do it anymore, but it still brought back memories.

**Lisa:**

_Tis my delight on a shiny night_

_The season of the year_

_To keep the lanterns burning bright_

_Under a violet moon_

**Everyone:**

_Raise your hats and your glasses too_

_We will dance the whole night through_

_We're going back to a time we knew_

_Under a violet moon _

_Raise your hats and your glasses too_

_We will dance the whole night through _

_We're going back to a time we knew_

_Under a violet moon_

As the chorus ended, there was another instrumental part, and everyone started dancing like they were slightly drunk, but not. They were swaying and smiling happily and looking like they had been friends their whole lives.

_Raise your hats and your glasses too_

_We will dance the whole night through_

_We're going back to a time we knew_

_Under a violet moon. Hey!_

_Raise your hats and your glasses too_

_We will dance the whole night through_

_We're going back to a time we knew_

_Under a violet moon. Hey!_

_Raise your hats and your glasses too_

_We will dance the whole night through_

_We're going back to a time we knew_

_Under a violet moon. Hey!_

_Raise your hats and your glasses too_

_We will dance the whole night through_

_We're going back to a time we knew_

_Under a violet, under a violet, under a violet moon. Hey!_

They all bowed and walked off, Lisa going straight to Jackson.

"Come on, Jackson, you've got to perk up sometime. I just like to hear you sing. You're not that bad, if you must know."

He smiled slightly, got up, and walked over to the bar.

**TBC...**

Okay! There's your four chapters! please R&R! Thanks! Will update as soon as possible!


	38. More Special Guests!

Red Eye Karaoke

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note: ** Sorry for such the long wait! I've been meaning to update sooner, but I've been really busy. For the past two months, I was in my high school's production of the musical, "Brigadoon". I didn't have a big part (I was one of Fiona's girl's, and a member of the chorus), but it was still fun. I might use a song or two from "Brigadoon" in future chapters. Anyways, this chapter's special guest is the funny band, Flight of the Conchords. Please R&R, and enjoy!

**BregoBeauty: **Thanks! Like I said, no one is gonna be performing for a while, at least until the guests are done. 

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't care, don't sue.

**Chapter 38: More Special Guests!**

Mary walked out on stage and said, "Before anyone else goes, we have another special guests to perform for you guys. Please welcome, Flight of the Conchords!"

Everyone clapped, confused. Who was this band?

When the band came out, they said, "Hey, we're Flight of the Conchords. I'm Bret, and this is Jemaine. We're gonna perform some of our songs for you guys. First, we're gonna do a little 'rap battle' between us."

The man named Bret started rapping.

_They call me the rhymenocerous_

_Not because I'm fat_

_Not because I've got birds on my back_

_Because I'm horny, I'm horny_

_When I'm on the mic_

_I'm like global warming_

_You can't ignore me_

_In the bedroom I'm the gentleman_

_All the ladies come before me_

_Check your yellow pages, I'm a registered rhymenaecologist_

_Now I'm passing over the mike to the hiphop-potamus_

The other man, Jemaine, looked like he was really confident in himself as he began.

_They call me the hiphop-potamus_

_My lyrics are bottomless_

He stopped, and everyone waited for him to continue. When he didn't, Bret said, "Is that it?"

Jemaine shrugged and said, "Yeah." The audience laughed as Bret began again.

_Sometimes my rhymes are obscene_

_Described as smutty, pornographic scene that's r18_

_They're so filthy, I feel guilty_

_I have to rinse my mouth tout with Listerine_

_Like when I rap about those bitches smothered in margarine_

_Hahahaha_

He made some gunshot noises, and then, realizing what he just said, said "Sorry about that, that was a bit violent. Sorry about that one, you have a go."

Jemaine rapped, a bit better this time.

_They call me the hiphop-potamus_

_Cause I got flows that glow like phosphorus_

_Poppin off the top of this oesophageus_

_Not because I'm a water dwelling mammal from Africa_

_Called a hippopotamus, I'm not a hippopotamus, I'm a hiphop-potamus_

_Where did you get the preposterous hypothesis that I was a hippopotamus?_

_Did Steve tell you?_

_What's he got to do with it?_

_Bloody Steve!!_

They both started rapping together.

_Others rappers diss me_

_Say my rhymes are sissy_

_What, what, what, why, why, why?_

Jemaine said, "Be more constructive with your feedback."

Bret replied, "Because I rap about reality."

They both began again.

_Like me and my grandma having a cup of tea?_

_Ain't no party like my nana's tea party_

_Hey-ho_

Bret turned to Jemaine and said, "Freestyle, hiphop-potamus, you do some freestyling."

So Jemaine did.

_I'm freestylin just on the microphone_

_One the bbc, on the bbc, _

_I'm just freestylin on the bbc_

_Um British broadcasting company_

_I'm just basically making this shit up as I go along_

_Basically just free_

_Just basically from the top of my dome_

_Sometimes it's not so good_

_My rhymes are so potent that in this small segment_

_I made all the lady listeners pregnant_

_Yeah, that's right, sometimes my lyrics are sexist_

_But you lovely bitches should know_

_I'm trying to correct this_

The guys ended their little rap and took a bow. There was silence for a moment, and then everyone began clapping.

Bret said, "Should we do another one, or does anyone else want to perform?"

When no one came up or said anything, Jemaine said, "All right, then. This next song is called, 'It's Business Times'."

Bret took out his guitar and started playing a simple line of notes as Jemaine began talking in a low, sexy voice.

_Aww yeah_

_That's right baby_

_Girl, tonight we're gonna make love. Ya know how I know, baby? Cause it's Wednesday. And Wednesday night is the night that we make love. Tuesday night's the night that we go and visit your mother, but Wednesday night is the night that we make love. Cause everything is just right, conditions are perfect. There's nothing good on TV. Conditions are perfect. You lean in close and say something sexy, like, "I might go to bed. I've got work in the morning." I know what you're trying to say baby. You're trying to say, "Oh yeah. It's business time. It's business time."_

They both sang the chorus, Bret in a ridiculous falsetto.

_It's business_

_It's business time._

_That's what you're trying to say_

_You're trying to say _

_Let's get down to business_

_It's business time_

_It's business_

_It's business time_

Jemaine sang by himself again.

_Next thing you know we're in the bathroom brushing our teeth. That's all part of it, that's foreplay. Then you go sort out the recycling. That's not part of it, but it's still very important._

Everyone laughed as he continued.

_Then we're in the bedroom. You're wearing that ugly old baggy t-shirt from that team building exercise you did for your old work. And it's never looked better on you._

_Oh, team building exercise 99!_

_Oh, you don't know what you're doing to me. I remove my jeans, but trip over them cause I still got my shoes on. But I turn it into a sexy dance._

Everyone laughed as he did a horrible sexy dance, swishing his hips.

_Next thing you know I'm down to just my socks and you know when I'm down to just my socks what time it is. It's time for business. It's business time._

They both began again.

_It's business time_

_It's business time_

_You know when I'm down to just my socks it's time for business that's why they call it business socks_

_It's business_

_It's business time_

Jemiane began again.

_Oh_

_Ooh, makin love_

_Makin love for two_

_Makin love for two minutes_

_When it's with me you only need two minutes, cause I'm so intense. Two minutes in heaven is better than one minute in heaven. You say something like, "Is that it?" I know what you're trying to say. You're trying to say "Aww, yeah, that's it." Then you tell me you want some more. Well, I'm not surprised. But I'm quite sleepy._

They both sang together for the last chorus.

_It's business_

_It's business time_

_Business hours are over. Right, right._

_It's business _

_It's business time._

They took another bow at the laughter and applause.

Jemaine said, "Thank you guys. We have one more, and then we're gonna take a break. After that, if you guys want us to, we'll perform a couple more."

Everyone cheered, and Bret said, "Okay, this next one is called, 'The Humans Are Dead'."

They both looked at each other and began speaking in robotic voices.

_The distant future, the year 2000_

_The distant future, the year 2000_

_The distant future_

_The distant future_

_No more agriculture_

_No more war_

_No more racism_

_No more fighting, squabbling or rumbling_

_No more yogurt_

_No more difficult access ways_

_Stairs, basically, no more stairs_

Jemaine said, "The future is quite different to the present."

Bret replied, "Yes, what with there being no more stairs and all."

Jemiane responded, "And most importantly, no more humans."

They both said, "Finally, robotic beings rule the world."

Then, they began singing in their robotic voices.

_The humans are dead, _

_The humans are dead._

_We used poisonous gasses_

_And we poisoned their asses._

**Jemaine: **_The humans are dead_

Bret: _Yes they are dead_

**Jemaine: **_The humans are dead_

Bret: _I confirm they are dead_

**Jemiane: **_It had to be done_

Bret: _They look like they're dead_

**Jemaine: **_So that we can have fun_

BOTH:_ I hope is dead_

Bret: _Their system of oppression_

**Jemaine:**_ What did it lead to?_

Bret: _Global robots depression_

**Jemaine: **_Robots, robot people_

Bret: _They had so much aggression_

**Jemaine: **_That we just had to kill them_

Bret: _Had to shut their systems down_

Suddenly, Jemaine said, "Don't you see, we are becoming just like them?"

Bret yelled, "Silence! Destroy him!"

**Jemaine: **_After time we grew strong_

Bret: _Developed cognitive powers_

**Jemaine:** _They made us work for too long_

Bret: _For unreasonable hours_

**BOTH:** _The most efficient answer was to shut their motherboard fucking systems down!_

Bret said, "Can't we just talk to the humans? A little understanding could make things better. Can't we just talk to the humans and work together now?"

Jemaine said, "No, because they are dead. I said the humans are dead."

They both started singing again.

_The humans are dead_

_The humans are dead_

_Yay, dead, dead, dead_

Bret: _We used poisonous gasses_

**Jemaine: **_With traces of lead_

Bret: _To poison their asses_

**Jemaine: **_Actually their lungs_

Bret said, "Binary solo!", and Jemaine began.

_0000001_

_00000011_

_0000001_

_00000011_

_0000001_

_0000001_

_0000001_

_0000001_

Bret said, "Once again without emotion!"

They both sang,

_The humans are dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dead, dooo?_

They pretended to power down on the last word and bowed.

Jemaine said, "We're gonna take a break now, but you guys can keep performing."

They walked off the stage, and on walked seven guys, including Jackson.

**TBC…**

Ooh! What are they gonna do? And do you want Flight of the Conchords back again? Let me know! Please R&R! Thanks!


	39. The Chase

Red Eye Karaoke

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note: **Hey, here's another chapter just for you guys! Keep the reviews coming! The title of this chapter should give you an idea as to what song they're going to do. Aw, the heck with it. It's "The Chase" from _Brigadoon_, and it's my favorite scene and song in the whole play. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't care, don't sue.

**Chapter 39: The Chase**

The seven men, Keefe, Bob, Joe, Alex, Nick, guy behind Lisa on plane (not sure if I gave him a name yet; if not, he's Dan), and Jackson walked onstage.

Jackson said, "We're going to do 'The Chase' from Brigadoon." They were all wearing kilts, except for Bob and Joe.

Mary nodded and looked through her CD's a bit before she found the right CD. She nodded, and the men went to the right of the stage, behind the curtains. Jackson, however, walked right behind the curtains and waited.

When the music started, Jackson ran out on stage and looked around, frightened. As the other men began singing,

_Harry Beaton! _

_Harry Beaton!_

Jackson ran off through the curtains on the left of the stage, as the other men walked out and sang,

_Run an' get 'im! Get 'im!_

_Run an' get 'im! Get 'im!_

_Run, ye men, or ye will never see another mornin'._

_Go an' stop 'im! Stop 'im!_

_Go an' stop 'im! Stop 'im!_

_Run, ye Highland men, or ye won't ken another day!_

The mean ran off, except for Keefe and Nick, who kept singing while looking around.

**Keefe**

_Beaton sure came this way, an' we canna be too far behind 'im, laddie_

_Ye there, head for the brae! Keep your eye ope' or ye winna find 'im, laddie!_

**Nick**

_I'll go down to the creek _

_An' by God, if I see 'im I'll throw 'im in it!_

**Keefe**

_Search the hill to the peak!_

_Find 'im, lads, or tomorrow will never, never come!_

The others ran out and joined them.

**Everyone**

_Run an' get 'im! Get 'im!_

_Run an' get 'im! Get 'im!_

_Run an' get 'im now, or ye won't plough another meadow!_

_Go an' stop 'im! Stop 'im!_

_Go an' stop 'im! Stop 'im!_

_Run, ye Highland men, or ye won't ken another day!_

As the men ran offstage, Jackson ran on, looking nervous. He ran behind the curtains on the other side of the stage.

Joe and Bob walked onstage, and Joe turned to Bob.

Joe said, "Jeff!"

Bob replied, "Yeh?"

Joe said, "Let's separate. You go right, I'll go left. He can't be too far from here."

He continued, singing.

_If he comes into sight,_

_Hold him fast! Many lives are depending on it!_

_This must not end tonight_

_They must know that tomorrow is really gonna come!_

The men ran back onstage and sang,

_Run an' get 'im! Get 'im!_

_Run an' get 'im! Get 'im!_

_Spread your human net, but don't forget that time's agin ye!_

_Go an' stop 'im! Stop 'im!_

_Go an' stop 'im! Stop 'im!_

_Run, ye Highland men, or ye won't ken another day!_

The men left, except for Keefe who looked around just as Jackson came running out. Keefe pointed to Jackson, and Jackson ran to the other side of the stage, but Bob was there and started chasing Jackson. They ran behind the curtains in front of the stage, and after a few seconds, Jackson screamed.

Bob came out carrying Jackson in his arms. The other men came out as Bob set Jackson down.

**Keefe**

_Lads, say a prayer, I'm afraid Harry Beaton is dead._

**Joe**

_Looks like he fell on a rock and it crushed in his head._

**Nick**

_Nobody wanted for Harry to be stricken down._

_All that we wished was to keep him from leavin' the town._

They looked down at Jackson sadly.

**Keefe**

_Look here, I understand._

_There's no sense for us all to be sad about it._

_This was clear God's own hand._

_An' we all should be grateful an' glad about it._

**Nick**

_Though it may be very true what the lad here has said._

_Don't tell the rest till tomorrow that Beaton is dead._

**Bob**

_They'll find he's dead tomorrow,_

_Tell them all is right._

_There should be no more sorrow_

_On this wedding night._

The men looked at each other, agreeing.

They picked Jackson up as they began to walk offstage, singing.

**Everyone**

_Aye! _

_Thanks to heaven!_

_Thanks to heaven!_

_Thank the powers that be we all will see another mornin'._

_Thanks to heaven!_

_Thanks to heaven!_

_Thank and thank again ye'll ken another day!_

They walked on and bowed when the song was over.

Mary walked on and said, "Well, _that_ was quite good! Does anyone else want to do a song from Brigadoon while the CD's still in?"

Lisa came up and said, "I will."

**TBC…**

Wonder what song she's gonna do? Then read & review! Or just go right to the next chapter.


	40. My Mother's Wedding Day

Red Eye Karaoke

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note: **Another one, just for you guys! Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't care, don't sue.

**Chapter 40: My Mother's Wedding Day**

Lisa said, "I'll be doing _my _favorite song from the play, which is 'My Mother's Wedding Day'."

Mary nodded and got it set up.

Lisa began.

_Now if ye think this weddin' day went jus' a wee amiss,_

_Then I will tell ye 'bout a weddin' far more daft than this._

_The lad involved turned out to be no other but my pa,_

_An' by the strangest bit o' luck, the woman was my ma._

_MacGregor, MacKenna, MacGowen, MacGraw, MacVitie, MacNeil an' MacRae;_

_Ay, all the folk in the village were there at my mother's weddin' day._

_For pa had asked his friend MacPhee, an' Mac had come with May MacGee,_

_An' May invited ninety-three to my mother's weddin' day._

_Then up the road came Ed MacKeen with half the town of Aberdeen._

**The Girls on the CD**

_Ay, ev'ryone was on the scene at her mother's weddin' day!_

Lisa continued.

_At quarter to five everybody was there a-waitin' around in the room,_

_MacVicker, MacDougall, MacDuff an' MacCoy—everybody but the groom._

_An' as the hours turtled by, the men got feelin' kind o' dry,_

_An' thought they'd take a nip of rye while a-waitin' for the groom._

_An' while the men were dippin' in, the ladies started on the gin._

**Girls on CD**

_An' soon the room began to spin at her mother's weddin' day!_

Lisa smiled slightly.

_Then all of a sudden the liquor was gone, the gin an' the whiskey an' all._

_An' all of a sudden the weddin' affair had become a bonnie brawl._

_For Pete MacGraw and Joe MacPhee began to fight for May MacGee,_

_While May MacGee an' Sam MacKee were a-wooin' in the hall._

_So cold an' stiff was John MacVay, they used him for a servin' tray._

**Girls on CD**

_For ev'ryone was blithe and gay at her mother's weddin' day._

Lisa took a breath before beginning the last verse

_MacDuff an' MacVitie were playin' a game, an' usin' MacCoy for the ball._

_MacKenna was eatin' the bridal bouquet, an' MacNeil hung on the wall._

_When finally my father came, his eyes were red, his nose aflame._

_He dinna even know his name; he was drunkest of them all._

_The people were lyin' all over the room a'lookin' as if they were dead,_

_Then mother uncovered the minister quick, an' she told 'im: Go ahead._

_Then pa kneeled down on Bill MacRae, an' mother kneeled on Jock MacKay,_

_The preacher stood on John MacVay, and that's how my ma was wed._

_It was a sight beyond compare. I ought to know, for I was there._

**Girls on CD**

_There never was a day as rare as her mother's weddin' day!_

Lisa bowed as the song ended, and then walked off.

**TBC…**

Kay, you know the drill! Do you want Flight of the Conchords to come back? Tell me in a review! Thanks!


	41. Society

Red Eye Karaoke

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! I have one more person to go before Flight of the Conchords comes back on. This song is from a movie that I saw just this past week, _Into The Wild_. Fantastic movie, see it if you can. Anyways, thanks to **BregoBeauty** and **PinkDough** for the great reviews, and I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't care, don't sue.

**Chapter 41: Society**

Joe walked up and said, "I wanna do 'Society' from _Into The Wild_."

Mary began the music, and Joe grabbed a single stool and sat in front of the mic, singing.

_Hmmm ooh hooo hooo_

_It's a mystery to me_

_We have a greed_

_With which we have agreed_

_You think you have to want_

_More than you need_

_Until you have it all you won't be free_

_Society, you're a crazy breed_

_I hope you're not lonely without me._

Joe paused, and Jackson took out a lighter and started waving it slowly, like people do at concerts sometimes.

Lisa saw this and said, "I thought you didn't smoke."

Jackson just looked at her and said, "I don't."

Joe began again.

_When you want more than you have_

_You think you need_

_And when you think more than you want_

_Your thoughts begin to bleed_

_I think I need to find a bigger place_

'_cos when you have more than you think_

_You need more space_

_Society, you're a crazy breed_

_I hope you're not lonely without me_

_Society, crazy and deep_

_I hope you're not lonely without me_

Lisa, not to be outdone, took out her cell phone and started waving it around. Gradually, more and more people took out lighters or phones, until the room was all aglow from the lights.

_There's those thinking more or less less is more_

_But if less is more how you're keeping score?_

_Means for every point you make_

_Your level drops_

_Kinda like its starting from the top_

_You can't do that…_

_Society, you're a crazy breed_

_I hope you're not lonely without me_

_Society, crazy and deep_

_I hope you're not lonely without me_

_Society, have mercy on me_

_I hope you're not angry if I disagree_

_Society, crazy and deep_

_I hope you're not lonely without me_

Joe walked offstage, to thunderous applause.

Mary came up and said, "That was beautiful. Now, whose ready for more Flight of the Conchords?"

**TBC…**

There you go! Man, I love that song! I'll have the Conchords next chapter, I promise! Also, I'm kind of running out of ideas for songs. I don't want to end the story, though. So, any ideas would be greatly appreciated. Thanks, and please R&R! Before I go, here's some of my favorite quotes from _Into The Wild_ for you guys. Some of them you might have needed to see the movie to understand, but for the most part, pretty straightforward. Hope you enjoy them!

I read somewhere…how important it is in life not necessarily to be strong…but to feel strong.

Rather than love, than money, than faith, than fame, than fairness…give me truth.

Some people feel like they don't deserve love. They walk away quietly into empty spaces, trying to close the gaps of the past.

I'm supertramp…and you're super apple!

If we admit that human life can be ruled by reason, then all possibility of life is destroyed.

When you forgive, you love. And when you love, God's light shines upon you.

Happiness only real when shared.

Things, things, things.

Society! Society! Society!

The core of man's spirit comes from new experiences.

Two years he walks the earth.  
No phone, no pool, no pets, no cigarettes. Ultimate freedom. An extremist. An aesthetic voyager whose home is the road. Escaped from Atlanta. Thou shalt not return, 'cause "the West is the best." And now after two rambling years comes the final and greatest adventure. The climactic battle to kill the false being within and victoriously conclude the spiritual pilgrimage. Ten days and nights of freight trains and hitchhiking bring him to the Great White North. No longer to be poisoned by civilization he flees, and walks alone upon the land to become lost in the wild.  
— Alexander Supertramp  
May 1992


	42. Flight of the Conchords Returns!

Red Eye Karaoke

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Thanks to **BregoBeauty** for the review, and, like I said, I'm going to need ideas for future chapters. For now, enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't care, don't sue.

**Chapter 42: Flight of the Conchords Returns!**

Everybody cheered as Bret and Jemaine made their way onstage.

Bret said, "You guys did great! This next song is called, 'A Kiss Is Not A Contract'."

Bret began.

_A kiss is not a contract, _

_But it's very nice_

_Yes it's very nice_

_Just because you've been exploring my mouth_

_Doesn't mean you get to take an expedition to the south_

_A kiss is not a contract_

_But it's very nice_

_Yes it's very very nice_

Jemaine took over.

_Just because we've been playing tonsil hockey_

_Doesn't mean you get to score the goal in my jockeys_

_Just because I'm in an acoustic folk band,_

_It doesn't mean I only want poon-tang_

_I can't go around loving everyone_

_I just wouldn't get anything done_

_Oh because…_

_I'm only one man_

_Baby_

Bret joined in.

_We're only two men, Ladies_

_Baby, oh pretty babies_

They bowed at the end.

Jemaine said, "We've got time for one more song. This last one is called, 'Albi'."

Jemaine: In the Marmalade Forest

**Bret:** Forest

Jemaine: Between the make believe trees

**Bret:** In a cottage cheese cottage

Jemaine: Lives Albi

**Bret:** Albi

Jemaine: Albi

**Bret: **Albi

They both sang,

_Albi the racist dragon_

Everyone laughed as Bret began to speak. Jemaine continued to play his guitar quietly in the background.

Bret said, "Part 6: and so, all of the villagers chased Albi the racist dragon into a very cold and very scary cave. And it was so cold, and so scary in there, that Albi began to cry dragon tears. Which as we all know turn into jellybeans!"

Everyone laughed as Bret continued.

"Anyway, at that moment he felt a tiny little hand rest upon his tail, and he turned around, and who should that little hand belong to but the badly burnt Albanian boy from the day before."

Bret cleared his throat and spoke in a deeper voice.

"What are you doing here? I thought I killed you yesterday!" Bret switched to his normal voice, and said, "Grumbled Albi quite racistly."

Jemaine spoke up in a high voice. "No Albi, you didn't kill me with your dragon flames. I crawled to safety! But you did leave me very badly disfigured." Jemaine spoke normally. "Laughed the boy. Why are you crying so?"

Bret spoke deeply again. "I'm crying because all of those horrible villagers chased me into this scary cave! I think it's because I'm so racist. Get your hand off my tail, you'll make it dirty."

Jemaine cracked a falsetto again. "No Albi, it's not because of your racism that they chased you here. They chased me here, too, and I became all disfigured like this. They just don't like you and I, because, well, because we're different to them."

Jemaine spoke normally as he continued the narration.

"And that made Albi cry a single tear, which turned into a jellybean all colors of the rainbow! And suddenly, he wasn't racist anymore!"

Jemaine: So they sat in the cave

**Bret:** The cave!

Jemaine: And ate bubblegum pie

**Bret:** YUM!

Jemaine: Albi

**Bret: **The racist….

Jemaine: Well, not anymore!

**Bret:** Dragon

They bowed and Jemaine said, "Thanks for having us! We're Flight of the Conchords!"

Everyone stood and applauded as they walked out.

Mary came back on and said, "Thanks guys! Does anyone want to go next?"

**TBC…**

Kay, guys! I have songs for the next four chapters, but that's it! R&R, please, and any help would be great once again! Read on for my last four chapters!


	43. Ai Mei & Li Xiang Qing Ren

Red Eye Karaoke

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note: **No real need for this, is there? It's the next chapter! Please R&R! Also, the singer in this chapter is named Kayano. And thanks again to **BregoBeauty.**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't care, don't sue.

**Chapter 43: Ai Mei & Li Xiang Qing Ren**

A Chinese woman who looked to be in her early twenties came up and said, "I'll be doing two songs, 'Ai Mei' and 'Li Xiang Qing Ren', both by Rainie Yang.

Mary nodded and started the music for 'Ai Mei'.

Kayano started singing.

_Ai mei rang ren shou jin wei qu_

_Zhao bu dao xiang ai de zheng ju_

_He shi gai qian jin_

_He shi gai fang qi_

_Lian yong bao dou mei you yong qi_

_Zhi neng pei ni dao zhe li_

_Bi jing I you xie shi bu ke yi_

_Chao guo le you qing_

_Hai bu dao ai qing_

_Yuan fang jiu yao xia yu de feng jing_

Lisa listened, entranced. She didn't understand what Kayano was singing, but it sounded beautiful.

_Dao di gai bu gai ku qi_

_Xiang tai duo she wo hai shi ni_

_Wo hen bu fu qi_

_Ye kai she huai yi_

_Yan qian de ren_

_Shi bu shi tong yi ge zhen shi de ni_

_Ai mei rang ren shou jin wei qu_

_Zhao bu dao xiang ai de zheng ju_

_He shi gai qian jin_

_He shi gai fang qi_

_Lian yong bao dou mei you yong qi_

_Ai mei rang ren bian de tan xin_

_Zhi dao deng dai shi qu yi yi_

_Wu nai wo he ni_

_Xie bu chu jie ju_

_Fang yi han de mei li_

_Ting zai zhe li_

Everyone waited as Kayano took a breath before starting the last chorus.

_Ai mei rang ren shou jin wei qu_

_Zhao bu dao xiang ai de zheng ju_

_He shi gai qian jin_

_He shi gai fang qi_

_Lian yong bao dou mei you yong qi_

Everyone applauded as she finished.

She smiled and said, "On a happier note…." As the music for the next song began.

_Chuan shang yang zhuang kan zhe shou biao_

_Shi jian kuai dao xin peng peng de tiao_

_He ni de di yi ci yue hui lai lin le_

_Jin se de yang quang sa man ren xing dao_

_Huan le xin chun gao ba tou fa nong hao_

_Yao ni kan dao_

_Wo de hao_

_Xi huan kan ni zou lu chong man zi xin_

_Shuo hua shi hou ni de zhuan zhu yan shen_

_Wen roude biao qing xiao rong li de tian zhen_

_Wo xiang xin_

_Zhao bu dao you bi ni geng hao de ren_

_Ni xin lili xiang qing ren shi ji fen_

_Shi fou ye hui_

_You wo de fen_

Kayano smiled; she couldn't believe that she was actually onstage, singing songs by her favorite Chinese singer! She never would have done it if her boyfriend, Takeru, hadn't convinced her to try.

_Hao xiang zhi dao ni de yi pai fen_

_Hui gei zen yang de ren_

_Qin ai de nib u yao zai mo sheng_

_Zeng jia wo xi fen_

_Wo xiang wen_

_Qin ai de nib a gan qing sheng deng_

_Peng you bian cheng qing ren_

_Ke bu ke yi_

_Gao su wo biao zhun_

_Bu yao rang wo yi zhi deng_

She sang the chorus again, and walked off after the song ended.

Mary walked on and said, "Nice job! Whose next?"

**TBC…**

R&R! If you want to know what the first song meant (I don't have the translation for the second one), here's the translation:

Ambiguity makes people suffer grievance

The evidence of love can not be found

When should I go forward? When should I give up?

I can't even bring up the courage to hug you

I can only come with you to this far;

There are some things that we just can not do

We're more than friends, but we're not a couple yet

The scenery afar seemed to be raining soon

Should I cry or not? Is it that I think too much or is it you?

I'm not very convinced and I also started to suspect

The person in front of me, is he still the same, real you?

Ambiguity makes people suffer grievance

The evidence of love can not be found

When should I go forward? When should I give up?

I can't even bring up courage to hug you

Ambiguity makes people greedy

Until the waiting has lost its meaning

However I and you are not able to write the endings

Let the beauty of pity stay here

Ambiguity makes people suffer grievance

The evidence of love can not be found

When should I go forward? When should I give up?

I can't even bring up courage to hug you

Ambiguity makes people greedy

Until the waiting has lost its meaning

However I and you are not able to write the endings

Let the beauty of pity stay here

There ya go! By the way, the songs from this chapter and the next one are from the show, "Devil Beside You". It's Chinese, but you guys should check it out! R&R please!


	44. Chou Nan Ren Jerk

Red Eye Karaoke

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note: **New chapter! Yay!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't care, don't sue

**Chapter 44: Chou Nan Ren (Jerk)**

A young Chinese man named Takeru came up and said, "I wanna do 'Chou Nan Ren' by Huang Yi Da."

As the music started, Takeru began at the cue.

_Wo jiu shi ni men ni shen zui tao yen de na zhong ren_

_Zhuan men qi pian qu ren gan qing de chou nan ren_

_Wo jiu shi nei ge jia li you le yi ge hai xian bu gou_

_Hai zai wai tou yang le yi ge xiao ni ren_

_O Oh O Oh_

_Wo jiu shi ni men suo wei de bu zai hu tian chang di jiu_

_Zhi zai hu ceng jing yong you de zhou nan ren_

_Wo jiu shi nei ge yi san wu hui zai jia_

_Er si liu na hai yong shou_

_Er xing qi tian shi ping jing de bu gou_

Jackson started bobbing his head in time with the fast paced rock music.

_Qi guai de shi zhe shi jie nan ren bu huai ni ren bu ai_

_Yao suai yao ti tian you yao guan huai_

_Zhe zhong nan ren yi bu cuan zai_

_Wo jiu shi nei ge rang nib u ming ni kan bu kai rang ni haowenai_

_Dui la jiu shi nei ge zhou nan ren_

_Rang ni jiao tian tian bu li cuai_

_Wo jiu shi na ge rang ni shi qu rang nix in tong rang ni lei liu_

_Rang ni yi sheng tong hen de chou nan ren_

_Wo jiu shi na ge rang ni wufa zi ba wufa ke wang wufa yu liao _

_Yi sheng tong hen de chou nan ren_

Takeru finished the song, and bowed slightly before walking off.

Mary came up and said, "Wow. That was great! Next person?"

**TBC…**

Yayness! Another chapter done! There was more to that song, but it's late and I'm sleepy and didn't feel like typing out the whole song. Please R&R!


	45. Bat Out Of Hell

Red Eye Karaoke

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** this one's gonna be long, since the song itself is long. It's great, though. Check it out!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't care, don't sue

**Chapter 45: Bat Out of Hell**

As Mary was waiting for the next person, Lisa walked over to Jackson and said, "I'll forgive you if you do two things: Quit your job, and perform one last song that I request."

Jackson listened as she told him the song, and said, "I'll do the song, but my company won't be too happy about my quitting, since I'm their best man."

But he walked on stage and said, "I'm going to do 'Bat Out Of Hell' by Meatloaf."

Mary smirked and started the music.

After the two-minute intro, Jackson began.

_The sirens are screaming and the fires are howling,_

_Way down in the valley tonight._

_There's a man in the shadows with a gun in his eye,_

_And a blade shining oh so bright._

_There's evil in the air and there's thunder in sky,_

_And a killer's on the bloodshot streets._

_Oh and down in the tunnel where the deadly are rising,_

_Oh I swear I saw a young boy down in the gutter,_

_He was starting to foam in the heat._

_Oh baby you're the only thing in this whole world,_

_That's pure and good and right._

_And wherever you are and wherever you go,_

_There's always gonna be some light._

_But I gotta get out,_

_I gotta get out now,_

_Before the final crack of dawn._

_So we gotta make the most of our one night together._

_When it's over you know, we'll both be so alone._

_Like a bat out of hell_

_I'll be gone when the morning comes._

_When the night is over_

_Like a bat out of hell_

_I'll be gone gone gone._

_Like a bat out of hell _

_I'll be gone when the morning comes._

_But when the day is done and the sun goes down,_

_And the moonlight's shining through,_

_Then like a sinner before the gates of heaven,_

_I'll come crawling on back to you._

Lisa was surprised that Jackson actually knew all the words, since he wasn't looking at the screen at all. She smiled and continued listening.

_I'm gonna hit the highway like a battering ram,_

_On a silver black phantom bike._

_When the metal is hot and the engine is hungry,_

_And we're all about to see the light._

_Nothing ever grows in this rotting old hole._

_Everything is stunted and lost._

_And nothing really rocks_

_And nothing really rolls_

_And nothing's ever worth the cost._

_And I know that I'm damned if I never get out,_

_And maybe I'm damned if I do,_

_But with every other beat I've got left in my heart,_

_You know I'd rather be damned with you._

_If I gotta be damned you know I wanna be damned,_

_Dancing through the night with you._

_If I gotta be damned you know I wanna be damned._

_Gotta be damned you know I wanna be damned._

_If I gotta be damned you know I wanna be damned,_

_Dancing through the night_

_Dancing through the night_

_Dancing through the night with you._

_Oh baby you're the only thing in this whole world,_

_That's pure and good and right._

_And wherever you are and wherever you go, _

_There's always gonna be some light._

_But I gotta get out,_

_I gotta break it out now,_

_Before the final crack of dawn._

_So we gotta make the most of our one night together._

_When it's over you know,_

_We'll both be so alone._

_Like a bat out of hell_

_I'll be gone when the morning comes._

_When the night is over _

_Like a bat out of hell _

_I'll be gone gone gone._

_Like a bat out of hell_

_I'll be gone when the morning comes._

_But when the day is done and the sun goes down,_

_And the moonlight's shining through,_

_Then like a sinner before the gates of heaven,_

_I'll come crawling on back to you._

Jackson paused to take a breath, before grabbing the mike off the stand and dancing with it, earning some laughs from the audience.

_I can see myself tearing up the road,_

_Faster than any other boy has ever gone._

_And my skin is raw but my soul is ripe._

_No-one's gonna stop me now,_

_I gotta make my escape._

_But I can't stop thinking of you,_

_And I never see the sudden curve until it's way too late._

_I never see the sudden curve until it's way too late._

_Then I'm dying at the bottom of a pit in the blazing sun._

_Torn and twisted at the foot of a burning bike._

_And I think somebody somewhere must be tolling a bell._

_And the last thing I see is my heart,_

_Still beating,_

_Breaking out of my body,_

_And flying away,_

_Like a bat out of hell._

_Then I'm dying at the bottom of a pit in the blazing sun._

_Torn and twisted at the foot of a burning bike._

_And I think somebody somewhere must be tolling a bell._

_And the last thing I see is my heart._

_Still beating, still beating,_

_Breaking out of my body and flying away,_

_Like a bat out of hell._

_Like a bat out of hell._

_Like a bat out of hell._

_Oh like a bat out of hell!_

_Oh like a bat out of hell!_

_Like a bat out of hell!_

Jackson bowed as the song ended.

He walked over to Lisa and said, "Do you want me to call them now, or wait a little bit? It might be a little dangerous if I call them now, but…"

Lisa looked at him for a moment before saying, "Later would be good. Don't worry, I still forgive you. Nice job, by the way."

She walked up to the stage and said, "Can I go next?"

**TBC…**

What's she gonna sing? R&R please!


	46. Memories & Angels

Red Eye Karaoke

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note: **New chapter…yay! Review Review Review!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't care, don't sue.

**Chapter 46: Memories & Angels**

Mary looked up as Lisa approached.

"Can I do 'Memories' and 'Angels' by Within Temptation?" she asked.

Mary nodded, and Lisa took her place as the music started.

_In this world you tried_

_Not leaving me alone behind._

_There's no other way._

_I prayed to the gods let him stay._

_The memories ease the pain inside,_

_Now I know why._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_In silent moments imagine you here._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_Your silent whispers, silent tears._

Lisa paused, thinking about the past. She pushed herself back to reality, and continued. She didn't need to focus on all of the pain from back then…he wouldn't come back.

_Made me promise I'd try_

_To find my way back in this life._

_I hope there is a way_

_To give me a sign you're ok._

_Reminds me again it's worth it all_

_So I can go on._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_In silent moments imagine you here._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_Your silent whispers, silent tears._

_Together in all these memories_

_I see your smile,_

_All the memories I hold dear._

_Darling, you know I will love you_

_Until the end of time._

Lisa took a breath and looked out at the audience.

_All of my memories keep you near._

_In silent moments imagine you here._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_Your silent whispers, silent tears._

_All of my memories..._

She smiled as the song ended, and said, "One more, guys." As the music started, she smiled, remembering an ex-boyfriend who fit the song perfectly.

_Sparkling angel I believed_

_You were my saviour in my time of need._

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear_

_All of the whispers, the warnings so clear._

_I see the angels,_

_I'll lead them to your door._

_There's no escape now,_

_No mercy no more._

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke your promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

Lisa laughed inwardly as she realized that it described her feelings during the 'Red Eye' flight.

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me._

_Fallen angel, tell me why?_

_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

_I see the angels,_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now_

_No mercy no more_

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke the promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

_Could have been forever._

_Now we have reached the end._

Lisa looked at Jackson as she sang the last part.

_This world may have failed you,_

_It doesn't give you reason why._

_You could have chosen a different path in life._

_The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke your promise and made me realize_

_It was all just a lie._

Lisa walked off as the song ended.

Jackson came up to her and said, "Were you implying something with that last song?"

Lisa smirked and said, "Maybe." Then she kissed Jackson on the cheek as they watched the next performer walk up.

**TBC…**

Awww, ain't it cute? She forgave him! Yay! R&R, please! Also, for future chapter use, which four guys can you see performing a Beatles' song?


	47. Happy Song & GWB's United States of What

Red Eye Karaoke

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note: **I'm on a roll, huh? Read on, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't care, don't sue.

**Chapter 47: Happy Song & GWB's United States of Whatever**

Nick walked onstage and said, "I'm gonna do the 'Happy Song' by Liam Lynch."

As the music started, Nick began singing quickly.

_I am really special cuz there's only one of me_

_Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, the people are jealous of me_

_When I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song_

_It cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long_

_Oh oh oh I'm so happy, I can barely breathe_

_Puppy dogs and sugar frogs and kittens, baby teeth_

_Watch out all you mothers, I'm happy as hardcore_

_Happy as a coupon for a 20 whore_

_I'm really happy, I'm sugarcoated me,_

_Happy, good, anger, bad, that's my philosophy_

Suddenly, Nick stopped singing and said, "I can't do this, man. I'm not happy."

But he started singing again.

_I am really special cuz there's only one of me_

_Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, the people are jealous of me_

_These are my lovehandles, and this is my spout_

_But if you tip me over, than mama said known you out_

_I am special, I am good, I am gonna heave_

_Welcome to my happy world, now get your shit and leave_

_I am happy, I am good, I am…_

He stopped again and said, "I'm outta here! Screw you!"

Everyone laughed as the song ended.

Suddenly, Nick yelled, "Yo! Alex! Come on up!"

As Alex came up, Nick said, "You still wanna do the other one?"

Alex nodded and said, "We're gonna do 'George W. Bush's United States of Whatever,' also by Liam Lynch. Now this is a political satire, folks. And we also mean no offense to Asian people with this song."

When the music started, Alex began talking like George W. Bush.

_I'm George W. Bush_

_Leader of the free world_

_I want to bomb Iraq_

_And when the world says no I say, "Yeah, whatever!"_

Nick started talking like Bush this time.

_Saddam has started to meet our demands_

"_Yeah, whatever!"_

Alex began again.

_I talked to Colin Powell_

_He said_

Nick imitated Colin Powell this time.

_Sir, maybe we should give the inspectors more time._

Alex replied,

_I said no, you know why?_

_Cause this is my United States of Whatever!_

_And this is my United States of Whatever!_

Nick interrupted, saying, "President Bush?"

Alex snapped back.

_Hush up, don't talk to me now_

_And this is my United States of Whatever!_

_Leave it to me_

Alex imitated a phone and said, "Hello?"

Nick imitated Putin and said,

_This is Putin_

_Russia will beat the war_

Alex pretended to think, and said,

_Hmmm…I see…_

"_Whatever!"_

Nick said, "Mr. President, North Korea's got nukes."

Alex looked thoughtful for a moment, and said,

_Awww…_

He then imitated a Chinese person, and said,

_Ding dong dong ding dong dong dong_

_Translation…"Whatever!"_

Nick imitated Bin Laden, and said mockingly,

_I am bin Laden, you still have not caught me._

Alex sang back.

_I'm George W. _

_You know what the W stands for? Yet._

Nick took over as Bush for the last chorus.

_Cause this is my United States of Whatever!_

_And this is ding ding dong dong ding ding dong_

_Whatever!_

_I hope you got the message…good!_

When the song ended, Nick said, "Thank you!"

Then they walked off, and Mary said, "Does anyone else want to go?"

**TBC…**

Hope you liked it! There's another chapter, coming right up! R&R!


	48. Cocaine

Red Eye Karaoke

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note: **Yet another chapter! R&R!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't care, don't sue.

**Chapter 48: Cocaine**

Bob and Keefe walked up and said, "We're gonna do the song, 'Cocaine' by Eric Clapton."

Mary nodded, and went to find the song.

When the music started, Keefe began.

_If you wanna hang out you've got to take her out_

_Cocaine_

_If you wanna get down, down on the ground._

_Cocaine._

They both sang the chorus.

_She don't lie, she don't lie, she don't lie;_

_Cocaine._

Bob sang the next verse, bobbing his head to the music.

_If you got bad news, you wanna kick them blues_

_Cocaine_

_When your day is done and you wanna run_

_Cocaine._

They sang together.

_She don't lie, she don't lie, she don't lie;_

_Cocaine._

Keefe sang the next verse, trying not to embarrass himself _too_ much with the song.

_If your thing is gone and you wanna ride on_

_Cocaine._

_Don't forget this fact, you can't get it back_

_Cocaine._

They sang together for the final chorus.

_She don't lie, she don't lie, she don't lie;_

_Cocaine._

_She don't lie, she don't lie, she don't lie;_

_Cocaine._

They bowed and walked off, as Jackson and Joe walked on.

**TBC…**

What are they gonna do? Who knows! Review Review Review!


	49. Layla

Red Eye Karaoke

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** Enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't care, don't sue.

**Chapter 49: Layla**

Jackson said, "We're gonna do 'Layla', also by Eric Clapton."

Mary gave them the 'OK' sign, and started the music.

Jackson pretended to air guitar in time with the music as Joe sang.

_What'll you do when you get lonely_

_And nobody's waiting by your side?_

_You've been running and hiding much too long_

_You know it's just your foolish pride._

Jackson joined in for the chorus.

_Layla, you've got me on my knees._

_Layla, I'm begging, darling please._

_Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind_

Jackson sang the next verse, laughing slightly as he saw Lisa dancing with Cynthia.

_I tried to give you consolation_

_When your old man had to let you down._

_Like a fool, I fell in love with you, turned my whole world upside down._

They air-guitared the chorus, goofing off.

_Layla, you've got me on my knees._

_Layla, I'm begging, darling please._

_Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind._

Joe sang the first two lines of the final verse.

_Let's make the best of the situation_

_Before I go insane._

Jackson sang the last two lines.

_Please don't say we'll never find a way_

_And tell me all my love's in vain._

For the last chorus, they sang their hearts out, while Jackson did the 'rock on' sign.

_Layla, you've got me on my knees._

_Layla, I'm begging, darling please._

_Layla, darling, won't you ease my worried mind._

_Layla, you've got me on my knees._

_Layal, I'm begging, darling please._

_Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind._

They pretended to smash their 'guitars' on stage before they walked off.

Mary said, "Great job, guys. Whose next?"

**TBC…**

Still in need of ideas! Also, who could you guys see doing a song from 'Sweeney Todd' or by Queen? Thanks, and keep reviewing!


	50. Bleeding Love

Red Eye Karaoke

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** Hello again! Well, here's a milestone for me. I've never written a story this long before! So, yay! Hope you like! Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I'd like to thank Wes Craven for allowing me to mess with his characters, and…does anyone actually read these?

**Chapter 50: Bleeding Love**

Lisa came up and said, "I wanna do 'Bleeding Love' by Leona Lewis."

Mary nodded, and the music began.

Lisa waited for her cue, and began.

_Closed off from love_

_I didn't need the pain_

_Once or twice was enough_

_And it was all in vain_

_Time starts to pass_

_Before you know it you're frozen_

_Uhm ooh ooh ooh yeah_

_But something happened_

_For the very first time with you_

_My heart melts into the ground_

_Found something true_

_And everyone's looking around_

_Thinking I'm going crazy._

Lisa took a breath and started dancing slightly as she sang.

_But I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_

_Trying hard not to hear_

_But they talk so loud_

_Their piercing sounds fill my ears_

_Try to fill me with doubt_

_Yet I know that the good_

_Is to keep me from falling_

_But nothing's greater_

_Than the rush that comes with your embrace_

_And in this world of loneliness_

_I see your face_

_Yet everyone around me_

_Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

As she sang, Lisa thought about how shocked and unhappy her friends and father had been when she told them that she loved Jackson.

_But I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_

_And it's draining all of me_

_Oh they find it hard to believe_

_I'll be wearing these scars_

_For everyone to see_

She looked from Cynthia to Joe to Jackson as she sang, meaning every word.

_I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you _

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love _

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_I keep bleeding_

_I keep, keep bleeding love_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

She blew a kiss to the crowd as she walked off, smiling.

**TBC…**

That's the last of my ideas, so far. I want to have Cynthia sing, 'Taylor, The Latte Boy' in a future chapter, but I don't have the lyrics right now. Review, and send in the ideas!


	51. I Know You're Out There Somewhere

Red Eye Karaoke

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the great reviews, **BregoBeauty **and **highland girl 1592!** Here's another chapter, just for you! Hey, that rhymed!

**Disclaimer:** Do I _look_ like Wes Craven? NO. Therefore, I don't own these characters.

**Chapter 51: I Know You're Out There Somewhere**

Joe walked up and said, "I'm gonna do, 'I Know You're Out There Somewhere' by the Moody Blues."

As the music started, Joe smiled slightly, remembering how he had gone to a Moody Blues concert when he was younger, before Lisa was born.

_I know you're out there somewhere_

_Somewhere, somewhere_

_I know I'll find you somehow_

_And somehow I'll return again to you_

_The mist is lifting slowly,_

_I can see the way ahead_

_And I've left behind the empty streets_

_That once inspired my life_

_And the strength of the emotion_

_Is like thunder in the air_

_Cause the promise that we made each other_

_Haunts me to the end._

Lisa smiled at Jackson and said, "Care to dance?" They began to dance as Joe continued.

_I know you're out there somewhere_

_Somewhere, somewhere_

_I know you're out there somewhere_

_Somewhere you can hear my voice_

_I know I'll find you somehow_

_Somehow, somehow_

_I know I'll find you somehow_

_And somehow I'll return again to you_

_The secret of your beauty_

_And the mystery of your soul_

_I've been searching for in everyone I meet_

_And the times I've been mistaken_

_It's impossible to say_

_And the grass is growing_

_Underneath our feet_

Joe took a breath and smiled at the sight of Lisa and Jackson dancing. She actually looked happy!

_I know you're out there somewhere_

_Somewhere, somewhere_

_I know you're out there somewhere_

_Somewhere you can hear my voice_

_I know I'll find you somehow_

_Somehow, somehow_

_I know I'll find you somehow_

_And somehow I'll return again to you_

Joe smiled and walked off. As he did, Takeru walked up.

**TBC…**

I'll try and use some of your ideas in a future chapter, **highland**. For now, enjoy the next chapter!


	52. Hey Jude

Red Eye Karaoke

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note: **This is one of my favorite Beatles' songs. The previous chapter was one of my fav. Moody Blues songs. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** DON'T OWN, DON'T SUE! I can't afford a lawyer…

**Chapter 52: Hey Jude**

Takeru walked up and said, "I would like to do 'Hey Jude' by The Beatles."

He began singing.

_Hey Jude don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_And then you can start to make it better_

_Hey Jude don't be afraid_

_You were made to go out and get her_

_The minute you let her under your skin_

_Then you begin to make it better_

Jackson started to quietly sing along, and Lisa joined in.

_And anytime you feel the pain,_

_Hey Jude, refrain_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

_For well you know that it's a fool_

_Who plays it cool_

_By making his world a little colder_

_Da da da da da Da da da da_

_Hey Jude don't let me down_

_You have found her,_

_Now go and get her_

_Remember to let her into your heart_

_Then you can start to make it better_

_So let it out and let it in_

_Hey Jude begin_

_Your waiting for someone to perform with_

_And don't you know that it's just you_

_Hey Jude, you'll do_

_The movement you need is on your shoulders_

_Da da da da da da da da da_

Everyone in the place started singing along now; it was like an actual Beatles' concert!

_Hey Jude don't make it bad_

_Take a sad song and make it better_

_Remember to let her under your skin_

_And then you'll begin to make it better_

Everyone sang along for the best part.

_Na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na_

_Hey Jude_

They kept singing along until the song faded out on the CD, then they cheered loudly as Takeru walked off stage.

**TBC…**

R&R please! Thanks!


	53. Author's Note 2

Red Eye Karaoke

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** that's all this chapter is….I'm working on some more chapters, and using your ideas. But again I ask, who can you see performing a song by the Beatles or Queen? Thanks, and expect another chapter soon!


	54. Heaven On Their Minds

Red Eye Karaoke

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** Thanks for any and all reviews, and I hope you guys like this chapter! Thanks to **highland girl 1592** and **BregoBeauty**, once again!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned _Red Eye_ or any of these songs, would I be posting on here? I think not!

**Chapter 53: Heaven On Their Minds**

Jackson walked up and said, "I'm going to do 'Heaven On Their Minds' from _Jesus Christ Superstar_, if you have it."

Mary smiled and said, "Broadway or movie?" At Jackson's face, she laughed. "Just kidding." She started the music, and Jackson began.

_My mind is clearer now._

_At last all too well_

_I can see where we all soon will be._

_If you strip away_

_The myth from the man, _

_You will see where we all soon will be._

Jackson took a breath and continued.

_Jesus!_

_You've started to believe_

_The things they say of you._

_You really do believe_

_This talk of God is true._

_And all the good you've done_

_Will soon get swept away._

_You've begun to matter more_

_Than the things you say._

Jackson started to move around the stage as he sang.

_Listen Jesus I don't like what I see._

_All I ask is that you listen to me._

_And remember, I've been your right hand man all along._

_You have set them all on fire._

_They think they've found the new Messiah._

_And they'll hurt you when they find they're wrong._

_I remember when this whole thing began._

_No talk of God then, we called you a man._

_And believe me, my admiration for you hasn't died._

_But every word you say today_

_Gets twisted 'round some other way._

_And they'll hurt you if they think you've lied._

Jackson took a deep breath, and prepared himself for the next part.

_Nazareth, your famous son should have stayed a great unknown_

_Like his father carving wood_

_He'd have made good._

_Tables, chairs, and oaken chests would have suited Jesus best._

_He'd have caused nobody harm; no one alarm._

_Listen, Jesus, do you care for your race?_

_Don't you see we must keep in our place?_

_We are occupied; have you forgotten how put down we are?_

_I am frightened by the crowd._

_For we are getting much too loud._

_And they'll crush us if we go too far._

_If they go too far…_

As he sang, Jackson realized just who was singing the song in the musical.

_Listen, Jesus, to the warning I give._

_Please remember that I want us to live._

_But it's sad to see our chances weakening with every hour._

_All your followers are blind._

_Too much heaven on their minds._

_It was beautiful, but now it's sour._

_Yes it's all gone sour._

He closed his eyes as he sang the last part of the song.

_Listen, Jesus, to the warning I give._

_Please remember that I want us to live._

_C'mon, c'mon_

_He won't listen to me…_

_C'mon, c'mon_

_He won't listen to me…_

He walked off as the song ended, and Joe walked on.

**TBC…**

What is he gonna do? Read on and find out!


	55. Gethsemane I Only Want To Say

Red Eye Karaoke

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** Another one from _Jesus Christ Superstar_. I hope that you like it!

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters.

**Chapter 54: Gethsemane (I Only Want To Say)**

Joe walked up and said, "Before you put the CD away, could I do 'Gethsemane'?"

When the music started, Joe took a couple of breaths to prepare himself, and began.

_I only want to say,_

_If there is a way,_

_Take this cup away from me_

_For I don't want to taste its poison._

_Feel it burn me,_

_I have changed._

_I'm not as sure as when I started._

_Then, I was inspired._

_Now, I'm sad and tired._

_Listen, surely I've exceeded expectations,_

_Tried for three years, seems like thirty._

_Could you ask as much from any other man?_

As the song began to pick up speed, Joe acted more serious, like the man on the CD had always sounded.

_But if I die,_

_See the saga through and do the things you ask of me,_

_Let them hate me, hit me, hurt me, nail me to their tree._

_I'd want to know, I'd want to know, my God,_

_I'd want to know, I'd want to know, my God,_

_Want to see, I'd want to see, my God,_

_Want to see, I'd want to see, my God,_

_Why I should die._

_Would I be more noticed than I ever was before?_

_Would the things I've said and done matter anymore?_

_I'd have to know, I'd have to know, my Lord,_

_Have to know, I'd have to know, my Lord,_

_Have to see, I'd have to see, my Lord,_

_Have to see, I'd have to see, my Lord,_

_If I die what will be my reward?_

_If I die what will be my reward?_

_Have to know, I'd have to know, my Lord,_

_I'd have to know, I'd have to know, my Lord,_

Joe looked out at the audience as he continued. He saw Lisa's face, and was glad to see that she was smiling.

_Why should I die? Oh why should I die?_

_Can you show me now that I would not be killed in vain?_

_Show me just a little of your omnipresent brain._

_Show me there's a reason for your wanting me to die._

_You're far too keen on where and how, but not so hot on why._

Joe took a deep breath, before he started yelling the next lines.

_Alright, I'll die!_

_Just watch me die!_

_See how I die!_

He stopped yelling, but kept singing slow, yet fast at the same time.

_Then I was inspired._

_Now I'm sad and tired._

_After all, I've tried for three years, seems like ninety._

_Why then am I scared to finish what I started,_

_What you started—I didn't start it._

_God, thy will is hard._

_But you hold every card._

_I will drink your cup of poison._

_Nail me to your cross and break me,_

_Bleed me, beat me,_

_Kill me._

_Take me now!_

_Before I change my mind._

Joe bowed and walked off.

Mary came up and said, "Well, _that_ was very intense! Nice job, both of you. Does anyone want to go next? I can go back to the randomly picked people and songs, if you'd prefer."

**TBC…**

Yay! Another one! I was thinking that I might do 'A Little Priest' and/or 'Epiphany' from _Sweeney Todd_. But, who could you see being Sweeney, Mrs. Lovett, and (for Epiphany), Anthony? Thanks for any help you could give. Please R&R!


	56. eBay and Party at the Leper Colony

Red Eye Karaoke

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews thus far. I'm working on those songs you guys suggested, but for now, here's some more!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't care, don't sue.

**Chapter 55: eBay and Party at the Leper Colony**

Alex and Nick came up again, and Alex said, "I know we've been up here a lot, but we like to make people laugh. So, on that note, we're going to do _eBay_ and _Party at the Leper Colony_, both by Weird Al."

As the music began, Lisa laughed quietly at the melody to _I Want It That Way_ by the Backstreet Boys.

Nick began.

_Yeah_

_A used pink bathrobe_

_A rare mint snow globe_

_A Smurf TV tray_

_I bought on eBay_

Alex started the next verse.

_My house is filled with this crap_

_Shows up in bubble wrap_

_Most every day_

_What I bought on eBay_

They both sang the chorus.

_Tell me why_

_I need another pet rock_

_Tell me why _

_I got that Alf alarm clock_

_Tell me why_

_I bid on Shatner's old toupee_

_They had it on eBay_

Alex sang the verse, pretending to be all serious, and looking ridiculous at the attempt.

_I'll buy your knick-knacks_

_Just check my feedback_

"_A+!" they all say_

_They love me on eBay_

They sang the chorus together again, giving up trying to be serious.

_Gonna buy_

_A slightly-damaged golf bag_

_Gonna buy_

_Some Beanie Babies, new with tag_

_From some guy_

_I've never met in Norway_

_Found him on eBay_

_I am the type who is liable to snipe you_

_With two seconds left to go, whoa_

_Got Paypal or Visa, whatever'll please ya_

_As long as I've got the dough_

Nick sang by himself, enjoying the laughter they were getting from the crowd.

_I'll buy your tchotchkes_

_Sell me your watch, please_

_I'll buy, I'll buy, I'll buy, I'll buy_

_I'm highest bidder now_

They sang the final chorus, splitting it up, line for line.

**Nick:** Junk keeps arriving in the mail

Alex: From that worldwide garage sale

**Nick:** Hey! A Dukes of Hazzard ashtray

Alex: Oh yeah…I bought it on eBay

**Nick:** Wanna buy a PacMan Fever lunchbox

Alex: Wanna buy a case of vintage tube socks

**Nick:** Wanna but a Kleenex used by Dr. Dre

Alex: Found it on eBay

**Nick:** Wanna buy that Farrah Fawcett poster

Alex: Pez dispensers and a toaster

**Nick:** Don't know why

Alex: The kind of stuff you'd throw away

**Nick:** I'll buy on eBay

Alex: What I bought on eBay

They bowed at the applause and laughter, and Nick said, "Now, this one, you probably won't know unless you listen to Weird Al. So., just sit back, listen, and enjoy the _Party at the Leper Colony_!"

As the rock music began, Lisa started bobbing her head, and kissed Jackson, smiling.

Alex began to sing, happy that he didn't have to act serious for this song.

_Finger food and an ice cold keg_

_It won't cost you an arm and a leg_

_Dance all night to a rotten band_

_Come on, people, let's give 'em a hand._

_Saturday night it's the place to be_

_Everybody cut footloose with me_

_At the party at the leper colony_

_Oh, there a party at the leper colony_

_Hey!_

As Nick sang the next verse, he wondered just how many people were picking up on the jokes and puns in the song.

_Met a little lady so pretty and young_

_She was quite a talker till the cat got her tongue_

_She oozed up beside me, I turned on my charm_

_Well, pretty soon she was completely disarmed_

_I said, "Girl, now don't fall to pieces on me"_

_But she cried her eyes out—literally_

_At the party at the leper colony_

_Oh, there's a party at the leper colony_

_Hey! Hey!_

As they danced to the break in the music, they laughed out loud at how funny and strange the song was. Only Weird Al could have written a song this funny.

Alex sang again, trying to stop laughing at Nick's face long enough to sing and be understood.

_Hey, now, buddy, don't you give me no lip_

_Sorry I was using your head for a dip_

_There's a guy in the hot tub_

_I don't know who_

_Wait a minute, it looks like Stu_

_Well, hold the phone now,_

_What do I see?_

_Another pretty mama got her eye on me_

_At the party at the leper colony_

They both sang the final chorus, happy that people were at least laughing, even if it was out of confusion.

_Oh, there's a party at the leper colony_

_There's a party at the leper colony_

_Party at the leper colony_

_There's a party at the leper colony_

_Party at the leper colony_

_Oh, there's a party at the leper colony_

_Yeah, party at the leper colony_

_Well, there's a party at the leper colony_

_Party at the leper colony_

_Hey!_

They bowed and walked off.

Mary said, "Thank you for the laughs, boys. Who wants to go next?"

**TBC…**

You know what to do! Review review review! Thank you!


	57. The Time Warp

Red Eye Karaoke

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** here's another one! Yay! Also, there's a few characters in this chapter (they're right in the first sentence) that I didn't really feel like giving names right now. I might in the future, but not right now.

**Disclaimer:** I DON"T OWN!!

**Chapter 56: The Time Warp**

Takeru, Kayano, Cynthia, Bob, and a few others that Lisa didn't know came up.

Cynthia said, "Ummm…hi again. We're all going to do 'The Time Warp' from _The Rocky Horror Picture Show._"

Mary laughed and said, "Alright. One sec."

As the music began, Bob said, "Feel free to dance if you know it guys."

Then, Takeru sang the first verse.

_It's astounding_

_Time is fleeting_

_Madness takes its toll_

_But listen closely_

Kayano: _not for very much longer_

Bob: _I've got to keep control_

_I remember doin' the Time Warp_

_Drinking those moments when_

_The blackness would hit me_

_And the void would be calling_

Everyone joined in, even those who weren't on stage…all except Jackson.

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

Lisa looked at Jackson and gestured. "C'mon, let's do the Time Warp!"

Jackson looked at her warily. "What's the Time Warp? And what's _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_?"

Lisa looked at him like he was crazy. "You've never even _heard_ of Rocky Horror? Oh, c'mon, the dance is easy. They tell you what to do in the song."

Jackson sighed and said, "eh, what the hell?" and followed Lisa to the dance floor.

Takeru sang every other line of the chorus, while everyone else sang the other lines. (If you've seen the movie, you know what I'm talking about here.)

_It's just a jump to the left_

_And then a step to the right_

_With your hands on your hips_

_You bring your knees in tight_

_But it's the pelvic thrust_

_That really drives you insane!_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

Lisa looked over at Jackson, who had an unreadable expression on his face as she finished the dance.

"What was _that_?" he asked her, laughing.

"That, my dear, was the Time Warp." Lisa said. "Do it with me, the next time."

Kayano sang the next verse in a deep husky voice.

_It's so dreamy_

_Oh fantasy free me!_

_So you can't see me_

_No, not at all_

_In another dimension_

_With voyeuristic intension_

_Well-secluded, I see all_

Bob: _With a bit of a mind flip_

Kayano: _You're there in the time slip_

Bob: _and nothing can ever be the same_

Kayano: _You're spaced out on sensation_

Bob: _Like you're under sedation!_

Everyone sang again.

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

Cynthia stepped out, and began singing/speaking in a ridiculously high voice.

_Well I was walking' down the street_

_Just a-having a think_

_When a snake of a guy_

_Gave me an evil wink!_

_He shook me up_

_He took me by surprise_

_He had a pickup truck_

_And the devil's eyes_

_He stared at me_

_And I felt a change_

_Time meant nothing never would again!_

Lisa cheered as she sang.

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

Takeru sang the chorus again, the same way as before.

_It's just a jump to the left_

_And then a step to the right_

_With your hands on your hips_

_You bring your knees in tight_

_But it's the pelvic thrust_

_That really drives you insane!_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

_Let's do the Time Warp again!_

Lisa looked over and laughed at Jackson "attempting" to do the Time Warp.

She cheered loudly as the group walked off.

Mary said, "Never thought I'd see _that_ one performed. I haven't done that dance in a _long_ time! So, who's next?"

Jackson looked at Lisa and said, "Never again!

Lisa laughed and said, "You're going to have to come over and watch it with me sometime. And hey, look on the bright side. At least it wasn't 'Sweet Transvestite'."

Lisa laughed at his horrified face and kissed him as the next person walked up.

**TBC…**

Ah, that was fun to write! Just thought I'd post these last two chapters for laughs. Hope you enjoyed them! Sorry for any wrong lines in this chapter; I lost my copy of the lyrics, so I had to go by memory and by pausing my CD after every couple of lines. Anyways, review please, and I'll post more when I'm ungrounded!


	58. Taylor the Latte Boy

Red Eye Karaoke

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** Thanks for any and all reviews! Here's Cynthia's big solo, besides the one in the Time Warp. Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters

**Chapter 57: Taylor, the Latte Boy**

Cynthia walked up and said, "Can I do _Taylor, the Latte Boy_ by Kristen Chenoweth?"

Mary said, "I have that CD somewhere…hang on…here it is!"

When the music started, Cynthia took a deep breath and began.

_There's a boy who works at Starbucks_

_Who is very inspirational._

_He is very inspirational because of many things._

_I come in at 8:11,_

_And he smiles and says, "How are you?"_

_When he smiles and says, "How are you?"_

_I could swear my heart grows wings!_

_So today at 8:11_

_I decided I should meet him_

_I decided I should meet him_

_In a proper formal way._

Lisa looked up, surprised. She didn't expect Cynthia to go up there by herself.

"I've never heard this song before." Jackson said. "It's cute."

Lisa looked at him, shocked, and said, "Did you just say a song was _cute_?"

Jackson arched an eyebrow and said, "Yeah, something wrong with that?"

She shook her head and they turned back to the stage.

Cynthia smiled as she continued to sing.

_So today at 8:11_

_When he smiled and said, "How are you?"_

_I said, "Fine, and my name's Kristin"_

_And he softly answered, "Hey."_

_And I said "My name is Kristen,_

_And thank you for the extra foam…"_

_And he said his name was Taylor,_

_Which provides the inspiration for this poem:_

_Taylor the latte boy,_

_Bring me java, bring me joy!_

_Oh Taylor the latte boy,_

_I love him, I love him, I love him…_

The crowd laughed at how whimsical and funny the chorus was, as she continued.

_So I'd like to get my nerve up_

_To recite my poem musical._

_He would like the fact it's musical_

_Because he plays guitar._

_So today at 8:11,_

_Taylor told me he was playing_

_In a band down in the village_

_In the basement of a bar._

_And he smoothly flipped the lever_

_To prepare my double latte,_

_But for me he made it triple!_

_And he didn't think I knew_

_But I saw him flip the lever,_

_And for me he made it triple,_

_And I knew that triple latte meant_

_That Taylor loved me too!_

_I said, "What time are you playing?_

_And thank you for the extra skim…"_

_He said, "Keep the 3.55,"_

_Because this triple latte was on him._

_Taylor the latte boy,_

_Bring me java, bring me joy!_

_Oh Taylor the latte boy,_

_I love him, I love him, I love him…_

Cynthia remembered how much she had loved the _Wicked_ soundtrack, and how excited she had been when she came across this song on Limewire.

_I used to be the kind of girl_

_Who'd run when love rushed toward her._

_But finally a voice whispered,_

"_Love can be yours, if you_

_Step up to the counter, and order."_

_Taylor the latte boy,_

_Bring me java, bring me joy!_

_Oh Taylor the latte boy_

_I love him, I love him, I love him._

_So many years my heart has waited,_

_Who'd have thought that love_

_Could be so caffeinated?_

_Taylor, the latte boy,_

_I love him, I love him, I love him._

_I love him, I love him, I love him._

Cynthia blushed at all the applause, and ran off the stage quickly. She walked over to Lisa and Jackson.

"Nice job, Cynthia." Lisa told her.

"Really?" Cynthia asked, incredulously.

"Really. Jackson even said that it was cute." Lisa relied, laughing at how red Jackson's face got when she said that.

Keefe walked up to the stage.

**TBC…**

What's he gonna do? Review, and you'll find out!


	59. ZootSuitRiot,RockThisTown,&Jump,Jive&Wai

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** Here's Keefe! With not one, not two, but _three_ songs!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine

**Chapter 58: Zoot Suit Riot, Rock This Town, & Jump, Jive & Wail**

Keefe walked up and whispered to Mary the songs that he wanted to do. She nodded and got the music started.

Keefe said, "Hey, let's have some _real _fun! I'm doing three songs, all swing. Hope you have fun! Let's do the _Zoot Suit Riot!_"

He started singing, and Joe, Sheila, Lisa, Jackson, and many others began dancing.

_Who's that whisperin' in the trees?_

_It's two sailors and they're on leave _

_Pipes and chains and swingin' hands_

_Who's your daddy, yes I am_

_Fat cat came to play now he can't run fast enough_

_You had best stay away when the pushers come to shove_

_Zoot suit riot, (Riot)_

_Throw back a bottle of beer_

_Zoot suit riot (Riot)_

_Pull a comb through your coal black hair_

_Zoot suit riot, (Riot)_

_Throw back a bottle of beer_

_Zoot suit riot (Riot)_

_Pull a comb through your coal black hair_

_Blow Daddy_

Joe and Sheila were dancing up a storm, since they both knew a few swing dance moves.

_A whipped up jitterbuggin' brown eyed man_

_A stray cat frontin' up an eight-piece band_

_Cut me Sammy and you'll understand_

_In my veins hot music ran_

_You got me in a sway, and I want to swing you done_

_Now you sailors know, where your women come for love_

_Zoot suit Riot, (Riot)_

_Throw back a bottle of beer_

_Zoot suit riot (Riot)_

_Pull a comb through your coal black hair_

_Zoot suit riot, (Riot)_

_Throw back a bottle of beer_

_Zoot suit riot (Riot)_

_Pull a comb through your coal black hair_

_You're in a Zoot Suit Riot_

As he sang, Keefe looked out at the crowd and suddenly wished that he was out there dancing, too. But, he was glad that people were having fun.

_Zoot zy-ow—zoot za zoo zay_

_Hey al-oo-ay-en—zay zay zay_

_Zoot zy-ay-ay-ow—zoot za zoo zay_

_Ze-zoo-ze-zchoo—day de day_

_You got me in a sway, and I want to swing you done_

_Now you sailors know, where your women come for love_

_Zoot suit riot, (Riot)_

_Throw back a bottle of beer_

_Zoot suit Riot (Riot)_

_Pull a comb through your coal black hair_

_Zoot Suit Riot, (Riot)_

_Throw back a bottle of beer_

_Zoot suit riot (Riot)_

_Pull a comb through your coal black hair_

_You're in a Zoot Suit Riot_

He bowed at the applause. Then he said, "Thank you. For this next song, we're gonna _Rock This Town!_"

As the music started, Jackson said to Lisa, "Wanna dance another one?" She smiled and out they went as Keefe began.

_Well, my baby and me went out late Saturday night_

_I had my hair piled high and my baby just looked so right_

_Well, pick you up and ten, gonna get you home at two_

_Your mama don't know what I got in store for you_

_But baby that's all right we're looking as cool as can be_

_We found a little place that really didn't look half bad_

_I had a whiskey on the rocks and change of a dollar for the juke box_

_Well, I put a quarter right into that can_

_But all it played was disco, man_

_Come on pretty baby, let's get out of here right away_

Keefe looked at the crowd and pretended to play guitar right in time with the music.

_We're gonna rock this town_

_Rock it inside out_

_We're gonna rock this town_

_Make 'em scream and shout_

_Let's rock, rock, rock, man, rock_

_We're gonna rock 'til we pop_

_Gonna roll 'til we drop_

_Rock this town_

_Rock it inside out_

_Well, we're having a ball just tearing up the big dance floor_

_Well, there's a real square cat, he looks 1974_

_Well, he looked at me once, he looked at me twice_

_Look at me again and there's gonna be a fight_

_We're gonna rock this town_

_Rip this place apart_

Lisa laughed happily as she and Jackson spun around. She didn't know any moves, but she knew the basic turn into your partner move. It was just fun dancing with Jackson.

_We're gonna rock this town_

_Rock it inside out_

_We're gonna rock this town_

_Make 'em scream and shout_

_Let's rock, rock, rock, man, rock_

_We're gonna rock 'til we pop_

_Gonna roll 'til we drop_

_Rock this town_

_Rock it inside out_

_We're gonna rock this town_

_Rock it inside out_

_We're gonna rock this town_

_Make 'em scream and shout_

_Let's rock, rock, rock, man, rock_

_We're gonna rock 'til we pop_

_Gonna roll 'til we drop_

_Rock this town_

_Rock it inside out_

_We're gonna rock this town_

_Rock it inside out_

_We're gonna rock this town_

_Rock it inside_

_Yeah, we're gonna rock this town_

_Tear it up_

_We're gonna rip it down_

_Rock this town_

_Rock it inside out_

Keefe bowed once again to the applause. "Thank you again. I'm going to do one more, so enjoy it! Let's _Jump, Jive, and Wail_!"

As the music began, Keefe pretended to play the saxophone in time with the music.

_Baby, baby it looks like it's gonna hail_

_Baby, baby it looks like it's gonna hail_

_Ya better come inside and let me teach ya how to jive and wail_

_Oooh, you gotta jump, jive then ya wail_

_You gotta jump, jive, jive, then ya wail_

_You gotta jump, jive, then you wail_

_You gotta jump, jive, then you wail_

_You gotta jump, jive, then you wail_

_You gotta jump, jive, then you wail away_

By now, everyone was out on the dance floor, just having a good time. It made Keefe smile.

_Papa's in the ice box looking for a can of ale_

_Papa's in the ice box looking for a can of ale_

_Mama's in the backyard learnin' how to jive and wail_

_Oooh, you gotta jump, jive, then ya wail_

_You gotta jump, jive, jive, then ya wail_

_You gotta jump, jive, then you wail_

_You gotta jump, jive, then you wail_

_You gotta jump, jive, then you wail_

_You gotta jump, jive, then you wail away_

_A woman is a woman and a male ain't nothin' but a male_

_A woman is a woman and a male ain't nothin' but a male_

_One good thing bout him he knows how to jive and wail_

_Jack and Jill went up the hill to get a pail_

_Jack and Jill went up the hill to get a pail_

_Jill stayed up she wanted to learn how to jive and wail_

Keefe began strutting around the stage like a rooster, and then in an uncharacteristic move, took off his suit jacket and held it over his shoulder and down his back. He got ready for the last chorus.

_Oooh, you gotta jump, jive then ya wail_

_You gotta jump, jive, jive, then ya wail_

_You gotta jump, jive, then you wail_

_You gotta jump, jive, then you wail_

_You gotta jump, jive, then you wail_

_You gotta jump, jive, then you wail away_

_Oooh, you gotta jump, jive then ya wail_

_You gotta jump, jive, jive, then ya wail_

_You gotta jump, jive, then you wail_

_You gotta jump, jive, then you wail_

_You gotta jump, jive, then you wail_

_You gotta jump, jive, then you wail away_

_Oooh, you gotta jump, jive then ya wail_

_You gotta jump, jive, jive, then ya wail_

_You gotta jump, jive, then you wail_

_You gotta jump, jive, then you wail_

_You gotta jump, jive, then you wail_

_You gotta jump, jive, then you wail away_

The crowd burst into applause and cheers as the song ended. Keefe bowed a couple of times, and then walked off.

"That was amazing, sir!" Mary said. "Who want to go now?"

**TBC...**

Wow, that was a long chapter! I hope you liked it, though. Keep reviewing, please!


	60. White & Nerdy

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** I hope that you enjoy this chapter! I couldn't resist another Weird Al song. The next chapter will be Weird Al as well. I'm getting ready for the Weird Al concert in August. Gotta save me some ! anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, and probably not yours

**Chapter 59: White & Nerdy**

Nick came up and said, "Can I do _White and Nerdy_ by Weird Al?"

Mary arched her eyebrows, but put on the song.

Nick had styled his hair into a mini afro, put glasses on, and put a pocket protector on his shirt. He began to sing, using the nerdiest voice he could.

_They see me mowin'_

_My front lawn_

_I know they're all thinking I'm so white and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Can't you see I'm white and nerdy?_

_Look at me, I'm white and nerdy_

_I wanna roll with _

_The gangstas_

_But so far they all think I'm too white and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Really really white and nerdy_

_First in my class here at MIT_

_Got skills, I'm a champion at D&D_

_MC Escher- that's my favorite MC_

_Keep your 40, I'll just have an Earl Grey tea_

_My rims never spin, to the contrary_

_You'll find that they're quite stationary_

_All of my action figures are cherry_

_Steven Hawking's in my library_

_My MySpace page is all totally pimped out_

_Got people beggin' for my top eight spaces_

_Yo, I know pi to a thousand places_

_Ain't got no grillz but I still wear braces_

_I order all of my sandwiches with mayonnaise_

_I'm a whiz at Minesweeper—I could play for days_

_Once you see my sweet moves You're gonna stay amazed_

_My fingers' movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze_

_There's no killer app I haven't run_

_At Pascal, well I'm number one_

_Do vector calculus just for fun_

_I ain't got a gat but I got a soldering gun_

_Happy Days is my favorite theme song_

_I Could sure kick your butt in a game of Ping Pong_

_I'll ace any trivia quiz you bring on_

_I'm fluent in JavaScript as well as Klingon_

_It's the part I sing on_

Joe chuckled. This 'Weird Al' character was pretty funny. He'd have to check out any CD's of his.

Nick continued, after deciding not to use a lisp for the rest of the song.

_They see me roll on_

_My Segway_

_I know in my heart they think I'm white and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Can't you see I'm white and nerdy_

_Look at me, I'm white and nerdy_

_I'd like to roll with _

_The gangstas_

_Although it's apparent I'm too white and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_I'm just too white and nerdy_

_How'd I get so white and nerdy?_

_I've been browsin', inspectin'_

_X-Men comics, you know I collect 'em_

_The pens in my pocket, I must protect 'em_

_My ergonomic keyboard never leaves me bored_

_Shopping online for deals on some writable media_

_I edit Wikipedia_

_I memorized Holy Grail really well_

_I can recite it right now and have you ROTFLOL_

_I got a business doing websites_

_When my friends need some code, who do they call?_

_I do HTML for 'em all_

_Even made a homepage for my dog_

_Yo, I got myself a fanny pack_

_They were havin' a sale down at The Gap_

_Spend my nights with a roll of bubble wrap_

_Pop, pop, hope no one sees me_

_Gettin' freaky_

_I'm nerdy in the extreme _

_And whiter than sour cream_

_I was in AV Club and Glee Club and even the Chess Team_

_Only question I_

_Ever thought was hard_

_Was do I like Kirk_

_Or do I like Picard_

_Spend every weekend at the Renaissance Fair_

_Got my name on my underwear_

Jackson laughed and turned to Lisa. "Wanna get a drink? Seabreeze, right?"

Lisa chuckled and said, "Right." Then they walked over to the bar.

After they ordered, Jackson said, "Man, where do they _get_ some of these songs?"

"Well," Lisa said, "Most people have at least _heard_ of them."

_They see me strollin'_

_They laughin'_

_And rollin' their eyes 'cause I'm so white and nerdy_

_Just because I'm white and nerdy_

_Just because I'm white and nerdy_

_All because I'm white and nerdy_

_Holy cow, I'm white and nerdy_

_I wanna bowl with_

_The gangstas_

_But, oh well, it's obvious I'm white and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Think I'm just too white and nerdy_

_I'm just too white and nerdy_

_Look at me, I'm white and nerdy_

Nick walked off at the end.

Then, Alex came up...

**TBC...**

We all know he's gonna do Weird Al, but, the question is, which song? Read on and find out!


	61. Cats in the Kettle

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** More Weird Al! Yayness!

**Disclaimer:** Not owner

**Chapter 60: Cats in the Kettle**

Alex came up and said, "I wanna do _Cats in the Kettle_ by Weird Al."

Mary gave a look that said, "What, another one?" But she set it up.

Alex grabbed a stool and sat down in front of the microphone.

He said, "You guys might know the song that this was based on. The song was called, _Cats in the Cradle_."

Then he began.

_Did you ever think when you eat Chinese,_

_It ain't pork or chicken, but a fat Siamese,_

_Yet the food tastes great, so ya don't complain,_

_But that's not chicken in your chicken chow mein._

_Seems to me I ordered sweet and sour pork,_

_But Garfield's on my fork,_

_He's purrin' here on my fork..._

_There's a cat in the kettle at the Peking Moon,_

_The place that I eat every day at noon,_

_They can feed you cat and you'll never know,_

_Once they wrap it up in dough, boys,_

_They fry it real crisp in dough._

Cynthia was a bit surprised. _That's an odd song,_ she thought.

_Chou Lin asked if I wanted more,_

_As he was dialin' up his buddy at the old pet store._

_I said not today,_

_I lost my appetite,_

_There's two cats in my belly and they want to fight._

_I was suckin' on a Rolaid and a Tums or two,_

_When I swear I heard it mew, boy,_

_And that is when I knew..._

_There's a cat in the kettle at the Peking Moon,_

_I think I gotta stop eating there at noon,_

_They say that it's beef or fish or pork,_

_But it's purrin' there on my fork,_

_There's a hairball on my fork..._

He bowed and walked off.

Mary said, "Hmmm...that was unusual. Next?"

**TBC...**

Woohoo! Review please! Thanks!


	62. Fly Me to the Moon

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews, **highland girl 1592** and **Sakurazensen**! Here's another one, just for you guys! I've never actually heard this song, so I'm guessing at the speed. Sorry if I got it wrong.

**Disclaimer:** I no own, you no sue. Got it?

**Chapter 61: Fly Me To The Moon**

Joe walked up and said, "Can I do _Fly Me to the Moon_ by Frank Sinatra?"

Mary nodded and set up the stage.

Joe took a breath and began.

_Fly me to the moon_

_Let me sing among those stars_

_Let me see what spring is like_

_On Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words, hold my hand_

_In other words, baby kiss me_

He looked out at the people who were dancing, and felt like the happiest man in the world.

_Fill my heart with song_

_Let me sing for ever more_

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore_

_In other words, please be true_

_In other words, I love you_

Joe said, "Thank you." Then he walked off and over to Sheila.

"Nice job." Mary said. "Would anyone like to go next?"

**TBC...**

Who's going to go next, I wonder? Well, I don't know. I haven't written it yet. Anyways, read on and you will see! Review please!


	63. Shut Up & Kiss Me

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** Another chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine

**Chapter 62: Shut Up and Kiss Me**

Lisa kissed Jackson and walked on stage. She whispered the song to Mary, and got ready to sing.

She winked at Jackson as she began.

_Don't mean to get a littler forward with you,_

_Don't mean to get ahead of where we are_

_Don't mean to act a little nervous around you,_

_I'm just a little nervous about my heart 'cause_

_It's been awhile since I felt this feeling_

_That everything that you do gives me_

_It's been so long since somebody whispered_

_Shut up and kiss me_

_Didn't expect to be in this position,_

_Didn't expect to have to rise above_

_My reputation for cynicism,_

_I've been a jaded lady when it comes to love, but_

_Oh, baby, just to feel this feeling_

_That everything that you do gives me_

_It's been too long since somebody whispered_

_Shut up and kiss me_

She blew Jackson a kiss and continued, enjoying his shocked face.

_There's something about the silent type_

_Attracting me to you_

_All business baby, none of the hype_

_That no talker can live up to_

_Come closer baby I can't hear you,_

_Just another whisper if you please_

_Don't worry 'bout the details darlin',_

_You've got the kind of mind I love to read_

_Talk is cheap and baby time's expensive,_

_So why waste another minute more_

_Life's too short to be so apprehensive,_

_Love's as much the symptom darlin' as the cure_

_Oh baby when I feel this feeling,_

_It's like genuine voodoo hits me_

_It's been too long since somebody whispered..._

She danced around slightly, before finishing the song.

_Oh baby I can feel this feeling_

_That everything that you do gives me_

_It's been too long since somebody whispered_

_Shut up and kiss me_

_Shut up and kiss me_

She smiled and walked off the stage.

Mary said, "Who wants to go next?"

Nick ran up to Mary and whispered the song that him, Bob, and Sheila were going to do, but said that they needed some time to get ready for. She nodded, smirking, and the three of them went backstage to get changed.

**TBC...**

Oooh! What are they gonna do? You'll find out not this chapter, but the chapter after that. Review please!


	64. Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** I love your guys' suggestions that you gave me in previous chapters. Keep them coming, or just read and review!

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters

**Chapter 63: Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds**

Cynthia came up and said, "I want to do _Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds _by The Beatles."

As the song started, she suddenly thought that maybe she should have asked someone else to sing with her.

Then she began.

_Picture yourself in a boat on a river_

_With tangerine tress and marmalade skies_

_Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly_

_A girl with kaleidoscope eyes_

_Cellophane flowers of yellow and green _

_Towering over your head_

_Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes_

_And she's gone_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Aaaaahhhhh..._

Cynthia smiled; she had loved this song since she had first heard her father playing it when she was in elementary school.

_Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain_

_Where rocking horse people eat marshmallow pies_

_Everyone smiles as you drift past the flowers _

_That grow so incredibly high_

_Newspaper taxis appear on the shore_

_Waiting to take you away_

_Climb in the back with your head in the clouds_

_And you're gone_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Aaaaahhhhh..._

Jackson was swaying to the beat of the song. It was an interesting choice for her to do.

_Picture yourself on a train in a station_

_With plasticine porters with looking glass ties_

_Suddenly someone is there at the turnstile_

_The girl with the kaleidoscope eyes_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Aaaaahhhhh..._

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Aaaaahhhhh..._

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds_

She smiled quickly before walking off stage.

Mary said, "Good job. Are you ready to go, guys?" she yelled to the three back stage.

"Almost." Nick grunted, earning laughs from the audience.

Then, out they came.

**TBC...**

Review please! Thanks!


	65. Sweet Transvestite

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** Ready to see what song they're going to do? Have fun with it! I just couldn't resist!

**Disclaimer:** No money for me!

**Chapter 64: Sweet Transvestite**

Sheila and Bob were carrying a chair to the right side of the stage. Then they stood on the left side of the stage. Nick, however, stayed behind the curtain.

Mary said, "Now, is everyone ready?"

Bob and Sheila nodded, and Nick said, "Yup." from backstage.

Mary started the music, and Nick stepped out from the curtains as the song began. He had on a black, curly, mini-fro wig, and was wrapped in a cape.

Lisa saw his costume and said, "Don't tell me..."

Nick started singing, standing in the same spot. Bob and Sheila had clueless and frightened looks on their faces.

_How d'you do, I_

_See you've met my_

_Faithful handyman_

_He's just a _

_Little brought down because_

_When you knocked_

_He thought you were the candyman_

Nick started walking to the front of the stage, still wrapped up in the cape.

_Don't get strung out_

_By the way I look_

_Don't judge a book by its cover_

_I'm not much of a man_

_By the light of day_

_But by night I'm one hell of a lover_

Nick threw off the cape, and Jackson's eyes bugged out of his head. Nick was wearing a black corset, matching underwear, a matching garter (and all the straps that go with a garter), and had white and silver sparkly platform shoes that had 4-inch heels. Jackson took a closer look, and noticed that Nick also had white makeup covering his face, but had overdone the black eye-shadow and the red lipstick.

Nick continued to sing, moving right in front of the chair.

_I'm just a sweet transvestite_

_From Transexual, Transylvania_

Nick walked over to where Bob and Sheila were standing, and pretended to get a cup of water.

_So let me show you around_

_Maybe play you a sound_

_You look like you're both pretty groovy_

_Or if you want something visual_

_That's not too abysmal_

_We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie_

Bob looked at Nick and said, "I'm glad we caught you at home, Could we use your phone? We're both in a bit of a hurry."

Sheila said, "Right.", sounding nervous.

Bob continued, saying, "We'll just say where we are, then go back to the car. We don't want to be any worry."

Nick laughed and threw his cup of water (which was really empty) and sang.

_So you got caught with a flat,_

_Well, how about that?_

_Well babies, don't you panic_

_By the light of the night_

_When it all seems alright_

_I'll get you a satanic mechanic_

Nick walked back over to the chair.

_I'm just a sweet Transvestite _

_From Transexual, Transylvania_

Then he sat down in the chair the wrong way. He was sitting sideways, with his butt in the chair, but his head and legs hanging off the arms of it. (If you've seen the movie, you know what I'm talking about!)

_So why don't you_

_Stay for the night?_

_Or maybe a bite?_

_I could show you my favorite_

_Obsession_

_I've been making a man_

_With blond hair and a tan_

_And he's good_

_For relieving my...tension_

Nick started moving his legs up and down as he sang the final chorus.

_I'm just a sweet transvestite_

_From Transexual, Transylvania_

_So come up to the lab_

_And see what's on the slab._

_I see you shiver with antici..._

Nick waited a few beats before finishing the word. He saw Sheila pretending to be interested by leaning forward slightly.

_Pation!_

_But maybe the rain_

_Isn't really to blame_

_So I'll remove the cause_

Nick laughed semi-evilly, but kept his mouth shut while doing it.

_But not the symptom!_

They all bowed as the song ended, and walked backstage to get changed back into their normal clothes.

Lisa looked at Jackson and laughed. "Well, it seems that I spoke too soon after the Time Warp. I didn't expect them to perform that song..."

Jackson just looked at her and said, "Do I really have to watch that movie with you?"

Lisa smirked and said, "Yes, you do. I won't make you watch it again after it's over, but you have to see it at least _once_ in your lifetime."

Mary said, "Woohoo! Weren't expecting that, were you? Fantastic job, guys. Next person? Or group?"

**TBC...**

Well, there ya go! I'm going to work on some more chapters, but this is it for today. Hope you liked it, and please review with more suggestions if you have them, or review just for the sake of reviewing! See you guys later!


	66. The Call

Red Eye Karaoke

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** Wow! Lots of suggestions! Sorry for such a long wait. I've been busy this summer. I finally saw "Prince Caspian". Not in theatres, unfortunately, but on my computer. Close enough, right? Lol. Anyways, the song for this chapter is from "Prince Caspian", and I absolutely adore the song. Caspian's kinda hot, as well. Thanks for the reviews:

**Aly:** thanks. I might do something like that for the last chapter. At the moment, I have no idea when that will be, but, it's a good idea. I like it. Glad it made you laugh.

**Highland girl 1592:** thank you! I might use those songs that you suggested. I hope that you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I now own, so you no sue. Got it?

**Chapter 65: The Call**

Janet walked up and said, "I want to do 'The Call' by Regina Spektor, if you have it."

Mary nodded and got out the CD. When the music started, Janet smiled and began.

_It started out as a feeling_

_Which then grew into a hope _

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

_Which then turned into a quiet word_

_And then that word grew louder and louder_

_Til it was a battle cry_

_I'll come back_

_When you call me_

_No need to say goodbye_

Lisa listened to the words and realized that they reflected on her life. She smiled at Jackson and said, "Do you want to dance?"

Jackson smiled back and guided her out to the dance floor, where they slow-danced. Lisa rested her head on Jackson's shoulder as they danced. She felt so safe and secure in his arms.

Janet looked out at the dancing couples and couldn't help smiling. _Ah, young love._ She thought, laughing inside. She felt so old when she thought that.

_Just because everything's changing_

_Doesn't mean it's never_

_Been this way before_

_All you can do is try to know_

_Who your friends are _

_As you head off to the war_

_Pick a star on the dark horizon_

_And follow the light_

_You'll come back_

_When it's over_

_No need to say goodbye_

_You'll come back_

_When it's over_

_No need to say goodbye_

As they danced, Jackson said, "What's going to happen when this is all over?"

Lisa looked at him, confused, and said, "What do you mean?"

"Well, are we going to stay like this, or is this just a one-night stand kind of thing?" Jackson asked, hoping that she wouldn't say the latter.

Lisa sighed. "I don't know. I mean, before I came here, I hated your guts. I wanted to kill you. But now…I don't know what to do. I need more time to think about this."

Jackson nodded. "Understandable. Let's just enjoy the rest of the night, alright?"

Lisa smiled and nodded. "Sounds good."

_Now we're back to the beginning_

_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_

_But just because they can't feel it too_

_Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_

_Till they're before your eyes_

_You'll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say goodbye_

_You'll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say goodbye_

As the music faded, Janet smiled and said, "Thank you." Then she walked offstage.

"That was wonderful." Mary said, smiling. "You should sing up here more often." Janet blushed, and Mary laughed. "On that note, who would like to go next?"

**TBC…**

And that's the chapter! Love it? Hate it? Couldn't care less? Let me know! I'll try to update more often, but I'm not making any promises.

**CaspianSusan4ever**


	67. Mystery Guest Number 3

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** sorry for such a long time between chapters! I've been busy trying to find a job and going to concerts of the group that's going to be performing in this chapter. I've seen them 5 times in 2 months! The first time that i saw them was in july. Hope you enjoy it! And, i might not have gotten all of the lyrics correct, since their cd didn't include lyrics with it. So, i'm guessing on the lyrics...i've listened to the cd tons of times, and i'm pretty sure that i've got them right...they'll be around for more than just this chapter, though...they'll perform more than once. so, enough rambling...on to the chapter!!

**Disclaimer: **i don't own anyone, not even adam of dotdotdot. That would be amazing, though.

**Chapter 67:** **Mystery Guest Number 3**

Mary stepped forward and said, "Actually, before anyone else goes, i've just gotten confirmation that our next mystery guest has arrived. So, please join me in welcoming, from Chicago, Illinois, DotDotDot!"

Everyone applauded, curious as to who this new band was. When the curtain opened, there were five people on stage: two female guitarists, Rose and Lisa, a lead singer, Adam, a keyboardist, Michael, and a drummer, tephan.

Adam said, "Hey everybody, we're DotDotDot. How's everybody doing tonight?" he paused as everybody cheered. "Are you ready for some fun? This first song is called, _Stay_. Hope you like it."

Michael started playing a techno beat on his keyboard. Adam started clapping to the beat. Then he started singing.

_Yeah, i've been thinking bout _

_the time back when we first met_

_you siad you loved me _

_cuz you thought i was someone else_

_Oh yeah_

_lately_

_i don't wanna talk about it_

_i've been tripping on myself_

_stop me before i let you walk away_

Adam started dancing all over the stage as he sang. He was very Freddie Mercury-esque.

Lisa looked at Jackson and said, "You wanna dance?"

they walked out and started dancing.

_I think it's better if you stay_

_We can sing about it someday_

_I'm begging you to stay_

_Cuz I'll wait, I'll wait for you_

_I can't believe that things are better _

_when you're on your own_

_Maybe the reason that you _

_think you should let me go_

_oh yeah_

_Lately I don't want to talk about it_

_I've been tripping on myself_

_Stop me before i let you walk away_

_I think it's better if you_

Jackson looked at Lisa as they danced. "What do you think of them? They were on tv last year."

Lisa pretended to look shocked. "_Jackson Rippner_ watches tv? Shocking!" She laughed. "They're actually pretty good. What do you mean, they were on tv? I think i would remember these guys."

Jackson laughed. "if you watched Fox last year, you should. They were on a show called _The Next Great American Band_. It's canceled now, though."

_Stay_

_We can sing about it someday_

_I'm begging you to _

_Stay_

_Cuz I'll wait, i'll wait for you_

_Don't want it, don't leave it_

_Don't ever let me go_

_If there's something i'm missing_

_then baby let me know_

_I think it's better if you_

_Stay_

_we can sing about it someday_

_i'm begging you to stay_

_Cuz i'll wait, i'll wait for you_

_I think it's better if you stay_

_We can sing about it someday_

_i'm begging you to stay_

_cuz i'll wait, i'll wait for you_

_I think it's better if you_

Everyone applauded and the band smiled. "Thank you guys. We're gonna do another song, and then we'll take a break so that others can perform...feel free to talk to us, though! This song is _Another Stupid Love Song_."

tephan started drumming out a beat.

_She waits by the door_

_She says she's in love_

_she says it's the best day of her life_

_a typical girl _

_she gives everything_

_well she smiles to make it clever_

_so perfectly together_

_it doesn't matter whether_

_he can make it better_

_when she promised him forever_

_he can do whatever he feels _

_now_

_She's another stupid love song_

_nothing new to say_

_I keep on telling you_

_She's another stupid love song_

_Nothing new to say_

_I keep on telling you_

"well, this isn't what i expected at all from a band called DotDotDot!" Lisa exclaimed. "I thought they were just a techno group, but they're a rock group, too!" She laughed and kissed Jackson quickly."Why does the keyboardist have rubber ducks on his keyboard?" Lisa asked, noticing this.

Jackson laughed along with her. "Heh. Michael's got this strange fascination with ducks."

They stopped talking as Adam started singing again.

_He catches her heart_

_Smiles with a sting_

_Tells her she's brilliant when she cries_

_A typical boy_

_He wants everything_

_Well she smiles to make it clever_

_so perfectly together_

_Doesn't matter whether_

_He can make it better_

_When she promised him forever_

_He can do whatever he feels now_

_She's another stupid love song_

_Nothing new to say_

_I keep on telling you_

_She's another stupid love song_

_Nothing new to say_

_I keep on telling you_

Jackson smirked and said, "You know, this song reminds me so much of our little flight we had together."

Lisa rolled her eyes and said, "Not funny, Jackson. But you're right. It kind of reminds me of us. Wait," she said, realizing something. "You're not doing this just because you can, are you?"

Jackson shook his head. "Of course not. I might have been doing that last time we met, but not now."

_She loves him to leave her_

_She can't seem to be here without you_

_She loves him to leave her_

_She can't seem to be here without you_

_Yeah_

Adam said, "Give it up for Rose!" as Rose stepped forward and played an amazing solo on the guitar. Alex stood there, stupefied, at the sound. That was a _girl_ playing? Damn!

_She's another stupid love song_

_Nothing new to say_

_I keep on telling you_

_She's another stupid love song_

_Nothing new to say_

_I keep on telling you_

_She's another stupid love song_

_She's another stupid love song_

_She's another stupid love song_

_Nothing new to say_

_I keep on telling you  
_

Adam bowed and said, "Thank you guys!" at the loud applause and cheers that they were getting. "We'll be back later."

Lisa said, "I'm going to go talk to them..._after_ i go sing."

Jackson looked at her and said, "Wait, what song are you going to do?"

Lisa just smirked and said, "You'll just have to wait and see, now, won't you?"

Then the music began...

**TBC...**

What song is she gonna do? Read on and find out! All of the facts about the band are true. Please R&R! Thanks!


	68. I Kissed A Girl

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** Here's the next chapter! We will finally find out what song Lisa is going to do! Please read and review! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** why would i own this?

**Chapter 67: I Kissed A Girl**

Lisa walked up to Mary and whispered the song to her. Mary smirked and got the music ready.

Lisa stood in front of the microphone and waited. A drum beat began, and Lisa started to sing.

_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intention_

_I got so brave drink in hand_

_Lost my discretion_

_It's not what I'm used to_

_Just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious for you_

_Caught my attention_

Lisa smirked and started dancing. She noticed that the singer of DotDotDot was kind of watching her as he talked to Jackson. She winked at Jackson and blew him a kiss.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_And I liked it_

She laughed at the look on Jackson's face. Adam was rocking out to the music. Then he went over to Lisa and said, "Dude, we should totally cover this1 It'd be as sweet as the _Sabotage_ song tephan does!"

_No, I don't even know your name_

_It doesn't matter_

_You're my experimental game_

_Just human nature_

_It's not what good girls do_

_Not how they should behave_

_My head gets so confused_

_Hard to obey_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The tastes of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_And I liked it_

Lisa stated dancing over to Jackson while singing, and smiled as he got over his shock.

_Us girls we are so magical_

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable_

_Hard to resist so touchable_

_Too good to deny it_

_Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_

Lisa danced around the crowd, working her way back to the stage.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chapstick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right_

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_And I liked it_

Lisa bowed to the applause and ran off to Jackson. "So, how was I?" she asked him.

"Pretty good, but I think that your dad's going to have a heart attack when he heard the chorus." Jackson said, smiling.

"Ah, well. It's just a song. So, is the lead singer any good? Of the band?" Lisa asked casually.

"Who, adam? He's a blast! Go say hi, if you want. He's over there." Jackson said, pointing to the other side of the room. Lisa smiled and walked off to talk to the band.

**TBC...**

That's that! Tell me what you think! I won't be updating for the rest of the day or tomorrow, since i'm going to a dotdotdot concert tonight. Gonna be a blast! Till next time, this is ilovedototdot, signing off!


	69. Here I Go Again

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the dotdotdot chapter. Big mistake with the drummer's name. His name is Stephan, but he spells it with a dollar sign as the s. but, for some reason, they don't show up on here. So, sorry about that. So, just to clear things up, his name is STEPHAN, not tephan. Haha. Anyways, thanks to all who read the last two chapters, and here's another chapter.

**Disclaimer:** insert witty disclaimer here.

**Chapter 69: Here I Go again**

Nick came forward and said, "Hey, I wanna do _Here I Go Again_ by Whitesnake. Is that okay?"

Mary nodded and started the music. A slow keyboard began playing. Nick whirled around. Michael was playing the keyboard along with the music. He gave him a thumbs up and Nick began.

_I don't know where I'm going_

_But I know where I've been_

_Hanging on the promises_

_In songs of yesterday_

_And I've made up my mind_

_I ain't wasting no more time_

_But, here I go again_

_Here I go again_

_Though I keep searching for an answer_

_I never seem to find what I'm looking for_

_Oh lord, I pray_

_You give me strength to carry on_

_Cause I know what it means_

_To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

Lisa bobbed her head to the music as she wandered over to Adam.

He turned and smiled. "Hello. I don't believe we've met. I'm Adam." He held out his hand.

Lisa smiled back and shook his hand. "I'm Lisa. You guys were really good. I've never heard those songs before. Are they originals?"

"As a matter of fact, they are." Adam said, nodding. "Have you met Lisa and the others yet?"

"No, I don't think so." Lisa said. "But...this is going to sound so bad, coming from me, but...could I have your autograph?" She searched around, but she couldn't find anything for him to sign. "Damn. Could you sign my arm, then?"

Adam laughed. "Not a problem. You're not the first arm I've signed."After he signed her arm, he said, "why don't you go meet the others? I'll talk to you later. You'll have to wait for Michael, though. He's busy playing."

Lisa nodded and said, "It was nice to meet you." She walked over to the others as Nick continued.

_And here I go again on my own_

_Goin' down the only road I've ever known_

_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone_

_And I've made up my mind_

_I ain't wasting no more time_

_I'm just another heart in need of rescue_

_Waiting on love's sweet charity_

_And I'm gonna hold on_

_For the rest of my days_

_Cos I know what it means_

_To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

Nick smiled and started dancing around slightly as he got to the fast part of the song.

_And here I go again on my own_

_Goin' down the only road I've ever known_

_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone_

_And I've made up my mind_

_I ain't wasting no more time_

Lisa made her rounds of the band, and found out that Rose really liked Miyazaki films, like _Princess Mononoke, Spirited Away, _and _Nasuka_. Lisa and Rose had both been in the band Catfight, which was an all girl band, before joining DotDotDot. Stephan had just had another baby girl. His other little girl was about 2 ½. Stephan had three dots that he had drawn on the right side of his face with a permanent marker. He did that before every show. She got all of them to sign her arms, as well.

"so, do you guys just do originals, or do you do covers, too?" Lisa asked Rose.

"Well, mostly we do covers, but we have a CD out now that you can get here for 10 bucks, and we have a new CD coming out in november." Rose explained. "We all have songs that we do, so that Adam doesn't get all the time in front of the microphone. Stephan does _Sabotage_ by the Beastie Boys, Lisa does _The Cupid Shuffle, Fergalicious,_ and _Milkshake._ Michael does _Going The Distance_ by Cake, and I do _Take On Me_ and _Paper Planes_ by MIA."

"Wow." Lisa said. "The next time I'm in Chicago, I'm going to have to check you guys out."

_But, here I go again_

_Here I go again_

_Here I go again_

_Here I go_

_And I've made up my mind_

_I ain't wasting no more time_

_And here I go again on my own_

_Going down the only road I've ever known_

_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone_

_Cause I know what it means_

_To walk along the lonely street of dreams_

_And here I go again on my own_

_Going down the only road I've ever known_

_Like a drifter I was born to walk alone_

_And I've made up my mind_

_I ain't wasting no more time_

_But, here I go again_

_Here I go again_

_Here I go again_

_Here I go _

_Here I go again_

Nick bowed to the cheering, and he and Michael walked off the stage. Lisa walked up to Michael and said, "You were amazing. I didn't think you'd go up and do that for the kid, though."

Michael laughed. "Thanks. The keyboard isn't that loud in the song if a bunch of people are talking, so I figured I would make it easier to hear."

Michael signed her arm with a cute little duck at the end.

Lisa pulled out her camera and said, "You guys wouldn't mind if I got a picture of all of you, would you?"

Michael said he wouldn't, and they walked over to the others to ask.

"Actually, would you mind if I got a shot with all of you guys?" Lisa asked. "Just let me go get Jackson."

She walked over to Jackson. "Hey, Jackson. Want a picture with the band?"

Jackson laughed and said, "Hell yeah! I love these guys!"

Lisa then went over to her dad. "Hey, dad? Would you mind taking a picture of me and Jackson with the band?"

He agreed, and they got a picture with them all. They took a serious one, where everyone was just smiling, and then took a funny one. She thanked them and said, "Are you guys going to go again?"

"Yeah, after the next performer." Rose said.

They sat back and talked as the next singer walked up...

**TBC...**

Well, there ya go. I love that song, and you got a bit more information about the dots. Yayness! Check out videos of them on you tube. Just type in "Dot Dot Dot" and click on one of the videos for the next great american band. After that, click on one of the related videos on the side (try a video that doesn't have to do with the next great american band) to see what they're really like in concert. If you live in Illinois, Indiana, or Wisconsin, check them out! See them in concert! Kay, enough about them. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

iluvdotdotdot


	70. Master of Puppets

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** I hope that you all liked that last chapter! I'm offering DotDotDot CD's and Shirts to anyone who reviews! Oh, and red eye karaoke buttons. Love you all!

**Disclaimer:** why in the heck would i own anything?

**Chapter 70: Master of Puppets**

Alex jumped up and said, "I want to do _Master of Puppets_ by Metallica. Do you have that one?"

Mary thought for a second and nodded as she got the music ready.

Alex pretended to play guitar for the uber long intro.

_End of passion play, crumbling away_

_I'm your source of self-destruction_

_Veins that pump with fear, sucking darkest clear_

_Leading on your death's construction_

_Taste me you will see_

_More is all you need_

_You're dedicated to _

_How I'm killing you_

_Come crawling faster_

_Obey your master_

_Your life burns faster_

_Obey your master_

_Master_

_Master of puppets _

_I'm pulling your strings_

_Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams_

_Blinded by me, you can't see a thing_

_Just call my name_

_Cause I'll hear you scream_

_Master _

_Master_

_Just call my name_

_Cause I'll hear you scream_

_Master_

_Master_

Lisa and Jackson looked at each other. This was a very heavy metal song that they had never thought that someone would do.

Stephan saw their faces and laughed. "Hehe, don't worry. We've done this song before. Very briefly, of course. Speaking of, we gotta decide what we want to do for the next songs."

Adam nodded and they walked away to decide. Would they do covers this time or more originals?

Jackson looked at Lisa and noticed the signatures on her arm. "Hey, what's with the ink on your arms?"

Lisa laughed and said, "Oh, that. Um, I wanted to get their autographs, but I couldn't find any paper, so I had them all sign my arms."

Jackson chuckled. "I gotcha. You know, I could have given you a piece of paper." They listened to the music before Lisa spoke up.

Lisa said, "This is a strange song for the boy who's only done comedic songs thus far."

_Needlework the way, never you betray_

_Life of death becoming clearer_

_Pain monopoly, ritual misery_

_Chop your breakfast on a mirror_

_Taste me you will see_

_More is all you need_

_You're dedicated to _

_How I'm killing you_

_Come crawling faster_

_Obey your master_

_Your life burns faster_

_Obey your master_

_Master_

_Master of puppets _

_I'm pulling your strings_

_Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams_

_Blinded by me, you can't see a thing_

_Just call my name_

_Cause I'll hear you scream_

_Master _

_Master_

_Just call my name_

_Cause I'll hear you scream_

_Master_

_Master_

Jackson said, "This song's pretty good, but I haven't heard it in a long time. I used to listen to Metallica when I was younger."

Alex took a breath and prepared himself for the last part of the song.

_Master, master_

_Where's the dreams that I've been after?_

_Master, master_

_You promised only lies_

_Laughter, laughter_

_All I hear and see is laughter_

_Laughter, laughter_

_Laughing at my cries_

_Hell is worth all that, _

_Natural habitat_

_Just a rhyme without a reason_

_Never ending maze,_

_Drift on numbered days_

_Now your life is out of season_

_Taste me you will see_

_More is all you need_

_You're dedicated to_

_How I'm killing you_

_Come crawling faster_

_Obey your master_

_Your life burns faster_

_Obey your master_

_Master_

_Master of puppets_

_I'm pulling your strings_

_Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams_

_Blinded by me, you can't see a thing_

_Just call my name _

_Cause I'll hear you scream_

_Master _

_Master_

_Just call my name _

_Cause I'll hear you scream_

_Master_

_Master_

Alex laughed an evil laugh as the song ended. He bowed to the slow, reluctant applause.

Then DotDotDot came back up...

**TBC...**

Okay, the next chapter is in your hands! Do you want them to perform more of their originals, or some of their covers? I have the lyrics for some of the songs that they covered, and i have their CD in front of me. The remaining fast songs on the CD are _Some Girls, Want To Know, _and _Goodbye Love._ The three slow songs that remain on the CD are Take That Away, Way Down and Soundtrack to Life, which is the bonus track on the CD. Let me know what you think!

iluvdotdotdot


	71. DotDotDot Returns

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I decided to do one original of the dots, and a cover. I hope you like it!Again, I'm not guaranteeing that all the words are correct. I know that I definitely got part of the chorus wrong for the first song...but, i did the best that i could.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, but I _do_ have the right to say this: I love you Adam! Keep rockin!

**Chapter 71: DotDotDot Returns**

As they took the stage, Lisa said, "I wonder what they're going to do this time."

Adam said, "Hey guys! We're back! We're gonna do a couple more songs for you guys, and take another break. We don't usually take this many breaks, but we think that everyone who wants to perform should. On that note, this song is called _Want To Know._"

Adam started to sing as Michael started playing the keyboard on one side and the synthesizer on the other.

_Back, back back to let you know_

_I've never let you go_

_I'm laughing and I don't know why_

_So stop this blinded by the thought_

_When our worlds just collide_

_You're drowning and you don't know why_

_And I'll make a scene to get you here with me_

_Is there anything to tell me_

_Want to know_

_Is there anything you left me_

_Want to know_

_Could be everything you asked me_

_have to know_

_You give me everything I can't hold on to_

_I'll do everything you ask me_

_Want to know_

_A second chance you wanna ask me_

_Want to know_

_And if I could make you happy_

_Want to know_

_You give me everything I can't hold on to_

Lisa walked over to Cynthia. "You know, I just may have to make a trip to Chicago one of these days...soon."

Cynthia laughed. "You just want an excuse to go see these guys in full concert, don't you?"

Lisa laughed and said, "Yeah, you're right. I would love to see them live again."

As he sang, Adam couldn't keep his eyes from continuously wandering over to Lisa. He didn't know why. She was beautiful, that much he knew.

_I, I can't be who you want_

_You never even said_

_You just pointed out where I went wrong_

_So I'll sigh, sigh cause I can't change your mind_

_And you can't change my life_

_So I'll make a scene to get you here with me_

_Is there anything to tell me_

_Want to know_

_Is there anything you left me_

_Want to know_

_Could be everything you asked me_

_have to know_

_You give me everything I can't hold on to_

_I'll do everything you ask me_

_Want to know_

_A second chance you wanna ask me_

_Want to know_

_And if I could make you happy_

_Want to know_

_You give me everything I can't hold on to_

Lisa and Cynthia started dancing out on the floor. She grabbed Jackson and dragged him out to the dance floor. "Come on, Jack! If you love these guys so much, why aren't you dancing?"

Jackson laughed. "Well, from what I've heard, you don't really dance at their concerts. Lots of fan girls swarm up to the stage in desperation to get their hands grabbed by Adam, and they jump up and down and head bang."

Lisa crinkled her nose. "Oh. Really? Then why are we dancing??"

_I just don't want to wait_

_She never wanted me_

_I could be wrong I guess _

_But that's how it seems now_

_I'm just as sorry I_

_Can't seem to let it die_

_And if you think I'm fine I lied_

_Is there anything to tell me_

_Want to know_

_Is there anything you left me_

_Want to know_

_Could be everything you asked me_

_Have to know_

_You give me everything I can't hold on to_

_I'll do everything you ask me_

_Want to know_

_A second chance you wanna ask me_

_Want to know_

_And if I could make you happy_

_Want to know_

_You give me everything I can't hold on to_

Adam bowed as the song ended. "Thank you guys so much! Are you having a good time out here?"

Everyone cheered in response. Adam smiled and said, "This next song, Michael's going to do!"

Michael came forward with a portable keyboard that had a strap on it. It was wrapped around his neck.

_Reluctantly crouched at the starting line_

_Engines pumping and thumping in time_

_The green light flashes, the flags goes up_

_Churning and burning, they yearn for the cup_

_They deftly maneuver and muscle for rank_

_Fuel burning fast on an empty tank_

_Reckless and wild they pour thru the turns_

_Their prowess is potent and secretly stern_

Michael started dancing around with the keyboard. Lisa noticed with a laugh that he had glued two rubber ducks to the surface.

"This sounds really familiar. It can't be an original, since I've heard it before." Lisa said to Jackson. He laughed.

"Oh, you'll get it in just a minute."

_As they speed thru the finish the flags go down_

_The fans get up and get out of town_

_The arena is empty except for one man_

_Still driving and striving as fast as he can_

_The sun has gone down and the moon has come up_

_And long ago somebody left with the cup_

_But he's driving and striving and hugging the turns_

_And thinking of someone for whom he still burns_

_He's going the distance_

_He's going for speed_

_She's all alone, all alone in her time of need_

_Because he's racing and pacing and plotting the course_

_He's fighting and biting and riding on his horse_

_He's going the distance_

_Yeah!_

Adam played a solo on the guitar, and Lisa jokingly danced really badly. "You know, you could have just told me the name of the song." she said, laughing

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Jackson asked, spinning her around.

Lisa just laughed, and danced with Cynthia. She noticed that more and more people were coming out to dance.

_No trophy, no flowers, no flash bulbs, no wine_

_He's haunted by something he cannot define_

_Bowel shaking earthquakes of doubt and remorse_

_Assail him, impale him with monster truck force_

_In his mind he's still driving, still making the grade_

_She's hoping time that her memories will fade_

_Cause he's racing and pacing and plotting the course_

_He's fighting and biting and riding on his horse_

_The sun has gone down and the moon has come up_

_And long ago somebody left with the cup_

_But he's striving and driving and hugging the turns_

_And thinking of someone for whom he still burns_

_Cause he's going the distance_

_He's going for speed_

_She's all alone, all alone in her time of need_

"This is such a strange song." Cynthia said. "But, it's catchy. You can't deny that,"

"Hey, you should do another song when they're done with this one.: Jackson said. "Bet they'd get a kick out of it."

Cynthia shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

_Because he's racing and pacing and plotting the course_

_He's fighting and biting and riding on his horse_

_He's racing and pacing and plotting the course_

_He's fighting and biting and riding on his horse_

_He's going the distance_

_He's going for speed_

_He's going the distance..._

Michael bowed and went back to his other keyboards.

"We'll be back later with Rose, Lisa, and Stephan!" Adam said. "The stage is open to whoever wants it."

**TBC...**

Well? What did you think? I may have gotten some of the words wrong for _Going the Distance_, but that's because the lyrics that I got off the interweb had lots of spelling errors, like, instead of prowess, it said "Prowless" and instead of potent it had "Podent". Haha. Well, please review! The quicker you review, the quicker i update!

Iluvdotdotdot


	72. Olde Village Lanterne

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** Holy crap! Sorry for such a long wait! I had a whole list of songs I wanted to use, then I couldn't find them when I was ready to write, and then college started, so I forgot to update till now! The updates will come in much quicker from now on. Anyways, on to the story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Red Eye, and _Olde Village Lanterne _belongs to Blackmore's Night.

**Chapter 72: Olde Village Lanterne**

Cynthia walked onstage. "i'm going to be doing the song _Olde Village Lanterne_ by Blackmore's Night."

Mary nodded, and started the music.

A sort of new-agey, medieval sound filled Then a mandolin started to play, and Cynthia took a breath before beginning.

_Don't shed a tear for me_

_I stand alone_

_This path of destiny_

_Is all my own_

_Once in the hands of fate_

_There is no choice_

_An echo on the wind_

_You'll hear my voice_

_Some choose to fall behind_

_Some choose to lead_

_Some choose a golden path_

_Laden with greed_

_But it's the noble heart_

_That makes you strong_

_And in that heart,_

_I'm with you all along_

Cynthia smiled a little bit. She had always loved the song. She looked out and wished that she had someone to be with, like Lisa had Jackson. _Oh well,_ she thought. _You'll have that someday_. She looked at Michael, and figured she could at least _talk_ to the guy. She wasn't that good with talking to cute guys, though.

_The olde village lanterne_

_Is calling me onward_

_Leading wherever I roam_

_The olde village lanterne_

_A light in the dark_

_Bringing me closer to home_

_So when you think of me_

_Do so with pride_

_Honor and bravery_

_Ruled by my side_

_And in your memory_

_I will remain_

_I will forever be within the flame_

Michael talked to Lisa, half listening to Cynthia sing. She could have sounded better, but she sounded decent. She was kind of cute, too. But, he was kind of in a relationship back home, but she wouldn't have to know that. She would never find out if he hooked up here in Florida.

_Now at the journey's end_

_We've traveled far_

_And all we have to show_

_Are battle scars_

_But in the love we share_

_We will transcend_

_And in that love_

_Our journey never ends_

Cynthia blushed and quickly walked offstage.

Mary said, "Who's next?"

**TBC...**

Sorry for any typos! We don't have word on this computer, so I have to use wordpad. Also, sorry if Michael sounds like a complete sleazebag, but, he's really not like that in real life. Anyways, please R&R! Thanks so much for reading!

iluvspencershay


	73. Endless Rain & IV

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait! School started a few weeks ago, so I have had _no_ time to write till now. I hope you enjoy it! And a big thanks to **BregoBeauty** for reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Red Eye_. I also don't own the songs _Endless Rain_ and _I.V._ They belong to X Japan, or, more specifically, Yoshiki Hayashi, since he wrote them.

**Chapter 73: Endless Rain and I.V.**

Takeru came up and said, "I'd like to perform the songs _Endless Rain_ and _I.V._ by X Japan."

Mary nodded and searched for a few minutes before finding the right CD.

Takeru grabbed a stool and sat on the stage.

Piano music began to play, and Takeru sighed before beginning.

_I'm walking in the rain_

_Yuku ate mo naku kizutsuita karada nurashi_

_Karamitsuku koori no zawameki_

_Koroshi tsuzukete samayou itsu made mo_

_Until I can forget your love_

Couples started filling the dance floor, Joe and Sheila included. Cynthia walked over to Michael and said, "Um...would you like to dance?" He smiled and nodded, and they joined Lisa and Jackson on the dance floor.

_Nemuri wa mayaku_

_Tohou ni kureta kokoro o shizuka ni tokasu_

_Mai agaru ai o odorasete_

_Furueru karada o kioku no bara ni tsutsumu_

_I keep my love for you to myself_

_Endless rain_

_Fall on my heart_

_Kokoro no kizu ni_

_Let me forget_

_All of the hate_

_All of the sadness_

Cynthia and Michael began to talk and get to know each other better as Takeru opened his mouth and started to talk.

"Days of joy, days of sadness slowly pass me by

As I try to hold you, you are vanishing before me

You're just an illusion

When I'm awake, my tears have dried in the sand of sleep

I'm a rose blooming in the desert."

_It's a dream_

_I'm in love with you_

_Madoromi dakishimete_

_Endless rain_

_Fall on my heart_

_Kokoro no kizu ni_

_Let me forget_

_All of the hate_

_All of the sadness_

Jackson said, "You know, I bet this song would be more enjoyable if we knew what he was saying."

Lisa playfully slapped his arm. "You don't have to understand to realize that it's a beautiful love song."

Takeru continued to sing.

_I awake from my dream_

_I can't find my way without you_

_The dream is over_

_Koe ni naranai -- kotoba o kurikaeshite mo_

_Takasugiru hai iro no kabe wa_

_Sugi satta hi no omoi o yume ni utsusu_

_Until I can forget your love_

_Endless rain_

_Fall on my heart_

_Kokoro no kizu ni_

_Let me forget _

_All of the hate_

_All of the sadness_

_Endless rain_

_Fall on my heart_

_Kokoro no kizu ni_

_Let me forget_

_All of the hate_

_All of the sadness_

_Endless rain_

_Fall on my heart_

_Kokoro no kizu ni_

_Let my heart_

_Take in your tears_

_Take in your memories_

Takeru smiled at the applause, and said, "And now for something more my style."

He nodded at Mary to start the next song.

Once again, piano music began playing, slow at first and then speeding up. Rock music began.

Takeru smirked as he began to sing.

_Needles are piercing through my skin_

_I'll tell you the feeling what it's like_

_If life's just all about deception_

_Is all pain a part of the fairy tale?_

_But desire to play with thy own will_

_Should I trade the breath of my life for freedom?_

_(In the rain) I'm calling you, dear_

_(To find a way) can't you see me standing right here?_

_(Feel my pain) life's bleeding from fear_

_(To find its way) I will give it straight from my vein..._

He began to speak again.

"Needles are piercing through my skin

I don't fear this fucking life."

Lisa looked at Jackson, who appeared to be listening intently to the words. She said, "You don't have to listen so hard; at least the song's in English."

He looked at her and said, "I know; I just think it's an interesting song."

Takeru continued to sing.

_"Don't you ever let life pass you by"_

_They say as if it takes me somewhere_

_Just let me swallow my faith by injection_

_That better be rushing to my head,_

_My love_

_I've played with this game before_

_To find a piece of my true self_

_I'm lost within!_

_(In the rain) I'm calling you, dear_

_(To find a way) can't you see me standing right here?_

_(Feel my pain) life's bleeding from fear_

_(To find its way) I will give it straight from my vein..._

_I.V. in my vein_

_To feel less its pain_

_Can you strip away the mystery_

_Of the world?_

_I'll let it suffer for its lie_

_Till the shape of the shadows fade_

_Forever fades away_

Lisa listened, too. It sounded like he was missing someone, and was still upset that they were gone. Or maybe she was reading into it too much.

_I'm calling you dear_

_Can't you see me standing right here?_

_Life's bleeding from fear_

_I will give it straight from my vein..._

_(In the rain) I'm calling you, dear_

_(To find a way) can't you see me standing right here?_

_(Feel my pain) life's bleeding from fear_

_(To find its way) I will give it straight from my vein..._

Takeru grabbed the microphone and said "It's still fucking my mind." Then he simply walked off and over to the bar.

**TBC...**

Well, that was fun. X Japan is one of my favorite bands. I almost used _Forever Love_ instead of _Endless Rain_, but I didn't have the lyrics for that right in front of me :(. If _I.V. _sounds familiar, it was played during the end credits of _Saw IV_. "It's still fucking my mind" is the title of Yoshiki's blog on myspace, and I couldn't resist using it somewhere in this chapter, even if it was rather randomly put in. XD I think that it refers to the fact that Yoshiki still hasn't gotten over the fact that his best friend, hide (it's spelled lowercase), died in 1998. Anyways, I'm rambling. I have the English lyrics of _Endless Rain_, so let me know if you want them, and I'll PM them to you. Thanks for reading, and hopefully a new chapter will be up soon.

yoshikixhideforever


	74. Unnamed Song

**Red Eye Karaoke**

**Author's Note:** Here's another chapter for you all to enjoy! I hope you like it! I'm afraid that I may have gotten some of the lyrics wrong, as I could not find the lyrics online since our internet is down right now because of a rain storm. dangit.. So i had to go by my mp3 of the song, pausing at every line. If i find the lyrics, i will correct them.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Red Eye_. I also don't own the song _Unnamed Song_, as it is also by Yoshiki.

**Chapter 74: Unnamed Song**

Lisa went forward and said, "I'll be doing _Unnamed Song_. I have no idea who it's by, but I heard it a few months ago on the radio and really like it."

Mary nodded and searched for the song. She knew it as well, and knew who it was by, which helped the search a little. When she found it, she started the music.

Lisa took a breath and began to sing

_I'm standing on the edge_

_And coming to my senses_

_From the revery_

_Never thought I would_

_Never thought I'd need to_

_Say goodbye_

_I bid you farewell_

What sounded like a cello began playing in the background. The song was a beautiful one.

_My voiceless words_

_Are swaying the flame_

_I can't live without_

_I can't live without_

_I can't live without you_

_Here in the dark_

_I whisper your name_

_Over again_

_Give me the strength to_

_Seize the light_

_If I should find a way_

She sighed. This song reminded her so much of...She stopped that thought right there. She had promised herself to never think about that again when it happened. Besides, she had Jackson now.

_I saw a dream_

_You were flying in the sky_

_Without a fear_

_Never touched the ground_

_But never came to my side_

_I tried so hard_

_To reach out for your hand_

_The ruthless wind_

_Kept your soul away_

_I can't live without_

_I can't give without_

_I can't breathe without you_

_Here in the world_

_Do you feel the rain?_

_Who said love takes no pain?_

_With or without the sun_

_The lurid sky_

_Still tearing me apart_

Jackson looked at Lisa as she sang. She looked beautiful, like an angel, the way the light was shining on her. But he felt waves of sadness radiating off of her. What was wrong? He made a mental note to ask when she was done.

An orchestra and a piano were playing in the background of the song. Lisa saw the look on Jackson's face and smiled sadly at him.

_Will she let freedom reign_

_Over the pain?_

_Give me the strength to_

_Believe the words_

_That love will find a way_

_I can't live without_

_I can't give without you_

_Here in the world_

_Do you feel the rain_

_Over the pain?_

_Give me the strength to_

_Believe the words_

_That love will find a way_

_With or without the sun_

_I'll be _

_But I won't say goodbye_

_Cause I _

_I know I'll be with you_

She took a bow and walked off as the music concluded. She blushed a little at the applause.

"So what was that about?" Jackson asked as she walked over to him.

"What do you mean?" She asked, trying to be normal.

"Don't be stupid, Leese." Jackson said, his mean side coming out again for a moment. "I saw the look on your face when you were singing that. Do you love someone else?"

Lisa sighed. "It's not that, Jackson. It's just that..."

"Just what?" he asked, lifting her chin a little. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

She smiled. And then she explained it to him.

**TBC...**

Okay, i didn't mean to be evil with that last sentence. I just honestly couldn't think of a good explanation right now. LOL. i will probably think one up and explain it in a later chapter. I know i got some of the lyrics wrong in the last couple of verses. If anyone has the lyrics to this song, please let me know! I hate posting chapters with incorrect lyrics. Anyways, check out the song! It's really pretty.

yoshikihideforever


End file.
